Night Lullaby
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Tiga puluh tahun yang lalu, terdapat sekolah khusus untuk para vampir dan werewolf, nama sekolah itu adalah Night Lullaby. Sekolah ini akhirnya ditutup karena dua siswanya melanggar peraturan leluhur. Z/R. AU. Last chapter update! Mind to RnR?
1. A Vampire School Life

A vampire fic. ZoRob (always). ^^"a Cha akhirnya bikin fic multi-chap juga. Makasih ya, kak elea, Cha jadi tertarik untuk bikin vampire fic (beserta forbidden lovenya ;p)

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p><em>Kami berdiri di atas penyangga langit<br>Kami hidup di bawah kubah langit  
>Harga diri kami jaga seperti langit<br>Tapi kami tak pernah sejajar dengan pencipta langit..._

* * *

><p>"Tidak mungkin vampir hidup berdampingan dengan werewolf!"<p>

Seorang wanita berambut putih sebahu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan memukul meja cukup keras. Di hadapannya, seorang laki-laki tua memegang janggut dengan tangan kirinya.

"Mungkin saja, Olvia."

"Kau gila, Garp!"

Wanita tadi memijat dahinya, sementara si laki-laki tua tertawa.

"Lagipula, cucuku adalah vampir dan werewolf, mereka bisa hidup rukun bersama."

**.**

**.**

**-Night Lullaby-  
>[Lullaby 1: A Vampire School Life]<br>Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Romance/Tragedy  
>Pairing(s) : ZoRob<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AU  
>Summary : Selamat datang di Night Lullaby High School! Jika Anda seorang manusia, lebih baik pergi jauh-jauh dari sana. Namun jika Anda makhluk mitos, salam hormat kami untuk Anda.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Night Lullaby High School. Begitulah orang-orang biasa menyebut bangunan tua yang terletak di dekat pemakaman umum pinggiran kota London. Bangunan sekolah megah yang letaknya jauh dari pemukiman penduduk biasa.

Jangan pernah coba-coba mendekati bangunan sekolah itu jika tidak mau mati mengenaskan. Memang tidak ada penjagaan ketat di sekolah itu, namun siswa Night Lullaby High School adalah makhluk-makhluk mitos mematikan—vampir dan werewolf.

Ya, vampir dan werewolf yang hidup bersama, namun masih berdiri tembok pemisah maya bagi masing-masing klan—hukum bagi vampir dan hukum bagi werewolf. Hukum harus tetap berdiri paling atas dari tiap klan, yang paling tegas adalah larangan bagi vampir dan werewolf untuk menjalin cinta.

Night Lullaby High School, terkenal dengan suara merdu yang berasal dari dalam sekolah ini jika malam telah menjelang. Suara nyanyian, lagunya seperti lagu kebangsaan atau mars sekolah yang biasanya dialunkan pada siang hari di sekolah manusia. Dan memang seperti itulah kebiasaan di sekolah itu, para murid akan berkumpul di sebuah aula besar sebelum sekolah dimulai, lalu bernyanyi bersama. It's a night lullaby, isn't it?

Nico Robin adalah salah satu siswi sekolah itu. Seorang vampir keturunan darah murni. Keturunan ke tujuh keluarga Nico, yang dapat dipastikan—untuk keturunan perempuan—selalu memiliki wajah cantik, tubuh molek, dan jangan dipertanyakan kecerdasannya.

Dan semua itu menurun pada Robin, gadis bertubuh tinggi itu sangat cantik, rambutnya hitam panjang berponi, iris biru, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis dilukis dalam kanvas wajah tirusnya. Tubuh Robin pun ramping, kulitnya mulus, dipastikan tidak akan ada satu pun vampir yang akan menolak jika diminta melakukan sesuatu olehnya.

Robin adalah keturunan Nico pertama yang memilih bersekolah di Night Lullaby High School. Ibu kandungnya, Nico Olvia, adalah pemilik sekolah itu, yang memudahkan dirinya untuk mengawasi sang anak dengan cukup ketat.

* * *

><p>Sang ratu malam tengah tersenyum manis, ditemani tentara-tentara bintangnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam, dan para murid Night Lullaby High School sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka di sekolah, sebelum nanti memulai kelas selanjutnya.<p>

"Haaah! Kenapa sih harus ada pelajaran biologi? Memusingkan!" keluh seorang gadis berambut oranye.

"Fufufu... aku tahu kau hanya suka matematika dan geografi, Nami. Tapi biologi penting juga, loh," jawab seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu.

"Aku berharap bisa sepintar dirimu, Robin nee-chan."

Robin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian dari Nami. Memang beberapa mata pelajaran yang ditawarkan oleh Night Lullaby High School bukan masalah besar baginya. Well, matematika, biologi, geografi, sejarah, dan pilihan kelas alternatif (boleh memilih dua kelas yang diminati), itu lebih sedikit daripada di sekolah manusia.

"Nami-swaaaan!" seorang siswa berambut pirang menari dan berputar-putar di depan kedua siswi cantik tadi.

"Sanji-kun, kau tidak ikut kelas biologi?" tanya Nami.

"Aku ikut kelas memasak, jadi kelas biologiku pindah di hari Kamis. Kenapa? Nami-swan merindukanku?" tanya Sanji dengan mata yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi hati.

"Bolehkah aku duluan, Nami? Sanji?" tanya Robin akhirnya.

"T-tentu saja, Robin nee-chan. Maaf membuatmu menungguku," jawab Nami sungkan.

"Tak apa, Nami," jawab Robin sambil berlalu.

"Dah, Robin-chwaan!" Sanji melambaikan tangan, dan sedetik kemudian ia mendapat jitakan dari Nami.

Robin tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihat adegan lucu antara Sanji dengan sang pacar, Nami. Sanji pastilah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Nami seperti biasa karena suka iseng menggodanya—dengan maksud bercanda.

Vampir womanizer itu tidak pernah kapok menggoda para wanita di dekatnya walau sudah memiliki pasangan. Meski begitu, sebenarnya Sanji vampir yang baik. Yah, walau predikat 'vampir keturunan darah murni'nya masih dipertanyakan karena sikap womanizernya.

Seperti biasa, waktu istirahat Robin dihabiskan dengan membaca buku yang tersedia di perpustakaan sekolah. Gadis itu baru saja melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam perpustakaan ketika ia mendengar suara dengkuran yang cukup keras.

Iris biru Robin mengarah ke sebuah pilar dekat perpustakaan. Seorang siswa bertubuh kekar dan berambut hijau tengah tertidur di sana. Pemalas semacam itu... pasti werewolf. Hei! Sejak kapan Robin perduli dengan orang lain?

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Siapa peduli dengan siswa tadi? Paling hanya siswa malas yang terpaksa masuk ke Night Lullaby.

* * *

><p>Tidak hanya bagi para manusia saja, bagi para vampir dan werewolf, bel tanda pulang sekolah juga seperti panggilan surga, karena dengan begitu mereka bisa kembali ke asrama masing-masing dan beristirahat. Kelas terakhir Robin hari ini adalah matematika dan teman sebangkunya, Nami, tampak senang sekali dibanding dengan tadi.<p>

"Yaay! Aku berhasil menyelesaikan soal-soal ini."

"Bagus sekali, Nami," puji Robin.

"Kau mau melihat pekerjaanku, Robin nee-chan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Nami. Aku sudah selesai."

"Eh? Kau benar-benar pintar, Nee-chan!"

"Nami-swaaaaan!" Sanji berputar-putar dari kursi paling depan ke deretan nomor empat di kelas itu.

"Sanji-kun! Bisa tidak kau lebih tenang sedikit?" omel Nami.

"Baik, Nami-swaaan!"

Robin tersenyum tipis, kemudian memasukkan buku-buku di atas mejanya ke dalam tas sekolah, begitu pula dengan Nami. Murid-murid lain sudah banyak yang meninggalkan kelas. Beberapa kali Robin dapat melihat dari sudut matanya, Sanji tengah memandang sinis ke arah para werewolf yang tengah bercanda dengan teman sejenisnya.

"Kau berjanji untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu, Sanji-kun."

"Maaf, Nami-san. Aku hanya..."

"Tolong jangan lupa kalau aku pun vampir berdarah campuran," sergah Nami cepat.

"Tapi kau tak sejajar dengan anjing-anjing itu, Nami-san."

"Well, Sanji..." Robin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Tidak ada masalah 'kan selama mereka tidak macam-macam?"

Sanji terdiam, kemudian menunduk dalam. Robin memang berasal dari keluarga Nico, namun gadis itu tidak pernah terlalu ambil pusing dengan pandangan vampir berdarah murni pada umumnya—yang memandang rendah werewolf.

"Robin... nee-chan?" ragu-ragu Nami memandang Robin, biasanya kalau sudah begini, Robin akan marah pada Sanji.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah pada Sanji, Nami," Robin mulai melangkah keluar dari tempat duduknya. "Hanya saja... mencoba menghilangkan pandangan buruk darah murni pada werewolf memang sulit."

"Maaf soal kata-kataku, Robin-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sanji. Aku duluan," Robin pamit.

Sanji dan Nami mengangguk bersamaan, sementara Robin hanya tersenyum tipis. Memang tidak ada peraturan khusus di Night Lullaby High School. Selama murid yang bersekolah di sana tidak keberatan untuk hidup berdampingan dengan 'musuh abadi'nya, Night Lullaby High School terbuka lebar.

Para murid pun bebas menentukan kapan mereka akan lulus dari sekolah itu, karena memang jangka waktu hidup vampir dan werewolf jauh lebih lama dibanding dengan manusia.

Tapi, meski hidup berdampingan, tidak jarang ada vampir berdarah murni seperti Sanji yang memandang rendah werewolf. Menurut mereka, werewolf adalah kasta terendah dalam piramida tingkatan harga diri, dimana vampir berdarah murni lah yang menduduki peringkat teratas.

"Nona Robin."

Robin menolah ketika dirasa ada yang memanggil namanya saat ia tengah berjalan menuju asrama Night Lullaby. Seorang guru berambut hitam dengan luka di wajahnya tersenyum pada Robin.

"Sir Crocodile."

"Boleh aku meminta waktumu sebentar?"

"Ya?"

"Besok adalah hari Sabtu, apa kau akan pulang ke purimu?"

Robin berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, ibuku sudah memintaku untuk pulang minggu ini."

"Kalau begitu, tolong berikan surat ini pada ibumu," Crocodile memberikan sepucuk surat beramplop cokelat susu pada Robin.

"Baiklah. Ada yang lain?"

"Tidak ada."

"Permisi."

Robin mundur dua langkah—sebagai bentuk hormat, kemudian berbalik menuju ke asramanya. Baiklah, hari Sabtu adalah besok. Oh, kalau saja waktu bisa berjalan lebih lambat, Robin ingin lebih lama berada di sekolahnya. Bertemu dengan vampir wanita super sibuk itu... ada apa? Kenapa ibunya meminta ia pulang?

* * *

><p>Asrama Night Lullaby ada empat, dua untuk vampir dan dua untuk werewolf. Asrama untuk vampir berada di sebelah barat daya dan barat Night Lullaby High School, sementara untuk werewolf ada di timur dan tenggara sekolah itu. Ketika hari Sabtu menjelang, ada beberapa werewolf yang akan pulang ke rumahnya, dan juga beberapa vampir yang akan pulang ke purinya.<p>

Pagi ini, Robin harus bergegas pulang sebelum matahari naik. Karena jika di tengah hari ia terkena sinar matahari langsung, maka kulitnya akan rusak karena terkelupas. Bagaimanapun, vampir dan werewolf adalah makhluk malam yang bermusuhan dengan matahari.

"Robin nee-chan!"

Nami memeluk gadis beriris biru itu ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki ke anak tangga paling bawah di asrama itu. Asrama Night Lullaby bagi vampir wanita ada tiga lantai, dan Robin tinggal di lantai dua dalam bangunan berornamen Eropa kuno itu.

"Kau tampak senang sekali, Nami?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan pergi ke tempat Sanji-kun hari ini."

"Itu bagus. Jadi, Zeff-sensei akan pulang juga hari ini?"

"Iya!" Nami mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

Robin tersenyum. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Nami."

"Tentu saja! Kudoakan hal yang sama untukmu, Nee-chan!"

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Nami."

Nami tersenyum lebar, dan Robin pun melangkah menuju pintu. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat, jika berjalan hingga ke gerbang depan Night Lullaby, maka Robin akan terlambat dua menit dari jadwalnya. Gadis berambut hitam itu menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan keluar dari asrama.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Robin," seorang vampir pelayan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan Robin.

"Selamat pagi, Kuro."

"Apa Anda masih ada urusan lain?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kita langsung pulang saja."

"Baiklah, Nona. Nyonya besar telah menunggu."

Pantas saja ibu Robin meminta ia pulang akhir pekan ini, rupanya vampir wanita super sibuk itu berada di rumah. Tumben sekali. Biasanya Olvia hanya akan berada di rumah satu kali dalam tiga bulan. Dan seingat Robin, 'satu kali' itu baru terjadi dua minggu yang lalu.

Biasanya kalau tidak pulang ke purinya, Robin akan menghabiskan waktu di asrama dengan membaca buku atau berbincang dengan Sanji dan Nami. Namun kini Robin tengah duduk di kursi belakang sebuah mobil mewah. Ia melipat kakinya sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal bersampul hijau tua. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan di luar jendela mobil.

Hari ini, Robin mengenakkan kaus ungu berlengan pendek dengan celana jeans selutut. Tidak ada masalah dengan pakaian itu, toh, jendela mobil sudah didesain sedemikian rupa untuk memantulkan cahaya matahari. Dan kulit Robin hanya akan terkelupas jika terkena matahari di atas pukul sebelas—atau menjelang tengah hari.

Dan dalam waktu tiga puluh menit perjalanan, mobil yang mengantar tuan putri Nico itu pun berhenti di depan sebuah puri mewah bercat putih. Robin menutup buku di tangannya, ia menatap 'puri' dengan sentuhan modern dan didesain dengan gaya Russia. Tampak minimalis dengan satu pintu utama dan dinding batu yang dihiasi banyak jendela. Khas ibunya.

"Silahkan, Nona Robin," Kuro membuka pintu dan membungkuk.

"Terima kasih."

Robin melangkahkan kaki turun dari mobil dan menuju pintu masuk utama di rumah itu. Ia menghela nafas ketika dilihatnya sang ibu sudah berdiri di depan pintu untuk menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, Robin sayang."

"Tumben sekali, Bu?"

"Ah? Tidak senang ibumu pulang?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu."

"Robin... masuklah," Olvia memandang anak kesayangannya itu.

"Iya, Bu. Ah ya, Ibu dapat surat dari Sir Crocodile."

"Penjilat itu, nanti sajalah kita bicarakan dia. Ibu rindu padamu."

Robin mengangguk, lalu tersenyum tipis. Karena statusnya sebagai anak pendiri Nigt Lullaby High School, Robin cukup disegani di sekolah itu. Lagipula, bukan Robin yang mau, ia sendiri bahkan bersikap biasa saja. Baginya, tidak ada yang salah dari vampir dan werewolf yang hidup berdampingan selama tidak ada yang memulai masalah.

**.**

**.**

**—Tsuzuku—**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>#curhat: Aduh, Cha merasa gagal deh buat image Robin yang cool dan disegani. Nggak kerasa feelnya. Huks. Dan, Zoro baru nongol sedikit, soalnya chapter ini ngebahas sekolah dan si vampir dulu. Para werewolf tunggu di chapter depan, ya! ^^<p>

Apa... ada yang kurang jelas di fic ini? (Kayaknya banyak. Hahaha...)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	2. Wakey Wakey Sleepy Wolfy

Maaf karena Cha sempat menelantarkan fic ini. Well, karena WB berkepanjangan dan kesibukan, akhirnya fic ini terhenti kelanjutannya. Hiks.

Ada beberapa bahasa yang cukup kurang sopan di sini. Silahkan tekan back bila keberatan. :)

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p><em>Kami sadar di mana kami berpijak<br>Kami mengeri alasan untuk hidup  
>Kami tahu bahwa hidup di bawah payung langit<br>Namun kami tak berhak mendongak untuk meminta_

* * *

><p>Malam tergelap, di mana sang ratu tengah absen dari tugasnya dan hanya memerintahkan para tentara bintangnya untuk menerangi dunia. Itu adalah saat yang disukai vampir namun dibenci werewolf. Saat di mana para vampir meraih titik terkuatnya dan werewolf berada di titik terlemahnya.<p>

Seorang wanita dan seorang pria tua tengah berdiri di balkon menara tertinggi Night Lullaby High School—kantor kepala sekolah. Sang wanita melipat tangan di depan dadanya, sementara sang pria tengah memandangi murid-murid yang sedang beristirahat.

"Kau lihat, Olvia? Sekolah ini bukan ide buruk!"

"Kau gila, Garp!"

"Hahaha… Lantas mengapa kau sekolahkan putrimu di sini?"

"Putriku… yang meminta. Mungkin ia bosan melihat ibunya di rumah."

"Kau tahu, Olvia? Kupikir, putri kesayanganmu cukup kesepian."

Dan pandangan galak wanita tadi perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sayu. Ia sadar betul bahwa sang anak jauh lebih membutuhkan dirinya dibanding kemewahan yang ia tawarkan.

**.**

**.**

**-Night Lullaby-**  
><strong>[Lullaby 2: Wakey Wakey Sleepy Wolfy]<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>  
><strong>Rated : T<strong>  
><strong>Genre : RomanceTragedy**  
><strong>Pairing(s) : ZoRob<strong>  
><strong>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AU<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Menjadi bagian dari Night Lullaby High School bukanlah keinginan seorang Roronoa Zoro. Bukan, kecuali jika ada Kuina di sana.<strong>

**.**

**.**

'Selamat. Anda diterima sebagai siswa Night Lullaby High School.'

Seorang werewolf bertubuh kekar dan berambut hijau lumut menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit setelah membaca surat di tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia meremas kertas itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya kembali ke dinding di belakangnya. Sepertinya ia tidak punya rasa ketertarikan yang tinggi terhadap sekolah itu.

DUAGH!

Seorang gadis manis berambut biru tua pendek memukul kepalanya keras-keras dengan sebilah pedang bersarung dan bergagang hijau. Werewolf tadi lantas langsung naik darah dan berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang luar biasa sakit.

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA OTAK YA, KUINA?"

"Punya, di sini," jawab gadis tadi sambil menunjuk ke arah kepalanya.

Werewolf itu mendengus, kemudian membuang pandangannya. Gadis bernama Kuina tadi malah tertawa, lalu berjinjit untuk mengusap kepala temannya yang sudah ia pukul barusan.

"Hihihi… Habis kau menyebalkan, Zoro."

Werewolf bernama Zoro itu tidak menjawab, hanya men_death glare_ temannya, lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi, tempat kesukaannya, dinding di dekat pintu rumahnya. Kuina sering memarahi Zoro jika ia tidur di situ, alasannya karena takut werewolf itu sakit. Tapi Zoro seringkali menyangkal dengan berkata bahwa werewolf adalah makhluk berdarah panas, makanya tidak akan mudah sakit.

"Yah, masa begitu saja kau ngambek, Zoro?" Kuina berjongkok di dekat Zoro, "seperti perempuan saja."

"Siapa yang seperti perempuan, hah?" Zoro kembali men_death glare_ Kuina.

"Habis kau ngambek begitu," kini Kuina duduk di samping Zoro.

"Aku tidak ngambek," Zoro pun meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kuina.

Kuina hanya tersenyum, sementara Zoro kembali memejamkan matanya. Pelan-pelan tangan Kuina bergerak membelai lembut rambut hijau Zoro, mengantarkan pemuda itu ke alam mimpinya lebih cepat.

"Kau makin mirip ibuku, Kuina."

"Memangnya kau ingat?"

"Mungkin."

Kuina tersenyum lagi, kemudian kembali membelai rambut Zoro dengan lembut. Tidak ada yang tahu, betapa kesepiannya werewolf seperti Roronoa Zoro yang terlihat garang dan menakutkan ini. Hingga saat ini, hanya Kuina yang bisa mengerti perasaan Zoro, karena memang mereka tumbuh besar bersama di rumah keluarga Kuina.

Roronoa adalah nama klan werewolf yang terkenal dengan kekuatan dalam bertarung dan aliran _santoryuu_nya—berpedang tiga jika masih dalam wujud manusia. Zoro salah satunya. Sebenarnya Zoro hanyalah satu-satunya werewolf yang tersisa dari klan Roronoa. Saat ia kecil dulu, seluruh klannya dibunuh, termasuk kedua orang tuanya, dan hingga kini Zoro masih mencari siapa pembunuh kedua orang tuanya, juga klannya.

"Hei, Zoro."

"Hn?"

"Kau akan masuk ke sekolah itu, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya aku juga diterima di sana."

"Oh."

"Zoro, kau akan masuk ke sana, kan?" ulang Kuina.

"Iya, iya. Apa boleh aku tidur sekarang?"

Kuina menghentikan gerakan tangannya, membiarkan lembutnya angin sore menggantikan dirinya untuk membelai lembut rambut hijau Zoro. Werewolf itu malah tampak agak gusar dalam tidurnya ketika Kuina melakukan itu.

"Dan bisakah kau teruskan gerakan tanganmu?"

* * *

><p>Zoro mengerutkan kening memandangi peta di tangannya. Ia terus merutuk di dalam hati akan kelemahan permanennya: buta arah. Zoro mudah tersesat dimanapun ia berada, dan karena Night Lullaby High School bukanlah sekolah yang 'kecil', tidak heran ia dengan mudahnya tersesat.<p>

"Dan dimana aula besar itu?"

Zoro membulak balik peta sekolah di tangannya, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya. Untung saja ia tidak bersama dengan Kuina sekarang. Kalau iya, Zoro tidak akan bisa membayangkan betapa menyebalkannya Kuina yang tengah mengejek dirinya.

"Kenapa semua pilar di sini mirip?"

Bukan salah pilar, tentu saja. Malahan aneh kalau pilar sekolah berbeda-beda desain dan warnanya, kan?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Zoro mendengar suara nyanyian merdu yang sepertinya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Night lullaby."

"ZORO!"

Baru saja Zoro akan melangkah menuju sumber suara itu, ada suara lain yang memanggil namanya. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menoleh, rupanya Kuina yang memanggilnya. Aduh, kalau sampai gadis itu tahu kalau Zoro tengah tersesat, mau ditaruh di mana muka Zoro?

"Kau… tersesat, kan?" Kuina nampak terengah-engah.

_Skakk matt_. Kuina jelas tahu kalau ia sedang tersesat. Hei, padahal Zoro sudah susah payah menyembunyikan wajah bingungnya!

"T-tidak juga."

"Sudahlah, ayo ke aula besar sekarang!" Kuina menarik lengan kekar Zoro.

Gengsi, sih, karena ketahuan sedang tersesat. Tapi, rasanya… sayang juga kalau harus melepaskan pegangan tangan Kuina.

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah, Zoro tidak dapat menolak tawaran bantuan dari Kuina untuk ke asrama khusus werewolf Night Lullaby. Kalau Zoro yang mencoba mencari jalan sendiri untuk ke sana, bisa-bisa besok pagi ia baru sampai dan beristirahat di sana. Apalagi Zoro sangat lelah di hari pertamanya yang ternyata malah banyak kegiatan juga.<p>

Persetan dengan sekolah ini, kalau bukan karena Kuina, werewolf bertubuh kekar itu akan berpikir seribu kali untuk bersekolah di sini.

"Tahu tidak, Zoro? Asrama laki-laki dan perempuan terpisah loh!" Kuina memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Kasihan, nanti tidak ada yang membelai rambutmu sampai tertidur."

"Aku bukan bayi," sahut Zoro kesal.

Kuina tertawa. Zoro dan Kuina memang berteman baik sejak kecil. Hanya berteman baik, tidak lebih. Meski tinggal bersama, Kuina menganggap Zoro sebagai seorang kakak yang butuh perhatiannya, setidaknya hingga saat ini.

"Itu asramanya, Zoro. Di depan nanti, kau tinggal ke kanan, lalu lurus dan ke... ah, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau yakin? Aku sih ragu," ujar Kuina polos.

Zoro mendengus kesal, tapi tidak membantah celoteh polos Kuina tadi. Memang sangat diragukan jika Zoro berhasil sampai ke asrama, walau jaraknya sudah tidak jauh lagi. Kuina tersenyum melihat wajah bimbang Zoro, kemudian menarik pelan lengan kekar pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak kalah dariku kali ini."

Zoro tertegun sesaat, kemudian membiarkan Kuina menggandeng lengannya. Lagipula, tadi kan bawahan ayah Kuina yang mengantar barang-barang milik Zoro dan Kuina ke asrama mereka. Jadi, tidak mengherankan bukan kalau Zoro tidak tahu jalan menuju asrama?

"Di sini, Zoro."

Keduanya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan tinggi—mirip dengan villa tua. Cukup gelap, hanya lampu dari beberapa kamar yang masih menyala menjadi penerangan bagi mereka berdua.

"Nah, jangan sampai tersesat menuju kamarmu, ya!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Hihihi… sampai besok!" gadis itu melambaikan tangannya.

Kuina berbalik, kemudian perlahan menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Zoro mendengus, tidak perlulah ia khawatir soal gadis itu. Kuina memang tampak lembut, tapi itu hanya penampilannya saja. Sewaktu kecil, Zoro pernah kalah dua ribu satu kali dalam berpedang dengan gadis manis itu. Jadi, Zoro tidak akan pernah khawatir mengenai keselamatan Kuina.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam asrama yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama bersekolah di Night Lullaby High School. Asrama itu besar, terdiri dari tiga lantai, tapi parahnya—

"Dan kenapa semua pintu di sini mirip?"

—Zoro tidak tahu di mana kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak Zoro mulai bersekolah di Night Lullaby High School. Tidak ada perbedaan berarti untuk Zoro dengan hari-harinya sebelum di sekolah itu. Ia hanya perlu mengikuti kelas yang ada, membolos sekali-sekali untuk tidur, lalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk mengobrol dengan Kuina… atau tidur.<p>

Hari ini hari Jum'at, berarti Zoro mengikuti tiga kelas: sejarah, matematika, dan biologi. Oh, sejarah, kelas Sir Crocodile yang sepertinya memiliki dendam tersendiri dengan klan Roronoa. Zoro sering kali diusir dengan alasan tidak jelas—mungkin karena gurunya tidak suka dengan wajah juteknya atau hobinya tertidur di kelas. Tapi Zoro sudah berusaha jadi anak baik, kok—dengan memasang wajah super ramah dan berusaha tidak tertidur.

Tapi hari ini, lagi-lagi ia diusir dari kelas. Alasannya: Zoro tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sir Crocodile. Hei! Memangnya Zoro tidak punya pekerjaan lain, apa? Masa seharian ia harus memandangi buku dengan kertas setua perkamen di zaman prasejarah dan memiliki sedikit gambar itu? Belum lagi beberapa istilah aneh yang ada di dalamnya. Zoro tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa tahan dengan serangkaian pelajaran yang seperti dongeng itu?

Zoro akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di pilar dekat perpustakaan. Niat awalnya memang duduk-duduk saja, tapi akan lain ceritanya jika suasana seperti sekarang ini—sunyi sepi. Oke, murid lain pasti masih ada di dalam kelas, sedang menerima pelajaran dari guru. Lagi-lagi, persetan dengan kelas sejarah, Zoro hanya menyukai kelas bahasa, dimana setiap jawaban tinggal ia karang bebas saja. Sayangnya, di kelas itu juga, ia harus bertemu dengan vampir pecinta wanita yang sangat ia benci.

Werewolf berambut hijau itu melirik jam besar yang terletak di halaman utama sekolah. Replika big ben—dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih kecil itu—menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang lima menit, masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum waktu istirahat. Zoro memejamkan matanya, semilir angin malam meniup lembut tiap helai rambut hijaunya, membuat rasa kantuk menghampiri Zoro dengan cepat. Tidak sampai lima menit, sang werewolf sudah tertidur.

* * *

><p>"Zoro…! Hei!"<p>

Kuina menepuk-nepuk pipi Zoro untuk membangunkan pemuda itu. Zoro hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tampak malas untuk terbangun dari istirahat malamnya. Lagipula, sepertinya bel istirahat baru berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kuina menghela nafas, kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Zoro.

"Kau diusir lagi, ya?" Kuina bergumam.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya dengkuran kecil yang terdengar dari mulut Zoro. Kuina hilang kesabaran, ia pun menjitak kepala Zoro dengan keras, membuat pemuda itu terbangun hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Kuina! Bisa tidak kau bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi?"

"Sudah! Tapi kau tidak bangun!"

"Tch."

"Lagipula, kau bukan manusia," Kuina menjulurkan lidah.

Zoro memalingkan wajah, kemudian mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak keras oleh Kuina. Lumayan sakit, sih, tapi Zoro sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, aneh rasanya kalau Kuina tidak berlaku kasar padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, tangan Zoro pun digantikan oleh tangan mungil Kuina yang mengusap rambut hijau sang werewolf. Rasanya… intensitas Kuina untuk melakukan hal ini semakin berkurang semenjak mereka masuk sekolah Night Lullaby.

"Rasanya aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini."

"Ya, kau sibuk dengan teman-teman barumu."

"Eh? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Itu hakmu."

"Zoro…"

Kuina menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika merasa ada seorang vampir mendekati mereka berdua. Zoro membenarkan posisi duduknya, sementara Kuina langsung mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Zoro.

"Luffy," gumam Zoro.

"Yo! Zoro!" sapa vampir bernama Luffy itu. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Mengganggu kenapa?"

"Kau sedang berduaan dengan… apa namanya itu yang terkenal di kalangan manusia?" Luffy tampak berpikir. "Ah! Pacarmu, kan?"

"Siapa yang pacarku, hah?" sahut Zoro kesal.

"Shishishi…" Luffy malah tertawa tak berdosa.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa?"

"Tukaran hari kelas Sejarah denganku, ya? Jadi jadwalmu sekarang Senin, Selasa, Rabu."

"Ya sudah," jawab Zoro cuek. Lagipula, apa bedanya? Mau hari apapun, ia tetap akan diusir keluar kelas.

"Terima kasih! Aku tahu kau pasti mau!" Luffy tersenyum lebar, lalu beranjak pergi.

Kuina yang tampak memegang lengan kiri Zoro erat-erat, mengendurkan pegangannya dan bergumam kecil, "aku tidak suka vampir."

Zoro hanya mengangguk tidak jelas untuk menjawabnya. "Sudah kubilang, kan, Luffy itu tidak seperti vampir lain. Kau tidak perlu takut."

**.**

**.**

**—Tsuzuku—**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>#curhat: Tidak sempat memperhatikan typo. Waktu mau publish chapter 2 ini, sempet takut. Soalnya gaje gini jadinya, kesannya kayak novel dan gagal mempertahankan suasana canon maupun ic-nya karakter. Selain itu, udah lama ga update pula. T^T<p>

Keterangan:

Keturunan darah murni yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi adalah keluarga Nico, sementara Sanji terkesan 'takut' pada Robin karena Nico Olvia yang memegang kekuasaan atas keluarganya. Sanji sendiri adalah anak angkat dari Zeff. Sementara Nami adalah keturunan darah campuran antara (ibu) vampir dan (ayah) manusia.

Roronoa adalah klan terkuat dalam kelompok werewolf. Zoro adalah keturunan terakhir dan satu-satunya yang ada. Ia diangkat sebagai anak oleh keluarga Kuina. Zoro suka dibelai karena nalurinya seperti seekor anjing (?).

Well, masih banyak yang belum jelas di sini karena disimpan untuk chapter selanjutnya, ya. Fufufu… ^^

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	3. History Class

Kali ini… Cha telat update karena beberapa hal. Pertama, pekan ulangan disusul dengan mid-term. Kedua, saat fanfic ini rampung, teksnya… dicuri! B-bukan, teksnya dipinjam sama teman Cha selama satu minggu. Jadi maaf atas keterlambatannya, minna. *bow*

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p><em>Kau pembunuh, aku predator<br>Kau di sana, aku di sini  
>Kau dan aku berbeda, berseberangan<br>Tapi tak kupungkiri keindahan dirimu…_

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau terima tawaran Luffy, sih?"<p>

Kuina melipat tangan di depan dada, lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur Zoro. Hari ini hari Sabtu, kedua werewolf itu pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah karena minggu kemarin mereka tidak pulang—silahkan salahkan tugas-tugas tambahan dengan jumlah super banyak dari Sir Crocodile.

"Karena aku mau saja. Lagipula, tidak ada bedanya, kan?"

"Tidak ada bedanya bagimana? Jelas beda!"

"Apa bedanya? Aku akan tetap diusir dari kelas."

"I-itu…" Kuina tampak berpikir. "…nanti kan kita tidak bersama lagi!"

"Cuma di kelas sejarah saja, kan?"

"T-tapi…"

"Sudahlah, Kuina, jangan dibahas lagi, aku ngantuk."

Kuina tidak berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Zoro beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, lalu merebahkan tubuh dan menempatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kuina.

'Tapi aku mau terus bersamamu, Zoro…'

**.**

**.**

**-Night Lullaby-  
>[Lullaby 3: History Class]<br>Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Romance/Tragedy  
>Pairing(s) : ZoRob<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AU  
>Summary : <strong>**Sepertinya, Robin kini tidak heran kalau pemuda satu ini sering diusir dari kelas, satu lagi tukang tidur. Unik sekali, werewolf cuek yang suka tidur.**

**.**

**.**

Senin malam, sebelum masuk sekolah, Robin datang terlalu cepat hari ini, karena Nami tidak mengikuti kelas Sejarah. Gadis berambut oranye itu akan menghadap kepala sekolah karena kemarin ia terlambat tiba di asrama dan harus melaporkan sebab keterlambatannya. Yah, Robin paham, mungkin karena harus pergi ke tempat Sanji, Nami jadi agak terlambat kembali ke asrama Night Lullaby.

Vampir berambut hitam sebahu itu memutuskan untuk membaca buku tebal yang ada di atas mejanya. Kertasnya setua perkamen zaman prasejarah, dan banyak istilah asing—buku pelajaran sejarah. Sebenarnya Robin hafal hampir seluruh isi buku pelajaran itu, mengingat Sejarah adalah mata pelajaran kesukaannya.

Bruk!

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau menjatuhkan tasnya ke atas meja, tepat di sebelah Robin, membuat gadis itu menoleh sedikit. Kalau dari penampilanya—yang hanya mengenakan kaus putih, celana hitam panjang, dan bandana yang diikat di lengan kirinya—ia pasti seorang werewolf.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya werewolf itu.

Untuk ukuran werewolf, dia cukup sopan bagi Robin.

"Aku tidak akan lama, paling lima belas menit pelajaran, aku diusir."

Tanpa sadar, Robin tertawa kecil. "Kok begitu?"

"Tidak tahu. Kalau aku tidak diusir, anggap saja itu keajaiban."

"Begitu? Hmm… kau boleh duduk di situ," jawab Robin akhirnya.

Tanpa ada ucapan terima kasih, pemuda itu duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Robin. Sang vampir tidak berkomentar lagi, ia melanjutkan membaca buku, dirasakan beberapa pasang mata murid lain yang baru datang, memandang aneh ke arah Zoro, terutama dari klan vampir.

"Selamat malam Robiiiiin-chw—hei!" Sanji yang baru datang tampak terganggu dengan pemuda di samping robin. "Ngapain kau di samping Robin-chwanku, Lumut?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Lintah."

"Robin-chan, kenapa kau duduk di sampingnya? Harusnya… Nami-swan…"

"Sanji, Nami sedang melaopor ke kepala sekolah, dan soal dia… aku hanya ingin tahu, mengapa ia diusir setiap mendapat kelas Sejarah."

"Tapi, Robin-chwaaan…" Sanji setengah merajuk.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau susul Nami dan jelaskan tentang kunjungannya ke rumahmu, Sanji?"

"B-benar juga."

"Nah?" Robin tampak menunggu tindakan Sanji selanjutnya.

"Aku ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu, Robin-chwan! Sampaikan absenku pada buaya itu!"

Robin hanya tersenyum mendengar julukan Sanji untuk guru sejarah mereka. Well, ibunya sendiri menyebut Sir Crocodile penjilat, maka tidak heran kalau ada beberapa murid yang tidak suka dengan sang guru. Sepertinya, termasuk werewolf yang kini duduk di samping Robin. Gadis beriris biru itu melirik pemuda di sampingnya, dan betapa terkejutnya Robin ketika melihat werewolf itu sudah terlelap tidur, tampak nyaman.

Sepertinya, Robin kini tidak heran kalau pemuda satu ini sering diusir dari kelas, satu lagi tukang tidur. Robin ingat, ia pernah memergoki werewolf berambut hijau ini tengah tertidur di depan perpustakaan, kalau tidak salah, Jum'at lalu. Unik sekali, werewolf cuek yang suka tidur. Tanpa sadar, segaris senyum menghiasi wajah Robin.

"Hei, hari ini kita tidak bernyanyi di aula, kan?" tanya seorang siswi berambut biru muda kepada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Tidak. Para murid yang akan lulus itu saja, Vivi." jawab seorang siswa yang bernama Kohza, teman baik Vivi.

"Oh, aku jadi kepikiran kapan akan memutuskan untuk lulus," Vivi tersenyum.

"Kau bisa lulus kapan saja," jawab Kohza.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, terdengar nyanyian merdu dari arah aula Night Lullaby High School. Robin adalah murid terlama di Night Lullaby, ia sudah empat belas tahun bersekolah di sana, atau dalam hitungan usia manusia, hampir tiga tahun. Vampir darah murni itu baru berusia enam belas tahun, sekali lagi dalam hitungan usia manusia. Seorang vampir darah murni akan berhenti menua saat berusia seratus lima puluh tahun, di mana wajahnya akan tampak seperti manusia yang berusia dua puluh delapan sampai tiga puluh tahun.

Ibu Robin, Nico Olvia, sudah berusia lebih dari empat abad, dan masih tampak cantik. Tentu saja, seorang vampir darah murni, apalagi keturunan Nico, sangat menjunjung tinggi kecantikan dalam penampilannya.

Robin menutup bukunya, lalu mulai menulis catatan kecil di atas buku notes sederhana berukuran setengah dari buku tulis standar. Bel berbunyi tak lama setelah para murid selesai menyanyikan Night Lullaby. Sir Crocodile pun masuk ke dalam kelas ketika Robin masih berkutat dengan catatan kecilnya.

"Selamat malam," sapa Sir Crocodile.

"Selamat malam, Sir," jawab seluruh siswa, Zoro nampak terbangun.

Mata guru sejarah itu semakin menyipit ketika melihat siswa berambut hijau yang duduk di samping Robin. Pandangannya tampak berubah—terkejut, jengkel, dan luar biasa sebal.

"Oh, kau pindah di jam kelasku, Roronoa? Atau kau tersesat?"

"Tidak, aku bertukar jam dengan Luffy."

"Monkey D. Luffy ? Oh, baiklah. Bisakah kau katakan padaku di halaman berapa sejarah tentang East Blue dimuat ?"

Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu sementara buku sejarahnya masih tertutup rapat? Zoro menghela nafas, hendak membuka mulutnya sebelum gadis vampir si sebelahnya meletakkan secarik kertas di hadapannya.

"Halaman dua ratus empat belas, paragraf dua, baris pertama."

"Aku terkesan. Apa Nico Robin menularkan sedikit kecerdasannya padamu?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau boleh mengikuti kelasku ini."

Oke, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Roronoa Zoro. Gadis vampir yang bernama Nico Robin itu hanya tersenyum tipis ketika Zoro meliriknya.

* * *

><p>Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Robin merapikan buku-buku di atas mejanya, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia duduk sebangku dengan werewolf, dan rasanya tidak buruk juga.<p>

"Hei, _Onna_," panggil Zoro, saat Robin sudah akan beranjak dari kelas.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Robin, Zoro mengangguk. "Maaf, tapi namaku Nico Robin, kalau kau lupa."

"Apapun itu, terima kasih," Zoro membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Untuk?"

"Sejarah tadi."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, tapi… maaf, besok kau tidak dapat duduk di situ lagi."

"Aku tahu, teman vampirmu akan duduk disini."

Robin mengangguk, kemudian benar-benar beranjak dari kelas sejarah. Selanjutnya adalah kelas geografi, dan biasanya Nami tidak akan melewatkan kelas ini, apapun yang terjadi. Penasaran, Robin memutuskan untuk menyusul Nami ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Ternyata, Nico Olvia baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah ketika Robin sampai. Gadis vampir itu berniat untuk berbalik, namun sang ibu sudah terlanjur melihat anaknya.

"Robin."

"Ibu."

"Ada apa? Ada perlu dengan ibu?"

"Tidak. Tadi aku hanya mencari Nami. Boleh aku pergi sekarang ?"

"Kau tidak bisa di sini sebentar lagi?"

"Habis ini aku ada kelas geografi, Ibu tidak mau aku melewatkannya, kan?"

Olvia menghela nafas panjang, sementara sang anak sudah berbalik pergi. Sudah lama wanita itu mencoba untuk bersikap lunak di depan putri kesayangannya, namun Robin tetap saja terus menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Ibu mendengar kabar tentang Law!"

Robin menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian kembali berjalan lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli."

"Ibu tidak percaya kau begitu cepat melupakannya, Robin."

"Aku tidak melupakannya, aku hanya tidak peduli padanya."

"Itu sama saja kau melupakannya."

"Dan Ibu yang membuatku begitu."

"ROBIN!"

"Sudah, Bu, pembicaraan tentangnya hanya akan memancing pertengkaran."

Olvia nyaris menitikkan air matanya ketika Robin menghilang dari pandangannya. Benar, pembicaraan tentang laki-laki itu hanya akan memancing pertengkaran dia dengan sang anak, sekaligus juga menyakiti hati Robin dengan mengingatkannya pada laki-laki yang akan selalu menempati urutan teratas di hatinya.

* * *

><p>Zoro baru saja akan tertidur di dalam kelas Bahasa Jepang ketika Kuina menepuk pundaknya dengan cukup keras hingga membuat werewolf berambut hijau itu kembali terbangun.<p>

"Zoro!"

"Jangan ganggu aku, Kuina, aku ngantuk."

"Loh? Bukankah tadi kau diusir dari kelas?"

"Tidak. Ada seorang gadis vampir yang menolongku."

Kuina tertegun. "Siapa namanya?"

"Entah, aku lupa," jawab Zoro sekenanya, kemudian kembali merebahkan kepala ke atas meja.

"Zoro!" Kuina tampak kesal.

Zoro kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya, kemudian mendengus kesal. Kuina sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan beritahu-aku-sekarang-juga.

"Nico Robin. Puas?"

"N-Nico?" kali ini kedua mata Kuina membulat sempurna.

Keturunan darah murni. Kalau bisa, seumur hidup, Kuina tidak mau berhubungan dengan vampir-vampir sombong itu. Tapi kali ini lain ceritanya, Zoro akan terus bertemu dengan vampir bernama Nico Robin itu tiga kali dalam seminggu, dan itu berarti mau tidak mau Kuina juga pasti akan berhubungan juga dengan gadis itu—cepat atau lambat.

"Zoro, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu."

"Heh, kau mulai seperti ayahmu yang membenci lintah itu?"

"Bukan, maksudku... ini demi kau juga, Zoro."

"Demi aku?" Zoro mengerutkan kening, Kuina menunduk.

Tidak, Kuina tidak berbohong. Jika Zoro dekat dengan gadis vampir itu, bukan hal yang mustahil kalau keduanya akan meruntuhkan tembok pemisah kedua klan. Tapi, bukan itu masalah utamanya, vampir keturunan darah murni biasanya tidak berperasaan, dan Kuina tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Zoro.

Zoro meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu mengacak rambut biru tua Kuina. "Aku bukan bayi."

Kuina hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Zoro, sementara pemuda itu kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

* * *

><p>"Kudengar tadi kau duduk dengan werewolf, Robin nee-chan?" tanya Nami sambil melipat peta buatannya saat pelajaran geografi berakhir.<p>

"Ya, karena kau tidak ada, jadi aku mengizinkannya."

"Eh? Kau mengenal werewolf itu, Robin nee-chan?"

Robin menggeleng. "Lagipula itu tidak penting untukku. Ia hanya duduk di tempatmu untuk sementara."

"Ah, begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong Nami, kau belum menceritakan padaku bagaimana hari-harimu di rumah Sanji."

Nami menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"T-tidak banyak, hanya..." Nami memainkan jari-jari tangannya, "...kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, makan bersama Zeff-sensei, lalu..."

Nami pun mulai menceritakan semua waktu yang ia habiskan di rumah sang pacar, Robin hanya mendengarkan, sesekali menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Nami.

.

.

—Tsuzuku—

.

.

#curhat: Tidak sempat memperhatikan typo. Jadi tolong beritahu bila menemukannya, minna. Well yeah, chapter ini memang menyimpan banyak misteri yang akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya. Ehehe… Setelah ini, Cha janji akan update rutin dan lebih cepat. ^^

Keterangan:

Kuina adalah werewolf, tentu saja. Kebanyakan werewolf seusia Kuina takut dengan vampir keturunan darah murni karena terbiasa mendengar cerita dari orang tua mereka tentang sadisnya vampir keturunan darah murni. Tentu saja hal itu dimaksudkan untuk menjauhkan anak mereka dari vampir-vampir itu. Sementara werewolf seperti Zoro terlatih untuk bertarung dengan vampir.

Kohza dan Vivi itu cameo, nggak bakal muncul lagi. Serius. FYI, both of them are werewolves. ^^a

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	4. It's Our Little Secret

Akhirnya bisa update chapter 4! Well yeah, ditengah debaran-debaran nggak karuan sebelum bagi rapor bayangan dan sebelum menggunakan PC itu dilarang, fanfic ini berhasil update! ^^

OOC. (Cha menuliskan dua kali tentang peringatan ini), silahkan tekan back bila keberatan dengan ke-OOC-an itu. :)

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p><em>Sejak awal memang ada,<br>tembok pemisah, jurang ironi,  
>dan palung takdir yang tak nyata<br>Namun mampu menekankan 'perbedaan'_

* * *

><p>Pagi hari, saat para vampir dan werewolf di asrama Night Lullaby masih terlelap di dalam kamar masing-masing, Robin tengah sibuk mencari buku yang akan dibacanya. Jemari lentiknya tampak menelusuri rak buku pribadi di dalam kamarnya, dan matanya pun tampak bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, membaca judul-judul buku di rak itu.<p>

Saat menemukan buku yang ia cari, Robin tersenyum tipis, kemudian menarik buku itu keluar dari rak.

Pluk.

Selembar foto jatuh bersamaan dengan saat Robin menarik keluar buku yang akan dibacanya. Gadis vampir itu menunduk sedikit untuk mengambil foto itu, dan iris birunya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa orang dalam foto itu.

Robin kecil dan seorang anak laki-laki berjaket hitam-kuning sedang tersenyum senang.

"Law…"

**.**

**.**

**-Night Lullaby-  
>[Lullaby 4: It's Our Little Secret]<br>Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Romance/Tragedy  
>Pairing(s) : ZoRob<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AU  
>Summary : <strong>**Zoro mendengus sebal, kalau memang ia harus diajari dengan teman sebayanya, mengapa harus dengan gadis-vampir-keturunan-darah-murni itu?**

**.**

**.**

Selasa malam, jam pelajaran ke empat, sehabis istirahat, adalah kelas Sejarah untuk Zoro. Pemuda itu sudah berada di tempat duduk paling belakang sejak tadi, lima menit setelah jam istirahat berbunyi. Sisa dua puluh lima menit waktu istirahat ia gunakan sebaik mungkin untuk tidur. Zoro bukan tipe orang yang suka bersosialisasi, temannya dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Robin dan Nami masuk ke dalam kelas, Sanji pun mengikuti dibelakang dua gadis vampir itu. Pandangan Robin sempat tertuju pada werewolf berambut hijau yang kemarin duduk di sampingnya, tapi kemudian ia mengalihkan padangannya. Tentu saja Sanji sempat melihat hal ini.

"Apa kau merasa terganggu, Robin-chan?"

"Hn? Tentu saja tidak."

"Apa itu werewolf yang dikatakan Sanji kemarin, Nee-chan?" tanya Nami.

"Begitulah. Bisakah kita membicarakan yang lain?"

"T-tentu saja, Robin-chan," Sanji tampak sedikit canggung.

"Terima kasih," Robin tersenyum, kemudian melangkah ke tempatnya biasa duduk, dua meja di depan tempat Zoro duduk.

Selanjutnya, Sanji tampak sibuk mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya, sementara Robin tampak mendengarkan cerita-cerita dari Nami. Dan lima menit kemudian, Zoro terbangun, tepat ketika bel tanda istirahat usai berbunyi.

Werewolf itu meregangkan tubuhnya, ia melirik tempat duduk di sampingnya. Kosong. Ada siswa yang tidak masuk. Atau sudah lulus? Entahlah. Zoro tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Tak lama kemudian, Sir Crocodile masuk ke dalam kelas Sejarah sambil membawa buku tebal di tangannya. Dan Zoro adalah orang pertama yang mendapat pandangan tidak suka dari guru sejarah itu.

"Selamat malam, Sir," sapa seluruh siswa.

"Selamat malam," Sir Crocodile meletakkan buku yang dibawanya ke atas meja. "Roronoa, bisa tolong beritahu aku di halaman berapa sejarah mengenai werewolf dimuat?"

Kalau saja tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah, Zoro ingin memukul tampak mengejek guru yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas itu. Siswa lain tampak menoleh ke arah Zoro yang sedang kebingungan. Saat tengah memandang sekeliling, tak sengaja mata werewolf itu menangkap jari-jari Robin yang tengah bergerak membentuk angka.

"Halaman dua ratus dua puluh?"

Wajah Sir Crocodile tampak terkejut, ini adalah kali kedua murid yang sangat ingin ia keluarkan dari kelasnya berhasil menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Aneh. Siapa yang membuatnya pintar begitu? Apa dengan sekali duduk dengan Nico Robin—yang notabene murid kesayangannya—bisa membuat ia pintar sejarah?

"Benar. Kau boleh mengikuti kelasku."

"Sir," Robin mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa, Nona Robin?"

"Apa jika saya tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Anda, saya akan dikeluarkan dari kelas?"

Pertanyaan Robin sontak membuat seisi kelas terkejut. Adalah hal yang mustahil jika Nico Robin yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya itu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari guru, apalagi jika sampai dikeluarkan dari kelas.

"Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, kan?" Sir Crocodile tertawa getir.

"Kalau begitu, bisa saya meminta Anda memperlakukan semua murid dengan adil?" Robin menekankan kata terakhir.

"Maksudmu tentang Roronoa, Nona Robin?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Kau yakin dengan kemampuannya? Oh, kenapa tidak kau ajari saja dia sejarah?"

"Apakah itu sebuah tugas, Sir Crocodile?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak."

"Terima kasih. Pelajaran ini akan kulanjutkan."

Zoro mendengus sebal setelah sedikit perdebatan mengenai kemampuannya itu berakhir. Hei! Dia tidak sebodoh itu, kok. Lagipula, kalau memang ia harus diajari dengan teman sebayanya, mengapa harus dengan gadis-vampir-keturunan-darah-murni itu?

* * *

><p>Setelah pelajaran sejarah berakhir, Zoro langsung berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk Robin. Gadis itu masih sibuk mencatat di notes kecilnya. Entah apa yang ia tulis, Zoro tidak terlalu mengerti. Teman sebangkunya, Nami, tampak sudah berjalan dengan—err—kekasihnya, mungkin? Si alis pelintir itu.<p>

"Kalau kau ada perlu denganku, katakan saja, Roronoa-san," Robin belum melepaskan pandangannya dari buku kecil yang sedang ia tulisi.

"Kapan?"

"Untuk?"

"Kau mengajariku."

"Terserah padamu."

Zoro menghela nafas panjang, gadis ini sedikit menyebalkan juga ternyata. "Hari Kamis, setelah matahari terbenam, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, di taman dekat jam besar Night Lullaby."

"Setuju."

"Kau tahu tempatnya, kan…" Robin menutup buku-bukunya. "…Roronoa-san?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku sekolah di sini?"

"Oh? Fufufu…" Robin menatap Zoro, kemudian tertawa kecil.

Zoro mendengus sebal, merasa tawa itu untuk dirinya. Robin kemudian memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas sekolah, lalu ia selempangkan di bahu kanannya. Gadis berambut raven itu lantas bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Nah, Roronoa-san, aku masih ada kelas selanjutnya. Permisi."

Zoro mengangguk, kemudian ikut berjalan keluar kelas, tepat di belakang Robin. Saat baru saja sampai di depan pintu kelas, seorang gadis berambut biru tua sudah menyambut mereka berdua. Senyum gadis itu tampak memudar setelah melihat Robin berjalan keluar, tak lama sebelum Zoro.

"Nico… Robin?" gumam Kuina lirih.

"Hm? Maaf? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Robin.

"T-tidak."

"Begitu?" Robin tersenyum simpul.

"Dia temanku, _Onna_. Namanya Kuina," ucap Zoro akhirnya.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu Kuina. Aku Robin, Nico Robin."

"Ya."

"Nah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Permisi."

Robin berbalik, kemudian berjalan menjauhi kedua werewolf tadi. Zoro hanya diam, kemudian melirik Kuina yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Pemuda itu lantas melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Kuina.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Zoro.

Kuina menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini jam istirahat, kan? Kau tidak mau ke kelas duluan?"

"Ya. Ayo!"

Kedua werewolf itu lantas berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Kamis malam, hampir dua jam setelah matahari terbenam, dan beberapa murid sudah mulai datang ke Night Lullaby High School. Nico Robin duduk di pinggir tempat duduk beton aula besar Night Lullaby, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pilar yang ada di sana, sesekali pandangannya ia alihkan ke pemuda berambut hijau yang sedari tadi bolak balik di sekitar situ, hampir dua jam lamanya, sekali lagi.<p>

Sambil tersenyum, gadis itu mengambil buku yang berada di dekatnya, kemudian melompat turun dari tempatnya duduk. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke tempat pemuda berambut hijau yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

"Seratus sepuluh menit, Roronoa-san," ucapnya, tepat di belakang Zoro.

Pemuda itu menoleh sekilas, dan kembali mengutuk kelemahan permanennya. Sudah hampir dua belas tahun bersekolah di Night Lullaby dan masih tersesat untuk menemukan 'mini Big Ben' Night Lullaby adalah hal yang cukup memalukan juga.

"Apa lain kali kau perlu kujemput?" Robin tersenyum menggoda.

"Tch!" Zoro mendengus sebal.

"Nah, daripada membuang waktu, bukankah lebih baik kita memulai saja? Keberatan jika kita pindah ke perpustakaan?" tanya Robin lagi, Zoro menggeleng.

Gadis berambut raven itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah, sementara Zoro tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti di belakang gadis itu sambil menggerutu dengan gusar.

Well, tidak ada yang sulit bagi seorang Nico Robin untuk tahu beberapa informasi sederhana tentang Roronoa Zoro, salah satunya tentang buta arah akutnya.

* * *

><p>"Kudengar tadi kau berduaan dengan Zoro di perpustakaan, Robin nee-chan?" tanya Nami saat jam pertama akan dimulai, keduanya berada di kelas Geografi.<p>

"Hanya untuk mengajarinya saja."

"Ah… kupikir ada kemungkinan kau menyukainya, Nee-chan," Nami tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia werewolf, Nami," Robin mulai membuka bukunya.

"Sayang, ya? Padahal menurutku dia cocok dengan Nee-chan."

Robin hanya tersneyum tanpa menjawab pendapat Nami lagi. Vampir keturunan darah campuran antara vampir dan manusia memang memiliki rasa manusiawi yang lebih tinggi ketimbang vampir berdarah murni. Jadi, Robin tidak akan heran jika Nami berani bilang seperti itu kepadanya.

Tidak mungkin, kan? 'Kedekatan' antara seorang werewolf dengan vampir berdarah murni adalah hal yang sangat dilarang dalam peraturan. Jika dilanggar, maka hukuman bagi keduanya hanyalah satu: mati, dan Robin tahu persis hal itu, bahkan saat usianya masih sangat belia dulu.

Begitu juga dengan sang werewolf yang hanya menganggap pertemuan di perpustakaan tadi hanyalah belajar kelompok biasa dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pandangan sinis yang diarahkan kepadanya. Sedari tadi, malah Kuina yang sepertinya merasa risih dengan pandangan sinis beberapa siswa yang diberikan untuk Zoro ketika mereka berjalan menuju ke kelas Matematika.

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa saja sih dengan darah murni itu?"

"Dia menyuruhku membaca."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, memberikan beberapa soal."

"Cuma… itu saja, kan? Maksudku, tidak lebih?" tanya Kuina hati-hati.

"Memangnya kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Zoro balik.

Kuina terdiam sesaat, mengalihkan pandangannya ke taman bunga Night Lullaby. Bulan ini, bunga lavender tampak menghiasi taman itu.

"Kuina?" panggil Zoro saat menyadari gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"T-tidak, sih, bukan apa-apa, maksudku…"

"Hn?" Zoro menatap Kuina bingung.

"Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarnya, tapi aku… hanya… tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengan vampir darah murni itu."

Zoro menghela nafas, sedikit kesal dengan tingkah aneh Kuina terhadap para vampir. Ini bukan kali pertama Kuina bertingkah seperti ini. Dulu saat pertama kali mengenal Luffy, vampir keturunan darah campuran yang merupakan cucu kepala sekolah, Kuina bertingkah seperti ini juga.

"Nah, Kuina, aku juga sudah bosan untuk berkata, bahwa aku bukan bayi, aku bisa menjaga diriku, oke?"

Kuina mengangguk ragu mendengar jawaban Zoro. Benar, berteman dengan siapapun memang menjadi hak Zoro, tetapi Kuina tidak habis pikir, kenapa 'kakak'nya yang satu ini suka sekali berteman dengan vampir? Dulu Luffy, namun hati Kuina lega ketika Zoro meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Luffy adalah laki-laki dan Zoro tidak akan melibatkan dirinya dalam urusan Luffy yang menyangkut klannya.

Lalu sekarang? Nico Robin itu, bagaimana Kuina akan meyakinkan dirinya? Nico Robin adalah perempuan, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan timbul rasa 'tertarik' yang menyebabkan 'kedekatan' di antara keduanya. Kuina hanya tidak mau Zoro dihukum mati secara konyol hanya karena alasan itu.

Bagaimanapun, Kuina… sangat menyayangi Zoro. Benar, sayang.

* * *

><p>Beberapa minggu kemudian…<p>

Sudah beberapa kali Zoro dan Robin belajar bersama sebelum jam sekolah Night Lullaby dimulai. Hari ini adalah hari Kamis lainnya untuk Zoro dan Robin belajar bersama, yah, rutin sesuai jadwal mereka. Satu jam lagi sekolah akan dimulai dan keduanya tengah duduk di dekat 'mini Big Ben' Night Lullaby.

Zoro membaca dengan serius buku bersampul cokelat di tangannya. Robin tampak menulis di notes kecilnya, sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada werewolf di depannya, menunggu ia selesai membaca materi.

Dulu Zoro sangat membenci sejarah karena sering diusir dari kelas ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Selain itu, ia memang tidak tertarik mempelajari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu. Tapi, sejak diajari oleh vampir keturunan darah murni satu ini, pelajaran sejarah rasanya tidak buruk juga.

"Selesai," Zoro menyodorkan buku di tangannya pada Robin.

"Boleh kutanyai?"

"Tentu saja, kali ini tidak akan gagal lagi!" sahut Zoro yakin.

Robin tersenyum, kemudian membuka buku yang tadi diberikan Zoro padanya, tangannya bergerak menelusuri kata demi kata dalam buku itu.

"Siapa pendiri dari Night Lullaby?"

"Monkey D. Garp dan Nico Olvia."

"Lalu siapa yang akhirnya menjadi kepala sekolah?"

"Monkey D. Garp."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena ia yang pertama mencetuskan ide itu."

"Tahun berapa sekolah Night Lullaby dibangun?"

"Tahun 1650?"

"Bukan."

"Tahun 1670?"

"Salah."

"Argh! Tahun berapa?"

"1714."

"Ah! Itu kan hampir benar!"

"Hmm? Iya, iya."

Robin kembali tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Zoro yang tidak mau kalah. Gadis itu kemudian membalik halaman selanjutnya dari buku yang ia pegang. Sebenarnya Zoro tidak bodoh, ia bisa mengingat nama orang dan suatu kejadian dengan cepat, namun tidak untuk tahun dan nama tempat.

"Mau kau baca lagi?" tanya Robin.

"Tidak. Aku lelah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Robin pun menutup bukunya, kemudian ia letakkan di sampingnya. Zoro hanya menguap, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke rerumputan di belakangnya.

"Jadi… ibumu pemilik sekolah ini, ya?" tanya Zoro tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Robin menoleh. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Nico Olvia… dan kau Nico Robin, kan? Kupikir ada hubungan di antara kalian dengan nama keluarga yang sama."

"Yah… sepertinya memang begitu," Robin menjawab tidak jelas, kemudian memeluk lututnya.

"Aku tidak suka ikut campur, tapi, bersyukurlah kau masih punya orang tua."

Gadis berambut raven itu kembali menoleh pada werewolf di sampingnya. "Memangnya kemana orang tuamu?"

Zoro menghela nafas. "Tidak tahu."

Robin nampak bingung dengan jawaban Zoro, ia menelengkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri, sedikit membuat Zoro gusar dipandang seperti itu. Pemuda itu membuang pandangannya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan Robin. Padahal dulu, saat bertemu pertama kali dengan vampir satu ini, jantungnya berdetak normal. Masa hanya dalam beberapa minggu berada di dekat vampir satu ini jantungnya jadi berdebar tidak karuan?

"Tidak tahu?" tanya Robin memastikan.

"Aku tidak tahu orang tuaku dimana, apakah mereka masih hidup, dan bahkan aku tidak ingat jelas wajah mereka," tampak Zoro menerawang menatap langit.

Sejak pertama bertemu dan—katakan saja—berteman dengan pemuda berambut hijau ini, kali ini adalah saat pertama Robin melihat Zoro menerawang seperti itu, pandangannya tampak kosong.

"Aku bicara aneh, maaf," Zoro kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"Tidak apa, semua orang pernah begitu, Roronoa-san," Robin tersenyum.

"Kau selalu bicara sok bijak," Zoro mendengus, "memangnya usiamu berapa?"

"Delapan puluh tahun."

"Tepat?"

"Tidak sih, delapan puluh tiga, tepatnya."

"Ha! Aku satu tahun lebih tua darimu! Aku delapan puluh empat."

"Tapi dua bulan lagi usiaku delapan puluh empat juga, kok."

"Baik, setidaknya aku tiga bulan lebih tua!"

"Iya, iya," Robin tertawa kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, angin nakal berhembus cukup kencang, meniup helai-helai rambut raven Robin. Gadis itu merapikan rambutnya, walau beberapa detik kemudian kembali berantakan lagi.

"Kau ikat saja."

"Aku tidak bawa ikat rambut."

Zoro mendengus, kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia melepas bandana yang terikat di tangan kirinya, lalu berdiri di belakang Robin—mengikat rambut gadis itu. Entah mengapa, karena hal ini saja, membuat Robin tersipu. Sebelumnya, tidak ada yang berani begini padanya, semuanya hanya menunduk hormat kepadanya dan seolah memberi 'jarak', bahkan Sanji dan Nami sekalipun.

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka melihat rambutmu tergerai, sih, tapi di awal Desember seperti ini, anginnya kencang," Zoro kembali duduk.

"Oh… suka?"

"J-jangan salah sangka! Bukan begitu… maksudku…" Zoro tersipu, ia salah tingkah.

"Fufufu… sudahlah, aku paham," Robin tertawa kecil.

Zoro pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mendengus sebal. Gadis ini terkadang menyebalkan juga untuk Zoro, selain karena sifat jahilnya, Robin tampak senang memojokkannya—walau dalam konteks bercanda.

"Nah, sepertinya sekolah akan dimulai, Roronoa-san. Terima kasih atas obrolan menyenangkan hari ini," Robin tersenyum lagi.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, _Onna_."

Dan keduanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

* * *

><p>Menjelang pagi, Robin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur asrama vampir Night Lullaby. Diliriknya jam dinding yang terpasang di kamar asramanya, hampir pukul empat dan tadi ia agak terlambat kembali ke asrama karena keasyikan membaca buku di perpustakaan.<p>

Tok… tok… tok…

"Nee-chan? Apakah kau sudah tidur?"

Suara pintu diketuk dan tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara Nami yang memanggil Robin. Gadis berambut raven itu menghela nafas panjang, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku belum tidur, Nami. Sebentar."

Robin berjalan ke arah pintu, kemudian membukanya. Tampak Nami berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum sumringah. Robin mengisyaratkan gadis berambut oranye itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Nami?" Robin bertanya sambil menutup pintu.

"Hanya ingin ngobrol saja, Robin nee-chan. Apa aku mengganggumu?" Nami duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Tidak, tentu saja."

Robin melangkah ke tempat tidurnya, kemudian beranjak naik ke sana. Ia memberikan salah satu bantalnya kepada Nami, sementara ia memeluk sebuah bantal berwarna ungu yang berbentuk hati.

"Siapa yang memberikanmu bantal itu, Nee-chan?"

"Hn? Ini? Ibuku yang memberikannya."

"Ah, kupikir werewolf itu."

"Nami…" tegur Robin pelan, kemudian tersenyum.

"Maaf, maaf, Nee-chan, habisnya senyummu tampak manis sekali jika di dekat werewolf itu, dan kupikir, yah… begitulah."

"Fufufu… tidakkah kau tahu bahwa hubungan spesial antara vampir dan werewolf itu dilarang keras?"

"Jadi itu benar? Aku pernah dengar hal itu dari ibu, sih."

"Ya, tentu saja, Nami," Robin tersenyum.

"Wah, keturunan darah murni banyak tahu, ya?"

"Tidak juga, kok. Fufufu…"

"Kau pasti banyak belajar dari kecil kan, Nee-chan?"

"Begitulah. Lagipula, aku tidak punya ketertarikan khusus pada Roronoa-san, kalau kau penasaran."

"Serius?"

Robin mengangguk dan kemudian Nami menanyakan rentetan pertanyaan lainnya yang dijawab singkat oleh Robin, sesekali keduanya tertawa, atau Nami yang berargumen panjang lebar.

**.**

**.**

**—Tsuzuku—**

**.**

**.**

#curhat: Tidak sempat memperhatikan typo. Jadi tolong beritahu bila menemukannya, minna. Di chapter ini sudah mulai terbuka pelan-pelan, kan? Nah, setidaknya memuaskan keingintahuan readers dan (almost) full ZoRob, isn't it? Hehehe… ^^

Update darurat, sebelum bagi rapor (jaga-jaga kalau nilai jelek dan dilarang pakai PC). Ah, chapter 5 sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama untuk update kalau besok rapor Cha ga memuaskan. *bow* Doakan rapor Cha, ya! #prayforrapor (?)

Keterangan:

Kamar asrama Robin adalah yang paling bagus jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Saat Robin meminta kamar biasa, Olvia memarahinya habis-habisan dan berkata kalau putrinya itu perlu dimanjakan juga walau notabene Robin berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Sir Crocodile. Sosok guru yang pilih-pilih murid. Kalo suka, disayang banget, kalo nggak suka, didepak dari kelas bagaimanapun caranya. No offense yaaa… ini kan cuma fiksi ^^a

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	5. Nico and Roronoa

Chapter 5 di upload saat tengah mencari puisi, sambil ngumpet-ngumpet di depan mama. Uhuk. Maaf kalau mengecewakan (dan memang iya, sepertinya).

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p><em>Jika masa lalu adalah mawar berduri<br>Maka ingatlah mawar itu, lupakan durinya  
>Jika masa depan adalah matahari<br>Maka sambutlah seperti cerah sinarnya_

* * *

><p><em>Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu tengah duduk di pinggir sungai sambil memeluk lututnya. Air matanya belum berhenti mengaliri pipinya, berulang kali gadis kecil itu mengusap pipinya, namun air matanya masih terus mengalir.<em>

"_Hiks… hiks…"_

_Gadis kecil itu kemudian memandangi pantulan dirinya di air sungai. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang._

"_Ketemu."_

_Bayangan seorang anak laki-laki berjaket hitam-kuning terpantul di air. Gadis kecil itu diam, membiarkan anak laki-laki itu memeluknya. Air matanya mulai berhenti dan wajahnya tampak lega._

"_Law nii-san," gumamnya lirih._

"_Ada apa, Robin? Apa ibumu memarahimu lagi?" tangan kanan Law bergerak mengusap rambut Robin dengan lembut._

_Robin menggeleng._

"_Lalu?"_

"_Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Hiks. Mereka semua menundukkan kepala dan menghindariku."_

"_Hei, hei, itu tandanya mereka menghormatimu."_

"_Tidak, mereka seperti takut padaku, karena aku seorang Nico."_

"_Aku tidak takut pada Nico kecil ini."_

"_Nii-san!" Robin menengokkan kepalanya hingga berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah Law. Anak laki-laki itu malah tertawa._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Robin…" Law mengacak rambut Robin dengan lembut, "…walau dunia membencimu, aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu. Aku janji."_

_Dan gadis kecil itu kembali tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Law._

**.**

**.**

**-Night Lullaby-  
>[Lullaby 5: Nico and Roronoa]<br>Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Romance/Tragedy  
>Pairing(s) : ZoRob<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AU  
>Summary : <strong>**Zoro dan Robin tidak saling menegur, tidak bicara, hanya bertemu pandang dan kemudian Robin tersenyum tipis sambil berlalu memasuki mobil mewahnya.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau suka pada vampir darah murni itu ya, Zoro?" tanya Kuina sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya di pinggir tempat tidur Zoro.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Zoro sekenanya, kemudian tidur berbalik menghadap ke dinding kamarnya.

"Zoro!" Kuina mencubit lengan Zoro yang sedang mencoba terlelap di atas tempat tidur.

Zoro berdecak kesal, kemudian berbalik menghadap ke teman kecilnya itu. Tampak Kuina menatapnya kesal sambil meminta penjelasan pemuda itu. Zoro hanya bangun, kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, tepat di samping Kuina.

"Beigini, aku tahu dia cantik, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak. Puas?" terang Zoro, kemudian beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Z-Zoro! Mau kemana?" Kuina menyusul di belakang pemuda itu.

"Ke depan," jawab Zoro malas.

Kuina mendengus sebal, tetapi tetap mengikuti werewolf berambut hijau itu dari belakang. Zoro hanya melangkah malas menuju ke depan rumah, tempat kesukaannya. Hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya, Kuina bukan memarahinya, malah mengikutinya. Apa rasa penasaran Kuina begitu besar tentang perasaannya terhadap vampir berdarah murni itu?

"Berarti ada kemungkinan kau menyukainya, dong?" tanya Kuina lagi saat Zoro sudah duduk sambil bersandar di dinding dekat pintu.

"Mungkin saja," lagi-lagi jawaban asal.

"ZORO! Kau tahu kan hubungan spesial antara kaum kita dan kaum wanita itu dilarang keras!"

"Tahu, lalu?"

"Jagalah jarak dengannya! Kalau kau terlalu dekat… aku takut kau…"

"Menyukainya? Itu hakku, kan?"

"Zoro! Kumohon…" Kuina duduk tepat di hadapan Zoro, "…kau boleh menyukai gadis manapun, asal bukan vampir itu!"

Zoro berdecak kesal, kemudian menggerakan tangannya ke arah Kuina, membuat gadis itu malah semakin menantangnya—tidak takut dengan kemungkinan Zoro akan memukulnya. Namun ternyata yang Zoro lakukan malah mendekap gadis berambut biru itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sudah lama Kuina tidak merasakan pelukan ini… dari Zoro.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Zoro…" Kuina membenamkan wajahnya di dada Zoro.

* * *

><p><em>Badai salju menghampiri kota London, di pinggir kota itu, seorang anak laki-laki dengan baju berlumuran darah berjalan gontai tanpa arah. Tangan kanannya menyeret sebuah pedang besar, hampir sama tinggi dengan tubuhnya, beberapa luka tertoreh di sekujur tubuhnya.<em>

_Anak laki-laki itu kelaparan._

_Bruk!_

_Ia terjatuh di atas gundukan salju, anak laki-laki itu meringkuk, mencoba menghangatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor werewolf kecil, dan masalahnya, sekarang ia butuh energi untuk berjalan lagi. Anak itu tidak mau mati konyol di sini. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus tetap hidup, atau tidak akan ada yang tersisa dari klannya._

"_Ugh," luka di perutnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah._

_Tap… tap… tap…_

_Ada seseorang mendekat, dan apabila itu adalah salah satu vampir yang tadi telah menghabisi anggota klannya, maka habislah sudah. Zoro berhasil kabur dari salah satu vampir bertampang cuek yang mengenakan jaket hitam-kuning dengan tubuh babak belur, tidak mungkin ia terlibat pertarungan lagi._

"_Oh? Kasihan sekali anak ini."_

_Dan hal terakhir yang diingat oleh werewolf kecil itu adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa yang mengangkat tubuhnya._

* * *

><p>Hari Sabtu lainnya dimana Robin harus kembali ke rumah. Gadis berambut raven itu kini tengah membaca buku di dalam kamarnya. Kamar bernuansa violet itu memang jauh lebih nyaman dan besar bila dibandingkan dengan kamarnya di asrama Night Lullaby, namun entah mengapa Robin lebih suka berada di asramanya.<p>

"Nona Robin, Nyonya Besar Olvia ingin bertemu Anda," suara Kuro terdengar dari depan kamar Robin.

"Aku akan menemuinya tiga menit lagi, Kuro."

Robin menutup buku yang ia baca, kemudian melangkah menuju ke pintu kamarnya, hendak beranjak untuk menemui ibunya. Kalau terlalu lama, biasanya sang ibu malah akan menghampiri ke kamarnya, dan Robin kurang menyukainya.

Putri Nico itu pun membuka pintu dan seorang vampir pelayan membungkuk di depannya. Robin mengisyaratkan Kuro untuk bangun dan kemudian menuruni tangga satu persatu dengan Kuro mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Robin pada Kuro.

"Tidak tahu, Nona. Mungkin Nyonya Besar ingin pergi."

"Lagi?" Robin menghela nafas.

"Ya, Nona," jawab Kuro kalem.

"Rasanya sudah lama ibu tidak di rumah."

Kuro tidak menjawab lagi kali ini, hingga tuan putrinya mencapai tangga terbawah dan disambut dengan senyum oleh sang ibu. Nico Olvia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sang anak dan akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali memantau anaknya di sekolah karena terlalu sibuk.

"Robin."

"Ibu akan kemana lagi?" tanya Robin _to the point_.

"Robin… Ibu ada pekerjaan di Spanyol, tapi tidak terlalu lama…"

"Ya, aku percaya," Robin mengangguk sekilas, "tidak akan lama. Sejak usiaku belum beranjak remaja, Ibu selalu berkata seperti itu padaku."

"Tapi kali ini memang tidak akan lama, mungkin minggu depan kita bisa bertemu."

"Jangan menghiburku, Bu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu dengan baik, Bu," Robin tersenyum tipis.

"Sayang, terima kasih," Olvia memeluk sang putri erat, kemudian mengecup dahi Robin dengan sayang.

Robin hanya bisa membalas pelukan Olvia perlahan. Ia tidak mengerti gejolak hatinya sendiri, ia tidak pernah membenci ibunya, namun di saat yang sama, ia tidak bisa juga menyayangi sang ibu dengan baik.

* * *

><p><em>Suasana hutan di pinggir kota London sangat mencekam di malam hari, namun tidak berpengaruh bagi sepasang vampir kecil yang sedang berburu santapan mereka malam itu. Trafalgar Law melompat dengan lincah ke atas pohon besar, sementara Nico Robin berlari cepat menghalau seekor rusa yang tengah berlari, mencoba melepaskan diri.<em>

"_Kena!" seru Robin cepat saat berhasil menghalau rusa itu._

_Law langsung melompat turun dari pohon dan mematahkan dua kaki depan rusa betina itu. Robin hanya bisa meringis melihat pemandangan itu, namun jika tidak begitu, makan malamnya akan lari._

"_Nah, hisap darahnya, Robin."_

_Robin mengangguk, kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher rusa itu, saat ia membuka mulut, tampak kedua taringnya muncul dan menusuk ke lehar rusa itu. Kaki-kaki belakang rusa itu bergerak-gerak, memberontak, pasti rasa sakit dan panas merasuk ke dalam tubuh rusa itu._

_Law hanya tersenyum, kemudian menepuk pelan kepala Robin saat dirasanya rusa itu sudah lemas karena kehabisan darah. Robin berhenti, kemudian mengelap darah di mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya._

"_Law nii-san tidak mau minum?"_

_Law menggeleng, kemudian meraih tangan kanan Robin dan menjilat sedikit darah rusa yang ada di sana hingga bersih. Sesudahnya, ia bersihkan darah di mulut Robin dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya._

"_Seorang putri tidak cantik bila berlumuran darah begini," Law menjilat darah di ibu jari kirinya._

"_E-eh?" Robin tersipu._

"_Lagipula kalau nanti ada bekas darah, aku bisa dimarahi nenek sihir itu."_

"_Nenek sihir? Maksudnya… Ibu?"_

"_Bu-bukan!" Law tertawa getir, membuat Robin menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Gadis kecil ini yakin sekali kalau yang dimaksud Law adalah ibunya._

"_Law nii-san bohong, kan?"_

"_Tidak usah dibicarakan, Robin, kita pulang, yuk," ajak Law, tampak salah tingkah di depan Robin._

"_Nii-san!" Robin meminta penjelasan, namum Law sudah berjalan pergi._

_Gadis kecil itu akhirnya mengikuti di belakang Law sambil terus bergumam meminta penjelasan dari sang kakak._

* * *

><p>Kuina menghela nafas panjang sambil membolak balik buku di hadapannya. Sekolah terasa tak menyenangkan saat bulan Desember menjelang, karena harus ada ujian akhir semester yang sangat memusingkan. Gadis berambut biru itu melirik teman baiknya yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding.<p>

Eh? Tunggu! Zoro? Seorang Zoro membaca buku? Apa iya Nico Robin begitu hebatnya hingga bisa menularkan hobi membacanya pada Zoro dan membuatnya berubah drastis seperti ini?

Kuina membalik bukunya lagi sambil melirik ke arah Zoro, werewolf itu masih tampak serius dan kuhsyuk membaca buku dengan kepala tertunduk dan buku diletakkan di pangkuannya. Kali ini ia benar-benar penasaran bagaimana cara vampir keturunan darah murni itu merubah darah murni yang merubah karakter masa bodoh Zoro menjadi peduli dengan nilainya?

Masalahnya sekarang: seorang Zoro, yang nilainya tidak pernah beranjak dari huruf C, dan sama sekali tidak peduli tentang itu, saat ini tengah MEMBACA BUKU!

Penasaran ingin mengejek, Kuina bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian mendekati pemuda berambut hijau itu. Zoro tak bergerak sama sekali meski Kuina kini sudah duduk di depannya.

"Zoro!" panggil Kuina, Zoro tidak merespon.

Kuina mengerutkan kening. "Zoro!" panggilnya lebih keras.

Pemuda itu masih diam, membuat Kuina kesal.

"Zoro!" Kuina mengguncangnya.

Zoro mengangkat kepala, tampak bingung dengan Kuina yang menatapnya jengkel.

"Jadi daritadi kau tidur? Kupikir kau belajar, bodoh!"

"Siapa yang bodoh, hah?" sahut Zoro kesal, tidak terima.

Kuina hanya tertawa sendiri mendapat respon seperti itu dari Zoro, sementara pemuda itu hanya bisa berjengit heran.

* * *

><p><em>Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika melihat seorang balita tengah berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian mencubit pipinya dengan keras. Dengan perasaan kesal campur bingung, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat anak itu terus mencubiti pipinya.<em>

"_Sepertinya Kuina menyukaimu," seorang pria berkacamata masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Zoro berada sekarang sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga buah onigiri dan secangkir teh._

"_Makanlah," laki-laki itu meletakkan nampan di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur._

_Zoro terdiam, kemudian menarik tangan mungil di pipinya pelan dan mengangkat tubuh balita bernama Kuina itu dan ia letakkan di depannya, dengan sedikit jarak. Anak laki-laki itu lantas mengambil onigiri dari piring dan memakannya lahap._

"_Darimana asalmu?"_

_Zoro menggeleng, mulutnya mengunyah onigiri._

"_Dari klan mana kau berasal?"_

"_Wowonoa," jawab Zoro sambil menelan onigirinya._

"_Roronoa? Klan terkuat? Bukankah insiden pembantaian dua hari lalu menghabiskan seluruh klanmu?"_

_Zoro berhenti mengunyah. Dua hari ia tidak sadarkan diri dan tidak ada yang tersisa. Ia tidak mengingat apa-apa selain rumahnya yang sudah dikepung api dan ibunya mengusir ia pergi jauh-jauh, berpesan pada Zoro untuk terus hidup dan mempertahankan nama klan Roronoa._

_Mengingat hal itu membuat kepala Zoro luar biasa sakit. Anak laki-laki itu menjatuhkan onigirinya yang langsung diambil oleh Kuina. Gadis kecil itu berjalan dan mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Zoro tanpa rasa berdosa._

"_Kepala Nii-chan sakit?"_

_Zoro hanya memandang kosong gadis kecil di pangkuannya yang menyodorkan onigiri, "Onigiri Tou-chan akan membuatmu lebih baik," gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis._

"_Terima kasih," anak laki-laki itu pun tersneyum._

* * *

><p>Satu minggu berlalu dan ujian akhir semester telah berakhir, tanda liburan akhir semester dimulai. Usim dingin telah menghampiri kota London dan Sabtu ini, semua vampir dan werewolf kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.<p>

Nico Robin baru saja selesai berkemas dan tengah menarik kopernya keluar dari kamarnya. Baru saja vampir cantik itu membuka pintu kamarnya, Nami sudah ada di sana, tepat di depan kamar Robin. Sepertinya gadis itu mau berbicara dengan Robin, jika dilihat dari pandangannya.

"Ada apa, Nami?" tanya Robin halus.

"T-tidak apa-ap—maksudku, s-selamat berlibur, Nee-chan!"

"Hn? Wajahmu tampak cemas?" tebak Robin.

"A-apa aku terlihat begitu?"

"Mungkin," Robin melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Semalam aku bermimpi buruk… aku… tidak dapat bertemu Nee-chan lagi," Nami menunduk, "t-tapi itu cuma mimpi, kan? Tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku memang suka bicara aneh."

Robin malah tersenyum, kemudian menatap Nami dengan pandangan hangat. Nami langsung menyambutnya dengan menghambur memeluk gadis berambut raven itu.

"Terima kasih karena mengkhawatirkanku. Selamat berlibur."

Robin menepuk punggung Nami halus, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Tampak wajah Nami jauh lebih lega setelah bicara dengan Robin. Gadis berambut oranye itu menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sedang tidak tenang, cobalah berlibur dengan Sanji. Fufufu…" goda Robin.

"Nee-chan!" pipi Nami memerah.

"Fufufu… aku pulang dulu, Nami, sampai bertemu sehabis liburan. Kau bisa menelponku kalau kau mau dan… ceritakan aku liburanmu dengan Sanji, ya."

Nami hanya tertawa kecil dan Robin pun kembali menarik kopernya menuju tangga. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, vampir pelayan pribadi Robin datang dan membantu membawakan koper di tangan kanan Robin.

"Terima kasih, Kuro. Apa ibu sudah pulang?"

"Maaf, Nona Robin, tetapi Nyonya Besar belum kembali."

"Sudah kuduga."

Robin berjalan meninggalkan asrama Night Lullaby dengan Kuro berjalan di belakangnya sambil membawa koper di tangannya. Saat tiba di depan gerbang Night Lullaby, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Zoro dan Kuina yang sedang mengobrol di dekat gerbang.

"Nilaimu B plus? Hei, kau salah makan apa sampai nilaimu naik begitu?"

"Tsk. Berisik."

Zoro dan Robin tidak saling menegur, tidak bicara, hanya bertemu pandang dan kemudian Robin tersenyum tipis sambil berlalu memasuki mobil mewahnya.

"Kalian bisa saling mengerti hanya dengan pandangan mata saja?" samar-samar Robin dapat mendengar suara Kuina.

* * *

><p>"<em>TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Robin menutup kedua telinganya dan meringkuk di atas sofa putih ruang tamu, tampak air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya.<em>

"_Robin, dengar, Law tidak diketahui masih hidup atau tidak, dan kemungkinan ia masih hidup itu sangat kecil setelah perang besar!"_

_Robin menunduk dalam-dalam, kepalanya terus menggeleng, tak percaya bahwa satu-satunya orang yang 'menerima'nya tidak diketahui bagaimana nasibnya. Robin yakin bahwa Law masih hidup dan tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian. Tidak, Law tidak mungkin pergi berperang dengan klannya, Law bukan orang yang suka dengan kekerasan._

"_Ibu… pasti bohong! Tidak mungkin… Law… nii-san…"_

"_Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku tidak perduli!"_

_Nico Olvia mendongak angkuh dan meninggalkan anaknya yang masih menangis, meringkuk di atas sofa sambil memeluk lututnya. Sang ibu benar-benar tidak perduli dengan putrinya, bahkan menoleh sedikit saja tidak, ia tetap melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke ruang pribadinya._

"_Klan terkutuk, dari awal aku sudah tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan anak itu."_

"_Law nii-san tidak terkutuk! Ia tidak pernah mengajarkanku hal buruk!"_

"_Kau pikir berburu di hutan bukanlah hal buruk? Kita bangsawan tinggi, darah manusia tersedia kapanpun, walau kita tak meminta."_

"_Aku benci menjadi bangsawan tinggi!" jerit Robin, kemudian berlari meninggalkan ibunya yang sedari tadi tak menatapnya sedikit pun._

_Olvia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan kanannya mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut putrinya. Kalau saja ia tidak dididik untuk mengendalikan emosinya, mungkin sedari tadi ia sudah menampar putri kecilnya itu._

"_Pelajaran tata karma akan diperketat setelah ini, Robin."_

* * *

><p>Sabtu malam, hari pertama liburan sekolah. Hari ini sang rembulan tersenyum dengan manis, menandakan bahwa bukan saat terkuat bagi vampir maupun werewolf. Berarti pertempuran antara seorang vampir dan seorang werewolf yang kini tengah berlangsung sangatlah adil.<p>

Keduanya saling menggeram—terdengar menakutkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Sang vampir memandang remeh pada werewolf berambut hijau di hadapannya, tak jauh berbeda dengan pandangan sang werewolf kepadanya.

"Menyerah saja, Roronoa Zoro, dan kau akan kubiarkan pergi," ujar vampir dengan jaket hitam-kuning, terdengar meremehkan.

"Cih! Aku tidak pernah meminta pengampunanmu," Zoro menarik ketiga pedangnya keluar dan menggigit salah satuya.

"Oh, baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan."

Trafalgar Law, vampir itu, menarik pedangnya dan maju menghampiri Roronoa Zoro, werewolf yang dulu menjadi buruannya. Zoro memandang marah pada vampir itu, vampir dengan klan yang pernah menghabisi seluruh keluarganya, bukan, anggota klannya dan menyisakan Zoro sendiri.

Terima kasih pada Kuina yang telah memberi tahunya tentang puri tempat tinggal Trafalgar Law secara tidak sengaja, satu bulan lalu. Setelah menahan diri hingga liburan sekolah tiba, akhirnya Zoro bisa berhadapan dengan pembantai klannya.

TRANG!

Pedang bertemu dan Zoro menyeringai, dalam pertarungan kali ini, ia sudah memakai bandananya, tanda ia tidak akan main-main untuk menghabisi lawan di hadapannya.

"Bukan hanya kau, aku pun kehilangan semua klanku."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Benarkah? Tidakkah kau ingat tentang ibumu yang memanggil namamu sebelum akhirnya mati terbakar api?"

TRANG!

Pedang mereka kembali bertemu, dan kali ini Zoro hampir saja terkena tebasan karena kehilangan konsentrasinya, tentu saja hal itu membuat Law semakin bersemangat untuk mengalahkan musuh abadinya ini.

"Atau… teman kecilmu, Tony Tony Chopper? Apa kau tahu kalau ia masih hidup?"

CRAT!

Pedang Law melukai tangan kanan Zoro.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" suara Zoro terdengar begitu terguncang.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu dimana dia? Law menurunkan pedangnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" seru Zoro lantang.

TRANG! TREK! TAK!

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" nafas Zoro memburu, dua pedangnya terjatuh—ditangan kanan dan yang ia gigit, kini goresan luka panjang tertoreh di dadanya, membuat ia jatuh bersimpuh.

"Dia belum mati, kalau kau penasaran. Sayangnya kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," Law menghantam tengkuk Zoro dengan gagang pedangnya.

Bruk!

Zoro terjatuh, nafasnya makin memburu, darah merembes keluar dari lukanya begitu cepat. Lw kini tengah menginjak punggungnya.

"Habislah klanmu, Roronoa. Bersyukurlah karena kau sempat bertarung di halaman istana kecilku," Law mengangkat pedang, hendak menebas Zoro.

"HENTIKAN!"

Dan suara seorang perempuan menghentikan pertarungan itu.

**.**

**.**

**—Tsuzuku—**

**.**

**.**

#curhat: Tidak sempat memperhatikan typo. Jadi tolong beritahu bila menemukannya, minna. Maaf jadi agak terlambat update. Kemarin sudah sempat Cha upload tapi ternyata gagal untuk di update. ^^a

Keterangan:

Hubungan Law dan Robin itu agak rumit, namun secara sederhana: klan Law itu tentu saja jauh lebih rendah ketimbang derajat klan Nico. Law sendiri tidak suka mengkotak-kotakkan jenisnya dengan perbedaan derajat klan seperti itu. Makanya, Robin senang sekali ketika Law menerimanya sebagai Robin, dan bukan karena ia salah satu dari klan Nico.

Hubungan Law dengan klan Nico bisa dikatakan seperti bawahan-atasan. Makanya, Law (seharusnya) selalu mengikuti perintah Olvia. Tugas utama Law adalah menjaga Robin, juga menghukumnya kalau salah. Tetapi sepertinya justru Law yang sering 'menyesatkan' Robin. =="a

Mohon maaf kalau karakter menjadi (sangat) OOC dan ceritanya agak nyinetron. T^T

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	6. Night Lullaby

Kali ini Cha telat update lagi karena ada SEA GAMES XXVI! #bohong Well yeah, karena terlalu sibuk di sekolah, ada try out, PM, dan sebagainya, belum lagi PR yang numpuk. Wow~! Tapi rasanya enjoy juga soalnya enam bulan lagi udah ga pake putih abu-abu. Hahaha... ^^

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p><em>Jika malam begitu mencekam,<br>Maka ia adalah teman terbaik kami  
>Namun ketika malam pun berkhianat,<br>pada siapa kami harus berlari?_

* * *

><p>Sepasang vampir duduk di atas sofa besar, sang gadis tertunduk, sementara vampir pria tengah menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.<p>

"Jadi dia temanmu?" tanya vampir pria, membuka pembicaraan.

Vampir wanita mengangguk kecil, kemudian berbalik menatap vampir pria itu.

"Ada apa? Padahal sewaktu kecil kau suka sekali bersandar di dadaku."

"Law… nii-san?"

"Padahal aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Robin," Law mengacak rambut Robin, kemudian bangkit dari sofa.

"Nii-san mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pergi lagi, tidak mungkin aku di sini. Bisa gawat kalau ibumu pulang," Law mencoba bercanda.

Robin menunduk semakin dalam, kemudian melirik Zoro yang tengah tergeletak di atas sofa paling bsar dalam ruang tamu itu.

"Jadi… semuanya benar? Perang besar itu… dan Nii-san…"

"Bukan mauku untuk terlibat, Robin, percayalah."

Robin mendongak, kemudian bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk, gadis berambut raven itu pun menghambur memeluk pria di hadapannya. Law cukup terkejut, tapi kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Robin, mendekap gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Kalau bukan karena Kuro, kita tak mungkin bertemu, ya? Hahaha… terima kasih pada pelayan setiamu itu, Robin," canda Law, "dan sampai bertemu kembali."

**.**

**.**

**-Night Lullaby-  
>[Lullaby 6: Night Lullaby]<br>Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Romance/Tragedy  
>Pairing(s) : ZoRob<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AU  
>Summary : <strong>**Kalau sampai Olvia tahu Robin membawa seorang werewolf ke dalam rumahnya, Robin tidak akan sanggup membayangkan betapa murkanya sang ibu.**

**.**

**.**

Zoro mengerjapkan matanya, kepalanya terasa berat sekali setelah dihantam dengan gagang pedang oleh Trafalgar Law tadi. Tunggu! Ia masih hidup? Bagaimana caranya? Seingatnya, sebelum pingsan tadi, ia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang menahan Law untuk tidak membunuhnya.

Tunggu! Gadis? Siapa? Siapa yang berani menghentikan seorang Trafalgar Law? Dari klan mana ia berasal? Vampir? Atau werewolf? Berjuta pertanyaan menghampiri benak Zoro.

Tap… tap… tap…

Suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan Zoro baru menyadari sesuatu: ia berada di rumah seseorang. Apa iya ia berjalan saat pingsan dan tersesat di rumah seseorang kini? Oh, ia mulai berpikir aneh. Kepalanya tadi pasti terbentur sangat keras.

"Kau sudah sadar, Roronoa-san?"

Suara… Nico Robin? Zoro bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, oh, ia tertidur di atas sebuah sofa yang empuk sekali, kemudian werewolf itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Ah ya, sebuah ruang tamu.

"Kau…? _Onna_?"

"Hmm…"

"Bagaimana…?"

"Kau terlibat pertarungan dengan Trafalgar Law? Kenapa?" potong Robin cepat, sebelum Zoro bertanya hal lain.

"Itu… kau tahu namanya? Kau mengenalnya?" kali ini Zoro yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Begitulah. Trafalgar Law kakakku."

"Kakak? Tunggu… Law? Namamu Nico Robin, kan? Nama keluarga kalian berbeda," ujar Zoro, sementara Robin mengeringkan lap dalam baskom bening yang ada di atas meja.

"Oh, jadi kau hanya mudah tersesat, ya? Kupikir kau juga mudah melupakan nama orang," Robin tersenyum, dibasuhnya luka di lengan Zoro.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, tah—aww!" sahut Zoro kesal, kemudian meringis.

"Fufufu… maaf, Roronoa-san."

"Kalau Law itu kakakmu, lantas mengapa kau menolongku?" kali ini Zoro memandang Robin intens.

Tangan Robin terhenti, ia tampak berpikir sejenak, ah tidak, ia sedang bersyukur karena ibunya sedang ke Spanyol untuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Kalau sampai Olvia tahu Robin membawa seorang werewolf ke dalam rumahnya, Robin tidak akan sanggup membayangkan betapa murkanya sang ibu.

Dan untuk jawaban Zoro… Robin tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia menaruh hati pada werewolf tampan itu, kan? Robin tak dapat memikirkan reaksi Zoro—terkejut atau malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menganggapnya bercanda.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menolongmu?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka."

"Kenapa?" kali ini terlihat jelas bahwa raut wajah Robin tampak bingung campur kecewa.

"Karena aku tidak suka wanita."

"Oh?" Robin terkejut, tampak menahan tawa. "Pantas saja kau suka sekali bertengkar dengan Sanji, Roronoa-san. Rupanya kau menyukainya?"

Kini Zoro menyadari bahwa tadi ia salah bicara. Hei! Dia masih normal! Dan Zoro tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang gay—dengan Sanji sebagai pasangannya pula.

"B-bukan! Maksudku… aku… werewolf… lalu… argh!" Zoro bingung menjelaskan maksud dari kata-katanya tadi.

"Mungkin sedikit teh hangat bisa membantumu lebih tenanng?" Robin meletakkan handuk kecil di tangannya ke dalam baskom, hendak mengambil gelas berisi teh yang ada di atas meja.

"Robin!" panggil Zoro—setengah memekik.

Oh? Robin? Bukan panggilan '_Onna_' seperti biasanya? Ada angin apa tiba-tiba Zoro memanggilnya begitu?

Robin menoleh ketika sepasang iris hitam pekat milik Zoro memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Robin yang kini tidak dapat bicara. Gadis itu terenyuh mendengar pernyataan cinta yang keluar dari mulut Zoro. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kata-kata itu akan diucapkan oleh werewolf berambut hijau itu.

Vampir beriris biru itu mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zoro dengan meraih gelas teh yang ada di atas meja.

GREP!

Namun tangan kekar Zoro memegang tangan Robin, mencoba mengembalikan pandangan Robin agar hanya kepadanya. "Boleh aku meminta jawabanmu sekarang? Aku takkan marah walau kau menolakku."

Robin terdiam, kemudian mencoba mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Saat ini jantungnya berdetak cepat tidak karuan. Ia sering bilang pada Nami bahwa ia tidak menyukai Zoro dan mereka hanya sebatas teman. Untuk pertama kalinya Nico Robin menyadari bahwa ia… menyangkal.

Tapi kini di hadapannya ada orang yang diam-diam ia perhatikan—ia sukai. Hatinya ingin menjawab iya, tetapi rasa gundah mengingat Zoro adalah werewolf dan Robin adalah vampir keturunan darah murni membuat gadis itu luar biasa ragu.

Bagaimana kalau nanti ibunya tahu dan marah besar? Bagaimana kalau nanti Zoro dihukum penggal kalau ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang vampir?

"Robin?"

"Aku juga… mencintaimu."

Cinta tidak mengenal hukum… kan?

Dan werewolf berambut hijau itu pun mendekap erat vampir di depannya, tanpa sadar, membuat gadis di pelukannya tersipu. Kini, keduanya menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing, bersamaan dengan dosa besar yang telah mereka lakukan: melanggar peraturan leluhur.

* * *

><p>Malam beranjak larut, Robin berdiri di balkon kamarnya, sesekali tampak tersenyum tipis, kemudian menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Entahlah, yang pasti ia merasa senang—perasaan gembiranya begitu bergejolak. Tadi sebelum pulang, Zoro secara rahasia mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama, secara diam-diam, tentu saja. Kencan pertamakah? Robin juga tidak tahu.<p>

Bruk!

Seseorang melangkah—atau mendarat, tepatnya—di balkon Robin, beberapa meter dari tempat gadis itu berdiri. Robin hanya menoleh, kemudian tersenyum pada orang yang baru saja muncul di balkon rumahnya itu.

"Nii-san."

"Huft... susah juga memanjat ke kamarmu, Robin. Nenek sihir itu makin ketat saja menjagamu," Law menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Begitulah, aku lebih suka di sekolah."

"Sekolah? Night Lullaby milik ibumu itu?"

"Hm, begitulah."

"Hahaha... agar kau bisa dekat dengan werewolf itu?" Law tampak menyeringai.

Entah mengapa, kata-kata Law membuat wajah Robin memerah, gadis itu menunduk.

"Kau tahu hal itu melanggar peraturan, Robin?"

Robin menunduk semakin dalam, jujur saja, semua sikap dingin dan pengendalian dirinya akan runtuh karena berhadapan dengan Law: orang pertama yang menerima dirinya sebagai Robin, dan bukan bangsawan Nico.

Law menghela nafas, kemudian memegang dagu gadis itu dan mengangkat wajah Robin. Iris biru Robin bertemu pandang dengan iris hitam pekat Law, jarak antara wajah mereka pun cukup dekat. Namun, hal ini tidak membuat jantung Robin berdetak sekencang saat Zoro memandangnya intens.

"Kau adalah keturunan Nico, Robin."

"Aku..." Robin mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tatap aku, Nico Robin," Law menekankan suaranya, Robin terpaku.

"Aku mencintainya, Law nii-san. Aku... siap menerima konsekuensi apapun," jawab Robin mantap, membuat Law tertegun, kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Kau semakin dewasa sekarang, Robin, aku akan menepati janjiku, tetap jadi temanmu."

"Nii-san!"

Robin tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya, ia menghambur memeluk Law dan menangis di pelukan pemuda itu. Law membelainya dengan sayang, seperti saat mereka masih kecil dulu.

"Ternyata... tidak semua berubah. Aku senang masih bisa melihat sisi rapuhmu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Robin, gadis vampir itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Law. Benar, hanya Law yang pernah melihat semua sisi diri Robin, kekanak-kanakannya, saat ia rapuh, atau saat Robin masih bisa tersenyum senang. Entahlah, Robin tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Nii-san," panggil Robin, saat mulai tenang.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa... Zoro begitu membencimu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Werewolf itu... saat perang besar..."

Tok... tok... tok...

Law melompat mundur ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Robin mengusap air matanya dan kemudian menyambut lambaian tangan Law dengan senyuman sebelum pemuda itu memanjat turun dari balkon rumahnya.

Robin melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya, kemudian membukanya dan seorang vampir pelayan membungkukan tubuhnya empat puluh lima derajat.

"Ada apa, Kuro?"

"Maaf, Nona Robin, tadi... saya mendengar ada suara seseorang di sini."

"Hm? Aku habis menelfon Nami. Kau keberatan jika aku melakukannya? Silahkan laporkan pada ibu," sahut Robin dingin.

"B-bukan begitu maksud saya, Nona. Saya... hanya menjaga keselamatan Anda saja."

"Aku sudah besar. Bisakah kau berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?"

"Maaf, Nona Robin."

"Sudahlah. Aku akan istirahat sampai besok. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Baik, Nona. Ehm... boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentang?"

"Werewolf yang Anda tolong. Dia... seorang Roronoa, kan?"

Deg!

Kali ini Robin tidak tahu harus berkata apa kalau sampai ia salah bicara saat menjawab pertanyaan Kuro. Pelayannya itu pasti dengan senang hati akan melaporkan segala kegiatannya di rumah pada sang ibu.

"Ya," Robin memilih menjawab singkat.

"Apa hubungan Anda dengan dia, Nona?"

"Sebatas teman sekolah."

"Begitu... dan Anda sangat peduli padanya?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya tak sengaja menolongnya."

"Nona, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan Anda bahwa peraturan leluhur masih berlaku hingga saat ini."

"Aku mengerti. Boleh aku istirahat sekarang?"

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya mengganggu waktu Anda, Nona," Kuro membungkuk lagi, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kuro," panggil Robin sebelum menutup pintu, wajahnya tampak berharap, "aku tahu ini mustahil, tapi tolong jangan bilang pada ibu bahwa ada seorang werewolf ke sini."

Kuro mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, kemudian tersenyum, "Nona Robin, kalau hal itu membuat Anda senang, saya akan menyimpan ini sebagai , hanya sekali ini saja."

"Tentu saja," Robin tersenyum, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

Baiklah, kabar baiknya, pelayan keluarga Nico itu tidak akan memberi tahukan pada sang ibu tentang werewolf itu.

* * *

><p>Minggu malam, Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ketiga antingnya berdenting, beradu saat ia melakukan itu. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas. Padahal baru kemarin ia dari rumah Robin, tapi saat hari ini mau kembali ke sana saja, rasanya susah sekali.<p>

Zoro menggerutu, kembali mengutuk kelemahan permanennya. Kalau saja yang namanya istilah 'cinta akan menemukan jalannya' itu benar-benar terjadi sekarang, mungkin Zoro tidak akan kerepotan untuk menemukan jalan menuju rumah Robin.

"Lurus, lalu kau akan menemukan jalan kecil, Nico Robin menunggumu di sana."

Suara seorang laki-laki mengejutkan Zoro, ia berbalik siaga sambil memegang pedang yang berjejer rapi di pinggangnya, bersiap menyerang jika ada yang mengganggu. Werewolf itu memicingkan matanya, malam ini begitu gelap, sulit melihat dalam kondisi begini.

Bruk!

Seorang pemuda bertopi oranya dengan lambang wajah tersenyum dan cemberut menyeringai pada Zoro setelah melompat turun dari pohon. Zoro mengernyit, sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda itu.

"Yo! Roronoa Zoro?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Jahat sekali, tidak ingat pada sepupu jauhmu?"

Zoro makin tidak mengerti, ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Kalau tidak salah lihat, pemuda itu tidak memakai baju, hanya bercelana hitam dan memakai gelang berwarna kemerahan.

"Portgas D. Ace! Kau tidak ingat?"

"Ace? Ah, kau! Anak werewolf terkuat di atas klan Roronoa," kini Zoro mulai mengenali pemuda itu.

"Jangan membahas itu. Hm, kudengar kau kini dekat dengan vampir. Tidak kusangka kau mendekati keturunan darah murni."

"Tch. Lalu sekarang kau mau membantu atau melarangku?"

Bruk!

Seorang lagi melompat turun, kali ini Zoro yakin kalau ia adalah seorang perempuan—dilihat dari rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu. Zoro memicingkan matanya ketika gadis itu mendekati Ace dan... memeluknya?

"Bonney..."

"Selesaikan urusanmu di sini dengan cepat, Ace. Aku tidak suka suasana di sini. Suram sekali."

"Yap. Tentu saja. Nah, urus saja urusanmu, Zoro. Aku takkan mengganggu."

Dan sepasang werewolf itu pun berlalu, meninggalkan Zoro sendirian di kegelapan malam. Pemuda berambut hijau itu mendengus, kemudian berbalik pergi menuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Ace tadi.

Benar, tidak sampai lima menit, Zoro menemukan jalan kecil dan Robin tengah menunggu di sana sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar. Gadis itu tampak cantik sekali dalam balutan mantel berwarna hitam. Zoro mengampiri gadis vampir itu, menyembunyikan rasa groginya di depan Robin.

"Yo!"

"Aku terkesan, kau hanya terlambat sepuluh menit."

"Tch! Aku berangkat lebih awal."

"Oh? Kadang aku iri pada werewolf yang tidak terpengaruh pada sinar matahari."

"Memangnya vampir terpengaruh?"

"Begitulah. Kulit kami akan terkelupas."

"Menyeramkan."

Robin menyambut pernyataan Zoro dengan senyum. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

Zoro mengangguk, kemudian mengisyaratkan agar Robin berjalan lebih dulu. Robin tersenyum lagi, kemudian melangkah lebih dahulu. Zoro berjalan setelahnya dan meraih tangan kanan Robin, menggandengnya.

"Sepuluh menit? Dan tanganmu sedingin ini?"

"Aku vampir, Zoro," jelas Robin.

"Tapi masa kau keluar rumah tanpa sarung tangan?"

"Kau sendiri tidak pakai mantel, loh."

Zoro mendengus sebal, ia tidak pernah memakai mantel seumur hidupnya. Karena berdarah panas, werewolf tidak pernah terpengaruh dengan suhu sedingin apapun.

"Werewolf pakai mantel? Pernah terbayang?"

"Fufufu..."

"Berapa lama kau menunggu?"

"Hm? Yah... satu jam."

"Selama itu? Begitu tertariknya kau dengan kencan pertama bersamaku?"

"Aku hanya memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutiku," jawab Robin sekenanya.

"Begitu."

Salju turun malam ini, menambah dingin suhu udara. Sepasang makhluk mitos itu menyusuri jalan di pinggir kota London, membelah hutan, menuju ke sebuah tebing yang terletak cukup jauh dari kediaman keduanya. Mengingat kecepatan 'berjalan' mereka yang jauh lebih cepat daripada manusia, hal itu bukan masalah besar bagi keduanya.

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi selama perjalanan kecil itu. Suasana malam itu pun sangat sepi. Baik Zoro maupun Robin tidak berniat memecah keheningan malam itu, tapi tidak juga memikirkan yang lain. Masalahnya sekarang: ini adalah kali pertama untuk keduanya berkencan.

Tadi Robin sampai harus menelpon Nami untuk berbohong agar diizinkan keluar rumah tanpa dikawal seorang pun. Zoro juga harus beralasan seribu macam agar Kuina tidak ikut pergi dengannya. Akhirnya gadis itu mengalah ketika Zoro berjanji ia tidak akan datang melawan vampir lagi dan tidak ada masalah berarti dengan luka-lukanya kemarin.

"Kau bisa memanjat?" tanya Zoro ketika mereka keluar dari hutan dan hampir tiba di dekat tebing.

"Hn? Bisa, yah... sedikit."

Zoro melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Robin, kemudian werewolf itu setengah berlutut di depan Robin. Gadis vampir itu memandang werewolf di depannya denga ragu.

"Naiklah ke punggungku. Aneh rasanya membiarkan seorang perempuan memanjat tebing."

"Kau... yakin?"

"Tidak usah bertanya."

Robin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Zoro, dan kemudian werewolf itu kembali berdiri. Dalam hitungan menit, pemuda bertubuh kekar itu meraih batu demi batu besar yang ada di tebing, kemudian mendakinya.

Bagi Robin, ini terlalu cepat, kedekatan mereka, dan kini... ia bahkan dapat mencium aroma tubuh Zoro dari jarak sedekat ini.

Zoro terhenti ketika ia tiba di atas tebing dan Robin pun melompat turun dari gendongan Zoro. Vampir itu menghela nafas lega. Sang werewolf kemudian duduk di pinggir tebing, dan menoleh pada pasangannya—mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini... aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini," ujar Robin.

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya."

"Dan kau tidak tersesat untuk menemukannya lagi?" Robin tertawa kecil.

"Hei!" protes Zoro. "Aku suka tempat ini. Makanya aku hafal, karena sering kemari sendirian."

"Begitu? Jadi ini pertama kalinya kau mengajak orang lain?"

"Ya, begitulah. Lihat. Betapa gemerlapnya London jika kita liat dari sini."

Robin menatap lurus ke depan. Benar, pemandangan yang disuguhkan sungguh indah jika dilihat dari tebing itu. Lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip, big ben yang begitu bercahaya, tampak indah di malam hari. Lampu dari mobil-mobil yang masih berlalu lalang pun seperti kunang-kunang.

London sangatlah indah.

Zoro menguap, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Robin hanya menoleh.

"Mau kemana?"

"Menyediakan sofa bulu."

"Hm?" Robin tampak bingung.

Zoro menyeringai, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah lagi. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, pemuda itu berubah menjadi seekor serigala berbulu cokelat muda-hijau, sangat kontras dan mencolok.

"Aku baru lihat saat werewolf berubah," Robin bangkit, kemudian menghampiri Zoro.

Werewolf itu kemudian memposisikan dirinya setengah lingkaran dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas dua kaki depannya, ekornya bergerak-gerak lincah, seolah memanggil Robin untuk mendekat.

Gadis vampir itu tersenyum, kemudian duduk di sekitar perut Zoro. Robin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Zoro dan bulu-bulu Zoro sedikit menggelitiknya. Zoro menoleh dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada Robin.

"Boleh aku membelaimu?"

Dan jawaban yang diterima Robin adalah anggukan kecil dari werewolf itu. Ragu-ragu Robin menggerakkan tangannya ke dekat moncong Zoro. Bulu-bulunya halus sekali, seperti sebuah boneka. Robin membelai lembut Zoro, dan werewolf itu memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap gerakan jemari Robin yang begitu halus.

Malam itu... seolah menjadi milik mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Kesalahan fatal seorang Nico Robin adalah: ia lupa waktu ketika bersama dengan Roronoa Zoro. Tiba di rumah pukul tiga pagi dan tentu saja membuat Kuro curiga dan menginterogasinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Parahnya lagi, saat Kuro mengecek ke rumah Nami, malah ibu Nami, Bellemere, yang mengangkat telepon dan mengatakan kalau Robin tidak ada di sana. Makin repotlah Robin untuk beralasan.<p>

Dan kini, Robin menerima konsekuensi perbuatannya; harus mendengarkan hukuman yang disampaikan ibunya pada Kuro.

"Karena perbuatan Anda, Nona, Nyonya Besar murka dan Anda menerima hukuman dari Nyonya. Anda diperbolehkan meninggalkan puri hanya bila dikawal oleh saya, atau penjaga lain. Anda dilarang untuk keluar puri tanpa tujuan jelas, dengan alasan apapun. Dan Anda diharuskan untuk tiba kembali di puri sebelum jam dua belas malam. Lalu, alat komunikasi yang boleh Anda gunakan hanya telepon rumah, yang berarti telepon genggam Anda saya tarik hingga Nyonya Besar kembali dari Spanyol."

Robin menghela nafas, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan ia letakkan di atas meja. Setelahnya, Robin melipat tangan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa ruang tamu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak dimarahi, Robin sendiri sudah lupa kapan terakhir ibunya marah. Untunglah kali ini hanya Kuro yang mewakili.

* * *

><p>Senin malam, Robin memutuskan untuk bertandang ke puri Nami, tentu saja dengan Kuro yang menjadi pengawalnya. Tuan putri Nico itu melangkah menyusuri halaman puri Nami dan terhenti ketika tiba di depan pintu puri gadis berambut oranye itu.<p>

Kuro berinisiatif untuk menekan bel puri Nami, sementara Robin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah pohon besar di dekat puri Nami. Dan gadis itu yakin sekali, kalau sekilas ia melihat seseorang berdiri di samping pohon itu. Orang itu mirip... Zoro?

Cklek.

Tak berapa lama, Nami membuka pintu puri, kemudian menghambur memeluk Robin saat tahu vampir keturunan darah murni itu yang mengunjungi purinya. Meski ini bukan kali pertama Robin berkunjung, namun bagi seorang vampir berdarah campuran seperti Nami, menerima kunjungan dari Robin—yang notabene keluarga Nico—adalah suatu kehormatan.

"Nee-chan!"

"Halo, Nami."

Sesaat, Nami membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Robin, dan itu membuat senyum Robin merekah. Kuro sempat mengernyit curiga, namun ketika Nami mengajak Robin dan Kuro masuk ke rumahnya, ekspresi vampir pelayan itu kembali normal lagi.

Saat tiba di ruang tamu, sudah ada Sanji di sana, sedang mengobrol dengan Bellemere, ibu Nami, dan Nojiko, kakak Nami.

"Eh? Robin-chwaaaan~!"

"Selamat malam," sapa Robin.

"Selamat malam, Nico-san," jawab Bellemere.

"Hai, Robin-chan," sapa Nojiko.

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Nee-chan!" jawab Nami cepat.

Robin tersenyum, kemudian duduk di sofa kecil. Nami pun duduk di sofa besar, tepat di sebelah Sanji dan berseberangan dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh Bellemere dan Nojiko.

Kuro berdiri beberapa meter dari sofa tempat para vampir itu mengobrol. Tidak ada yang aneh dari puri Nami. Sama seperti kebanyakan puri vampir lainnya, puri Nami cukup besar dan berdesain simple. Puri bercat putih, terdiri atas dua lantai, sentuhan Italia klasik terasa sekali di sana. Perabotannya pun tidak ada yang begitu mewah, malah terkesan biasa saja.

Satu hal yang menarik dari puri ini hanya banyaknya pohon jeruk di halamannya. Entahlah, Kuro sendiri bingung kenapa Tuan Putrinya mau repot-repot pergi ke rumah vampir berdarah campuran seperti ini. Padahal, jika Robin memberikan undangan untuk ke kediaman Nico saja, takkan ada yang menolak.

"Ehn, Nee-chan, kalung yang waktu itu mau kau lihat ada di kamarku, sebentar, akan kuambil," ujar Nami.

"Aku ikut saja, Nami," kata Robin cepat.

"Nona..."

"Tunggu di sini, Kuro."

"Baik."

Mungkin bukan keputusan yang baik untuk membiarkan Robin pergi sendirian, namun kini ada Nami yang bersama Tuan Putrinya. Kemungkinan Robin akan kabur sangatlah kecil. Kecuali bila keluarga Nami siap menerima kemurkaan dari Nico Olvia.

5 menit...

10 menit...

20 menit...

Dan Kuro pun tahu bahwa melihat seuntai kalung tidak akan memakan waktu lama.

"Maaf, Nona Bellemere, bisakah Anda tunjukkan dimana kamar Nona Nami?"

"Iya, Bu, Nami dan Robin tidak turun sejak tadi," ujar Nojiko.

"Kita susul saja," usul Sanji.

Keempat vampir itu pun sepakat untuk menyusul Nami dan Robin ke kamar gadis berambut oranye itu. Dan saat mereka tiba di kamar Nami, hanya ada Nami yang sedang memandangi langit di balkon kamarnya.

"Nami-san? Mana Robin-chan?"

"Robin nee-chan..." Nami tak memberikan jawaban berarti.

"Sial!" umpat Kuro, lalu berlari keluar kamar Nami.

"NAMI! KEMANA ROBIN?" tanya Bellemere panik. Masalahnya, jika Tuan Putri Nico itu tidak ada, akan sangat berbahaya bagi ia, Nami, dan Nojiko.

"Robin nee-chan... aku..."

"Nami-san?"

"Kau... membantunya kabur?" tanya Nojiko.

"Kau gila,N?" tanya Bellemere panik. Masalahnya, jika Tuan Putri Nico itu tidak ada, akan sangat berbahaya bagi ia, Nami, dan Nojiko.

"Robin nee-chan... aku..."

"Nami-san?"

"Kau... membantunya kabur?" tanya Nojiko.

"Kau gila, Nami! Tidakkah kau pikir apa konsekuensinya?"

Nami terdiam, tak berani menjawab apa-apa, Sanji menatap tak tega pada Nami yang tengah disudutkan seperti itu, kemudian merengkuh gadis yang amat dicintainya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membantu," ujar Sanji lembut.

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin tidak ada yang tahu tentang tempat ini?" tanya Zoro ketika Robin memintanya berhenti di sebuah puri kecil tak berpenghuni.<p>

"Ya, dulu ini tempatku dan... Law..." Robin menghentikan ucapannya, dan Zoro langsung menoleh.

"Yah, Law. Kakakmu. Lalu?"

"...untuk melihat bintang."

"Memang terlihat?"

"Kemari, Zoro."

Robin membimbing Zoro untuk ikut dengannya, menyusuri tangga beton yang sudah mulai berlubang di beberapa sisi.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zoro.

"Kalau jatuh, kau bisa melompat, kan?"

"Hei! Justru yang kukhawatirkan itu kau, tahu!"

"Begitu?" Robin tersenyum.

"T-tentu saja, aku kan mencintaimu!" jawab Zoro spontan.

"Kau tahu Zoro? Aku senang mendengar itu."

Zoro membuang pandangannya, wajahnya memerah. Barusan malaikat dari surga mana yang lewat sehingga Zoro bisa-bisanya bicara gombal seperti kalau sampai ada malaikat yang bermigrasi ke hatinya.

Kedua insan itu berjalan menyusuri tangga-tangga dalam puri kosong, tempat kesukaan Robin itu. Tidak ada yang menarik sejauh pandangan Zoro. Hanya puri yang sudah lama ditinggalkan dan tampak kotor. Cat temboknya sudah pudar dan terkelupas hingga susunan batu bata terlihat jelas di tembok.

Keduanya sampai di anak tangga teratas, Robin berjalan hati-hati. Atap puri itu sudah tidak ada, dan perabotan di lantai atas ini pun kebanyakan sudah rusak dan lapuk.

"Woah. Kau suka ke tempat berdebu begini?"

"Lihat ke atas, Zoro," pinta Robin.

"Hn," Zoro mengangguk malas, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya.

Zoro dan Robin sama-sama memandang ke arah langit, memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang tengah bersinar dengan begitu cantiknya. Robin kemudian berbalik, hingga posisinya membelakangi Zoro. Kesempatan itu tak dilawatkan oleh sang werewolf. Sementara gadis vampirnya masih memperhatikan langit malam, Zoro memeluk pinggang Robin dari belakang, kemudian kembali memandang langit.

"Bintang. Kau suka?"

"Hm" Robin mengangguk.

"Tidak buruk juga."

Robin tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Zoro. Werewolf itu kemudian membelai lembut rambut raven Robin. Robin memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian lengannya bergerak memegang lengan kekar Zoro yang memeluknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zoro.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentang?"

"Kau dan Law. Ada masalah apa diantara kalian?"

Zoro melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, membuat Robin berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan werewolf berambut hijau itu. Kali ini Robin tidak dapat membaca sorot mata Zoro. Entah pemuda itu seih, marah, atau kecewa.

"Zoro?"

"Ya."

"Aku takkan memaksa kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya."

"Hmm... tapi rasanya aneh kalau aku tidak menceritakannya."

"Jadi?"

"Law... dan klannya membunuh seluruh klanku tanpa tersisa. Malam itu, ia datang dan membakar kota tempatku tinggal. Termasuk rumahku, dan ia juga menawan Chopper, teman kecilku."

"Tidak mungkin..." Robin nampak terkejut.

"Kau pasti tak percaya. Aku mengerti," Zoro memegang tangan Robin.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa? Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Hening.

Terang bintang masih menerangi mereka berdua. Suasana begitu tenang sampai akhirnya cicit seekor tikus kecil memecah keheningan sekaligus membuat Robin kehilangan keseimbangan karena tikus kecil itu berlari cepat melalui celah kakinya. Gadis vampir itu pun terjatuh di atas tubuh Zoro dan...

Cup!

Ya, Nico Robin menerima ciuman pertamanya.

* * *

><p>Pukul tiga dini hari, Robi lagi-lagi lupa waktu ketika bersama dengan Zoro. Kalau kali ini ketahuan lagi oleh Kuro, maka mungkin hari ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Zoro.<p>

Gadis berambut raven itu membuka pintu purinya perlahan, tanpa menimbulkan suara berarti.

Pats!

Semua lampu di puri itu dinyalakan dan seorang wanita berambut putih berdiri beberapa langkah di depan Robin, ia melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Robin tampak terkejut bukan main.

"Ibu?"

.

.

—Tsuzuku—

.

.

#curhat: Tidak sempat memperhatikan typo. Jadi tolong beritahu bila menemukannya, minna. Bingung gimana jelasin chapter ini, yang pasti di chapter ini Cha merasa... terlalu fluff. #eh

Keterangan:

Adegan Ace yang tiba-tiba muncul itu Cha ambil dari Arabasta Arc. Dimana saat Luffy kesasar (yang lain udah naik ke atas Merry, dia masih dikejar sama bawahannya Crocodile), lalu Ace tiba-tiba muncul di atas bangunan dan menyapa Luffy. Cuma kalau di sini Luffy digantikan sama Zoro. Hehehe... ^^

Hubungan Ace sama Bonney? Sepasang kekasih dong. ;p

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	7. Will You Marry Me?

Thanks to:

Fayiyong, Ri – Chan, Domisaurus, ishimaru yamato, fany2 wa fany2 desu, aigiaNH4, moist fla, Sketsa Gelap, Naito Rurabi, Eleamaya, Benjiro Hirotaka, Sadako22, Quint Nite, Lolu Aithera, Shiramizu, Stellathedarkme, Hana Suzuran, aquillaa, Portgas D ZorBin, dan...

kamu, yang sudah mampir ke fic ini.

Maaf belum bisa balas review ya.. *bungkuk*

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p><em>Jika bersamamu adalah suatu hadiah<br>Maka akan kujaga tiap detiknya  
>Agar aku tak menyesal<br>Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu…_

* * *

><p>"Bunuh semua klan itu tanpa tersisa satu pun!"<p>

"Tapi, Olvia-sama…"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun."

Seorang anak laki-laki berjaket hitam-kuning menunduk patuh dan perlahan mundur beberapa langkah. Wanita berambut putih yang berdiri di depan anak laki-laki itu tersenyum puas.

"Olvia-sama…"

"Apalagi, Trafalgar Law?"

"Maaf, tapi boleh saya tahu alasan Anda?"

"Ramalan mengatakan bahwa darah murni Nico akan terhenti oleh klan Roronoa, tentu saja aku tak mau itu terjadi. Apalagi anakku hanya seorang."

"…" Law tertegun.

"Kau sangat menyayanginya kan, Law? Robin kecilku itu?"

"Y-ya."

"Lindungilah dia. Bunuh semua klan itu."

Dan karena tekad itu, pembantaian besar terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**-Night Lullaby-  
>[Lullaby 7: Will You Marry Me?]<br>Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Romance/Tragedy  
>Pairing(s) : ZoRob<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AU  
>Summary : Satu tamparan keras diberikan pada Robin hingga gadis itu jatuh bersimpuh. Goresan pedang terhenti dan darah menetes dari luka goresan di lengan Nami. Iris cokelatnya berubah menggelap.<br>**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu?"

Robin terpaku. Di hadapannya kini ada sang ibu yang tengah berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Beberapa langkah ke kanan ada Sanji yang tengah dipegangi secara paksa oleh vampir pelayan keluarga Nico lainnya, dan di sebelah kiri ada Nami yang dipegangi secara paksa juga.

"Aku akan bertanya, dan bila kau menolak untuk menjawab, maka…" Olvia maju beberapa langkah, "kau tahu sendiri akibatnya, Robin."

"…" Robin terdiam, pandangannya lurus teguh ke depan, seolah menantang sang ibu.

"Darimana kau?"

"Pergi."

"Bersama?"

"…" Robin kembali terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Menolak untuk menjawab, Robin?" tanya Olvia, Robin tetap tutup mulut. "Bagaimana kalau sedikit goresan luka pada kedua teman baikmu?"

"Jangan libatkan mereka!"

"Jangan membantah! Kalau kau tidak mau mereka terluka, katakan!"

"…" Robin bungkam.

"Gores lengan gadis itu dengan pedang suci!"

Pedang suci. Pedang setinggi bahu orang dewasa dengan ukiran antik dan hanya dimiliki oleh kalangan vampir darah murni. Tiga ukiran di pedang itu—bunga di gagang, phoenix di gagang atas pedang, dan sulur-sulur tanaman dari bawah gagang hingga meraih phoenix; bunga menunjukkan kemurnian yang berhasil mereka pertahankan, phoenix melambangkan keabadian, dan sulur mewakilkan kekuatan mereka yang tak cenderung tenang namun tak terbatas.

Goresan luka yang ditorehkan akan membekas selamanya pada vampir yang dilukai dengan pedang itu. Robin kini melirik sekilas pada Nami, gadis itu luar biasa ketakutan saat pedang mulai mendekati lengan kanannya. Kepalanya terus menggeleng, mengisyaratkan pada Robin bahwa ia tidak ingin seperti ini.

"Kyaaaa! Nee-chan!" Nami menjerit ketakutan saat pedang suci merobek kulit lengan kanannya.

"Nami-san!"

"Nee-chan! Sanji-kun! Tolong… kumohon, argh! S-sakit."

Pedang suci itu perlahan menggoreskan luka dalam dan semakin memanjang hingga siku Nami, Robin mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak. Seharusnya Sanji dan Nami tidak terlibat.

"Jawab, Robin!" bentak Olvia. "Apa benar kau menjalin cinta dengan makhluk terkutuk itu?"

"…"

"Goreskan pedang itu! Kalau perlu potong tangan gadis itu!"

"Ya! Roronoa Zoro!" jawab Robin cepat, sebelum Nami dilukai lebih jauh.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras diberikan pada Robin hingga gadis itu jatuh bersimpuh. Goresan pedang terhenti dan darah menetes dari luka goresan di lengan Nami. Iris cokelatnya berubah menggelap, tanda kalau vampir itu kini mulai memasuki titik terlemahnya. Ia butuh darah.

"Darah…" gumam Nami.

"Nami!" Robin tidak memperdulikan tamparan yang ia terima.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan lagi Robin terima, kini bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Vampir keturunan darah murni memang tidak mudah terluka, namun karena tamparan Olvia yang begitu keras, tentu saja siapapun yang menerimanya akan terluka.

"Robin-chan!"

"Kau tahu dosa terbesarmu! Kau melakukan hal bodoh, Nico Robin!"

"Kau tidak berhak melarangku!" Robin menekan suaranya.

PLAK!

Tamparan ketiga, dan Olvia menitikkan air mata. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa harus anaknya sendiri yang melanggar peraturan leluhur? Ramalan itu... klan Roronoa... mengapa ia begitu lengah? Sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa beberapa tahun ini ada seorang Roronoa yang menimba ilmu di sekolah miliknya.

"Aku berhak! Aku ibumu!"

"Apa? Ibu? Kau masih peduli? Bukankah yang kau pedulikan hanya harga diri tinggimu?" Robin berkata dengan lirih.

Olvia hendak menampar Robin lagi, namun kali ini tangan seseorang memegangnya. Wanita berambut putih itu terkejut dan langsung menoleh.

Seorang pemuda berjaket hitam-kuning tersenyum lebar padanya sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya.

"Kau? Law! Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku masih hidup? Tidak penting! Kau melanggar perjanjian, Nico Olvia. Kau menyakiti Robin."

"Law nii-san."

"Tenang saja, Robin, Nii-san kesayanganmu ini akan menolongmu," Law tersenyum. "Oi, Roronoa! Bantu aku!"

"Akh!"

Hampir separuh dari vampir pelayan yang ada di sana terjatuh dengan luka di punggung, termasuk vampir pelayan yang memegangi Sanji dan Nami. Zoro menyarungkan pedangnya, kemudian menggendong Robin _bridal style_.

"Oi, Zoro! Masa kau tak menyisakan lawan untukku?" seorang vampir bertopi jerami protes.

"Selesaikan sisanya, Luffy."

"Baiklah. Yosh! Kita mulai!"

Zoro berlari kabur dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Olvia dan Law yang masih ada di sana, juga Sanji dan Nami.

"Robin!" panggil Olvia. "Sial! Kejar mereka!"

Beberapa vampir pelayan yang berhasil kabur dari Luffy segera mengejar keduanya. Zoro sudah berlari cukup jauh dari sana dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kembali. Werewolf itu menurunkan kecepatan larinya ketika merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka, kemudian menurunkan Robin dari gendongannya.

"Sebentar, Robin."

"Kau masih bisa bertarung, Zoro?"

"Jangan bercanda, tentu saja masih bisa."

Srak srak... BRUK!

Seorang pemuda muncul dan Zoro pun menarik salah satu pedangnya.

"Woah, santai saja, Zoro."

"Ace. Mau apa kau?"

"Hm? Bukankah kau kesulitan?"

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Membantu."

Ace berjalan mendekati Zoro dan menunjuk saku celana pemuda berambut hijau itu. Zoro menoleh, kemudian mengeluarkan isi sakunya, sebuah ponsel. Dalam hitungan detik, Ace mengambil ponsel Zoro, kemudian menginjaknya kuat-kuat.

"Hei!"

"Mudah melacakmu jika membawa benda seperti itu, bodoh!"

SRAK. SRAK.

"Ah, Bonneyku pasti melewatkan beberapa orang. Lari sana! Akan kuurus yang ini."

"Terima kasih," gumam Robin kecil.

"Tidak perlu, Nona cantik."

"Rayuanmu murahan," cecar Zoro.

Ace hanya tersenyum, kemudian berbalik. Zoro kembali menggendong Robin dan berlari lagi. Pemuda bertopi itu melirik sekilas ke arah Zoro. Memang aneh jika seorang vampir bersanding dengan seorang werewolf, namun, pasangan itu tidak buruk juga.

SRAK.

Ace memasang kuda-kuda. Seorang vampir. Entah mengapa baunya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Ace. Hidung werewolf memang sensitif dan bau vampir sangat khas bagi para werewolf. Dan benar, seorang vampir berbaju merah muncul.

"Ho? Luffy?"

Vampir berbaju merah dengan topi jerami tergantung di leher itu mengernyit. "Siapa ya? Sepertinya aku mengenalmu."

"Bodoh! Kau tidak mengenali kakakmu?"

"Kakak? Kakak... hoo! Ace!"

"Masa kau tidak mengenali kakakmu sendiri," Ace menjitak Luffy.

Luffy malah tersenyum lebar. "Maaf, habis sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, sih."

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Mencari vampir pelayan di sekitar sini."

"Eh? Kau teman Zoro juga?"

"Tentu saja! Ngomong-ngomong kau dan Zoro sejenis kan? Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya, akupun sedang membantunya."

"Hei, Ace, sepertinya di sini aman. Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung? Aku ingin tahu siapa yang lebih kuat sekarang!"

"Boleh saja," Ace memasang kuda-kudanya.

Kedua kakak beradik itu pun terlibat dalam pertarungan kecil. Tak ada vampir pelayan yang tersisa dalam keadaan bugar. Separuh dibantai oleh Zoro dan sisanya dibereskan oleh Luffy dan Bonney. Sanji pun tak melewatkan kesempatan itu, ia segera membawa pergi Nami menuju purinya. Darah terus mengalir dari tangan Nami dan warna mata gadis itu semakin menggelap.

"Nami-san, kumohon. Bertahanlah."

"Darah... darah..." Nami mencengkeram baju Sanji.

BRAK!

Sanji menendang pintu masuk purinya—yang memang tidak jauh dari puri Robin bila ditempuh dengan berlari kecepatan vampir—kemudian meletakkan pelan-pelan tubuh Nami ke atas sofa besar ruang tamunya. Darah pun merembes ke sofa putih itu.

"Darah..."

"Nami-san..."

Sreeet...

Sanji merobek lengan kanan jasnya dan ia ikat ke lengan Nami. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah keselamatan Nami. Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin menukar posisinya dengan gadis itu. Biarlah ia yang terluka. Setelah Sanji selesai membalut luka Nami dengan robekan lengan jasnya, kemudian ia menjilat darah yang keluar dari luka Nami. Sanji tidak lagi memikirkan rasa jijik saat ini.

"Ugh," Nami mengerang.

Sanji menggulung lengan kanan kemejanya, kemudian pelan-pelan ia duduk di belakang Nami, mendudukan gadis itu dalam pangkuannya. Sanji melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Nami dan mengarahkan pergelangan tangan kanannya ke mulut Nami.

"Ini darah yang kau butuhkan, Nami-san."

Nami membuka mulutnya, mengarahkan kedua taringnya ke pergelangan tangan Sanji, menuju ke urat nadi vampir itu. Dan kemudian taring-taring tajam Nami menembus kulit pergelangan tangan Sanji, terus hingga ke urat nadinya. Darah Sanji kini dihisap oleh Nami, vampir berdarah murni itu meringis kecil, rasanya sedikit aneh membiarkan seorang vampir berdarah campuran menghisap darahnya.

"Nami-san... cukup... kau akan keracunan jika lebih dari ini..."

Nami tidak berhenti, dan Sanji mulai merasakan panas menjalari lengan kanannya. Gawat. Kalau begini justru Nami bisa mati karena terlalu banyak meminum darahnya. Vampir berdarah cammpuran yang terluka memang sangat membutuhkan darah vampir berdarah murni untuk memulihkan lukanya, namun jika terlalu banyak, justru akan berbalik menjadi racun.

Sanji akhirnya menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menyandarkan kepala Nami ke dadanya, kemudian melepaskan lengan kanannya dari mulut Nami. Kedua iris gadis itu sudah kembali ke warna cokelat, tubuhnya lemas, kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya dengan posisi bersandar pada Sanji.

Vampir berambut pirang itu menjilat pergelangan tangannya, membuat lukanya menutup sendiri. Air liur vampir berdarah murni memang bisa menyembuhkan luka kecil, namun tidak termasuk luka goresan pedang suci. Kalau saja bisa... mengganti posisinya dengan Nami, Sanji tidak akan menolak.

Sanji memeluk erat gadis dalam dekapannya, meletakkan dagunya di dahi kanan Nami, kemudian mengecup rambut gadis itu. Air matanya perlahan menetes, meleleh membasahi pipi Sanji. Ia telah menyakiti gadisnya, ia gagal melindungi Nami. Walau Nami tertolong dengan darah penyembuhnya, ia tidak bisa mencegah goresan pedang suci.

"Maafkan aku, Nami-san. Ini yang terakhir, aku takkan membiarkan kau terluka lagi. Maafkan aku..."

* * *

><p>Kuina tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari Robin walau sejak tadi gadis itu tidak berbuat apa-apa dan hanya duduk di kursi belajar Zoro.<p>

Zoro tidak sempat memikirkan tempat kabur yang lain, kecuali rumahnya sendiri. Alasan pertama, Zoro tidak mau mati konyol karena tersesat kemudian bertemu dengan vampir lain dan ketahuan membawa kabur seorang vampir berdarah murni. Alasan kedua, ayah Kuina sedang ada pertemuan antar klan di luar negeri dan tidak akan kembali hingga minggu depan. Alasan ketiga, karena ayah Kuina sedang pergi, berarti rumahnya adalah tempat teraman.

Zoro menghela nafas panjang, kemudian bangkit berdiri dari pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Robin dan memandang kedua iris biru Robin secara intens.

"Kau masih memikirkan ibumu?"

"Aku hanya takut dengan keselamatanmu dan..." Robin melirik pada Kuina yang menatapnya dingin, seolah berkata ini-kediamanku-mau-apa-kau-di-sini?

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi dari kota ini."

"Hanya kita berdua?"

"Ya. Hanya kita."

"Tapi..." Robin menunduk, tampak berpikir.

Hening.

Zoro memegang kedua tangan Robin, kemudian berlutut di depan gadis itu. Robin tertegun, pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan sepasang iris gelap Zoro.

"Jadi benar... kalian..." Kuina memecah keheningan.

Robin menoleh pada Kuina, kemudian menganguk.

"Tapi... kenapa? Padahal peraturan leluhur..."

"Aku tak perlu alasan untuk mencintainya," Zoro menggenggam erat tangan Robin.

Kuina terdiam, bagai dipukul godam, hatinya hancur, remuk. Mungkin benar ia menganggap Zoro sebatas kakak saja, namun Kuina juga tidak memungkiri bahwa semakin lama perasaan bernama cinta itu muncul.

"Begitu... ya? Cinta..." Kuina tertegun.

"Kuina-san?" panggil Robin.

Air mata Kuina meleleh, "tidak, lupakan saja," Kuina menghapus air matanya.

Robin mengisyaratkan pada Zoro agar menenangkan gadis itu. Zoro memandangnya bingung, namun segurat senyum dari Robin menjawab kebingungan Zoro dengan jawaban 'tidak masalah'.

Zoro tersenyum kecil dan bangkit berdiri, kemudian mengecup dahi Robin lembut. Werewolf berambut hijau itu kemudian melangkah kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan mengacak rambut biru tua Kuina dengan lembut.

"Zoro?"

"Aku akan tetap menjadi kakakmu."

"Zoro!"

Kuina menghambur memeluk Zoro, sementara pemuda itu hanya bisa diam. Hal itu benar-benar mengingatkan Robin pada Law, Kuina dan dirinya tidak jauh berbeda, sama-sama rapuh tanpa ada seseorang yang menjadi pembimbing mereka.

"_Aku akan menepati janjiku, tetap menjadi temanmu_..."

Dan kata-kata Law yang terngiang di kepala Robin membuat gadis itu tersenyum sendiri. Benar, ia tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian. Ada banyak orang yang memandangnya sebagai 'Robin' dan bukan 'seorang vampir bangsawan keturunan darah murni'. Ada Law, Zoro, dan juga—

"Aku akan membantu kalian."

—Kuina.

* * *

><p>Olvia melemparkan barang-barang di atas meja kerjanya, membuat kertas-kertas berhamburan keluar dari map—jatuh berserakan di lantai, sebuah tempat bolpoin yang terbuat dari keramik pecah dan beberapa bolpoin pun terhempas keras di lantai. Jelas sekali kalau tempat itu sangat berantakan sekarang.<p>

Wanita berambut putih itu menangis sejadinya, tampak frustasi. Olvia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan terus-terusan berteriak marah. Kuro, satu dari vampir pelayan yang tersisa, hanya dapat memandangi Nyonya Besarnya dari depan pintu masuk ruang kerja Olvia.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ramalan itu berlaku? KENAPA?" jerit Olvia frustasi.

"Nyonya Olvia..." panggil Kuro.

"Kenapa kau sama tidak becusnya dengan Law untuk menjaga Robin?"

Kini omelan dari Olvia menjadi tamparan untuk Kuro. Benar, ia telah gagal menjaga Tuan Putrinya. Dan kegagalan bagi seorang vampir pelayan berarti mati. Seharusnya Kuro tak ada di sini sekarang, ia pantas menerima hukuman bakar atau dijemur di bawah sinar matahari jam dua belas siang.

"Saya siap menerima hukuman Anda, Nyonya."

"Hukuman? Kau pikir dengan aku menghukummu, Robin akan kembali?"

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya."

"Pergi cari anakku! Jangan pernah kau berani kembali sebelum menemukannya!"

"Baik, Nyonya."

Kuro membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat, kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari ruang kerja Olvia. Jika menemukan Nico Robin berarti menyelamatkan nyawanya, maka membunuh Roronoa Zoro adalah misi keduanya.

* * *

><p>Malam berikutnya, Law dan Robin duduk di teras rumah Zoro, sementara Zoro, Kuina, dan Ace tengah 'bermain' bersama dalam wujud werewolf mereka.<p>

"Jadi Nii-san memutuskan untuk membantu Zoro?" tanya Robin disela-sela suasana santai itu.

"Ya, untuk menyelamatkanmu, kurasa itu bukanlah suatu kesalahan."

"Begitu?"

"Awalnya Roronoa menatapku sinis, dan berkata bahwa ia dan temannya, si Topi Jerami itu, bisa melawan bawahan Olvia."

"Lalu?"

"Si Topi Jerami berkata bahwa semakin banyak orang akan semakin bagus, dan aku bergabung."

"Aku senang kau bisa memperbaiki hubungan dengan Zoro."

Law mengangguk tidak jelas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada werewolf-werewolf yang masih asyik bermain, begitupun Robin. Ace kini melompat menubruk Zoro sementara Kuina menerjang Ace dan menggigit telinga werewolf itu. Ace menggeleng dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kuina. Setelah itu terdengar suara terbatuk dari mereka, mirip gonggongan kecil. Ketiganya sedang tertawa.

Law dan Robin ikut tertawa kecil. Setelah itu pandangan keduanya teralih saat seekor werewolf berbulu merah muda-putih mencolok yang melompat melewati pagar rumah Zoro. Law bersiap memegang pedangnya sementara Zoro langsung berdiri di depan Kuina, seolah melindunginya. Hanya Ace yang berlari senang kemudian menjilat moncong werewolf itu.

Para werewolf itu kemudian kembali ke wujud manusia mereka. Kuina terdiam di belakgang Zoro, sementara Ace kini sedang memeluk seorang wanita cantik berambut merah jambu. Law pun menurunkan kuda-kudanya. Ah, sepasang kekasih lainnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan mobil," ujar Bonney.

"Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?"

Bonney menatap Ace kesal, kemudian menarik dagu pria itu untuk mendekat padanya. "Kau pikir vampir itu tidak dikejar?"

Ace tersenyum, kemudian memberikan _light kiss_ untuk Bonney. Setelahnya Ace merangkul pinggang Bonney dan berbalik menghadap teman-teman barunya.

"Bonney telah membawakan mobil untuk kita. Ada baiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini. Ya, Nico Robin dikejar."

Zoro langsung berlari mendekat pada Robin sambil menarik lengan Kuina. Werewolf berambut hijau itu kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Robin. Robin hanya mengelus lembut lengan kanan Zoro, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Benar, saat ini kita menang jumlah," gumam Zoro.

Robin tersenyum mengetahui Zoro dapat mengerti maksudnya dengan baik. Gadis itu kini memegang erat tangan Zoro juga. Kuina hanya tersenyum melihatnya sementara Law tampak tidak begitu peduli.

"Kita pergi sekarang," kata Ace.

Ace dan Bonney pergi lebih dulu, disusul Zoro dan Robin, lalu Kuina ikut di belakang mereka, dan terakhir Law. Keenamnya berlari membelah hutan di sekitar rumah Zoro dan Kuina.. Malam semakin larut, entahlah kali ini akan menjadi kawan atau lawan mereka.

"Kau percaya padaku sekarang?" tanya Zoro.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Robin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak hanya sekarang aku percaya padamu, tetapi selamanya."

"Heh," Zoro menyeringai, "kali ini aku yang senang mendengarnya."

Ace dan Bonney berhenti saat tiba di penghujung hutan. Sudah ada tiga mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di sana. Salah satunya dengan mesin menyala—mobil paling belakang—dan seorang vampir berambut oranye turun dari sana.

"Nami?"

"Robin nee-chan!"

Keduanya berpelukan, Robin lega mengetahui kalau Nami baik-baik saja dan kini dapat bertemu dengannya. Vampir berdarah campuran itu tampak sedikit lebih pucat memang, namun tubuhnya bugar.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

"Begitupun aku, Nee-chan."

"Woah. Reuni. Bonney?" Ace melirik gadisnya.

"Tidak tahu. Vampir berambut pirang iu yang menawarkan bantuan."

Sanji turun dari mobil, lalu menghampiri Nami dan Robin. "Robin-chwaaaaan~! Aku senang kau sehat-sehat saja walau..." Sanji melirik Zoro, "...berada bersama anjing marimo itu."

"Hei! Diam kau alis pelintir!"

Nami dan Robin tersenyum. Kuina yang baru saja sampai langsung mundur beberapa langkah, dan mengambil tempat di dekat Zoro. Baginya, lebih baik melawan ratusan werewolf dengan tangan kosong daripada dikelilingi vampir seperti ini. Bau mereka terasa begitu mengganggu Kuina.

"Ho! Lihat itu, Robin-chwan! Marimo selingkuh!"

"Fufufu... itu hanya adik kecil Zoro, Sanji," Robin tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah kau yang sering begitu, Sanji-kun?" tambah Nami.

"Nami-swaaaan... aku setia padamu," Sanji menari berputar ke arah Nami dengan matanya yang berbentuk hati.

Semuanya tertawa.

"Jangan mengulur waktu," ucap Law yang baru sampai. "Apa kalian tidak merasakan kehadiran mereka?"

"Benar," tanggap Ace. "Aku, Bonney, dan Kuina akan menggunakan mobil hitam di depan. Zoro, Robin, dan Law menggunakan mobil hitam di tengah. Kita pergi."

"Kemana?" tanya Sanji. "Tidak mungkin ke puriku yang lain, kita semua sama-sama dalam bahaya."

"Kita?" Law mencibir. "Kau pikir aku dalam bahaya? Jangan bercanda!"

"Ya, ya, pengecualian untukmu dan dua werewolf ini," Sanji menunjuk Ace dan Bonney.

"Oh, padahal tadi kau sopan sekali, vampir!" cecar Bonney.

"Sudah. Aku punya tempat tinggal yang sangat jauh dari sini, mungkin akan memakan waktu tiga sampai empat hari perjalanan. Kalian siap?" tanya Ace.

"Kupikir kau nomaden," ejek Zoro, Ace tertawa kecil.

"Yah, kasihan dong Bonneyku kalau aku tidak punya tempat tinggal."

"Ace," Bonney menggelayut manja.

"Baiklah! Ayo pergi!" ajak Law. "Aku dengan Sanji dan Nami saja."

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Sanji, tolong tetaplah di belakang Zoro. Saat ia salah arah saat mengemudi, langsung berikan klakson keras agar Zoro mengubah arahnya," jelas Ace.

"Tch! Aku tak sebodoh itu! Tinggal mengikutimu saja kan?"

Sanji tertawa mengejek. "Jadi kau buta arah, Marimo?"

"Berisik!"

Para werewolf dan vampir itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil yang tadi sudah disepakati itu. Mobil terdepan dikendarai Ace, di tengah dikendarai Zoro, dan yang terakhir oleh Sanji.

Tepat lima menit setelah mereka pergi, Kuro dan beberapa vampir pelayan tiba di depan rumah Zoro dan Kuina. Menyadari kalau rumah itu sudah kosong, Kuro menandang pagar rumah itu dengan geram.

"Geledah! Pastikan kalau Nico Robin pernah berada di sini!"

Kuro membetulkan kacamatanya, kali ini ia luar biasa geram.

* * *

><p>Dua hari berlalu dan Zoro, Robin, Ace, Bonney, Kuina, Sanji, Nami, serta Law sudah meninggalkan London sejak kemarin. Benar, berada di kota itu bukanlah ide yang baik untuk keselamatan mereka semua. Setelah dua kali berhenti untuk mengisi bahan bakar mobil dan mengumpulkan tenaga, maka kali ini adalah kali ketiga mereka semua berhenti.<p>

Zoro memberhentikan mobil yang ia kendarai tepat di belakang mobil yang dikendarai Ace. Ternyata cukup melelahkan juga berjam-jam berada dalam mobil. Beruntung saat ini sedang musim dingin sehingga Zoro tidak perlu khawatir kulit Robin akan mengelupas ketika mengemudi di siang hari. Yah, tidak masalah juga, sih, mengingat kaca mobil Sanji ini dilapisi kaca film yang begitu tebal, jadi sinar matahari pun takkan terasa menyengat.

Zoro melirik Robin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis berambut raven itu tengah tertidur lelap di sana. Ah, Zoro baru tahu kalau seorang vampir butuh tidur juga. Zoro pikir mereka tidak pernah tidur, makanya berkulit pucat. Werewolf berambut hijau itu tersenyum, kemudian mengarahkan punggung jari telunjuknya utuk membelai lembut pipi Robin.

Tubuh gadis ini memang selalu dingin, tidak seperti dirinya yang berdarah panas. Namun Zoro sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Robin perlahan membuka matanya saat ada seseorang yang mengelus pipinya.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Robin pelan.

"Belum. Tidurlah lagi. Kau pasti lelah."

"Tidak, kau yang lelah karena terus menyetir. Tidurlah."

"Heh? Lalu membiarkan seorang perempuan menjagaku? Jangan konyol!"

"Zoro..." Robin memandang penuh harap pada werewolf berambut hijau itu.

Zoro menghela nafas, kemudian menurunkan sandaran joknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana, dengn kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepala dan berfungsi sebagai bantal. Werewolf itupun memejamkan matanya, Robin hanya tertawa kecil melihat Zoro yang begitu menurut padanya.

Robin pun ikut menurunkan sandaran joknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Gadis vampir itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke rambut Zoro dan mulai mengelusnya pelan. Zoro pun memiringkan tubuhnya dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Robin. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Malam semakin larut, gerakan tangan Robin mulai terhenti, gadis itu kembali terlelap. Malam itu, rasanya mereka bisa lebih tenang, untuk pertama kalinya. Ace dan Bonney keluar dari mobil, keduanya duduk di atas _roof_ mobil. Bonney bersandar pada dada Ace, sementara pemuda itu membelai rambutnya lembut. Kuina hanya duduk di kursi belakang mobil dengan pintu mobil terbuka.

Angin malam itu tidak begitu kencang, meski udara cukup dingin karena masih musim dingin. Para vampir—Sanji dan Nami—turun dari mobil, hendak menyapa Zoro dan Robin, namun melihat pasangan itu tengah tertidur, keduanya mengurungkan niat.

"Mereka bukan hanya lelah fisik, tapi juga mental," ujar Ace.

"Benar, melelahkan juga kabur dari wanita vampir gila itu," sahut Bonney.

"Hahaha... setelah ini kita akan membiarkan mereka menjalani hidup berdua."

"Hei, hei, jangan lupakan kami!" protes Sanji.

"Dan aku juga," timpal Kuina.

"Yah, kalian tinggal di tempat berbeda, dong, masa mau mengganggu?" jawab Ace.

"Aku ingin tahu akan jadi seperti apa anak mereka," kata Bonney.

"Anak?" Sanji terkejut.

"Tidak munafik, Sanji, kau tidak lihat bagaimana mereka bisa saling percaya hanya dengan tatapan mata?" tanya Nami.

"Tapi, tidak terbayang kalau mereka punya anak!" protes Sanji.

"Kau tahu, bagi werewolf seperti Zoro, memiliki anak adalah kebahagiaan untuknya," Law akhirnya angkat bicara, ia duduk di atas bagasi mobil terdepan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ace.

"Menjadi keturunan terakhir suatu klan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan."

"Benar, Zoro kesepian, ia ingin ada yang meneruskan klannya," timpal Kuina.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau anaknya itu vampir?" tanya Sanji.

"Kurasa itu bukan masalah," Nami memeluk lengan kekasihnya.

Sanji menghela nafas, kemudian merangkul Nami. Kali ini ia tidak tahu apakah keputusannya benar untuk membantu sepasang vampir dan werewolf kabur dari klan mereka. Yang Sanji tahu, ia amat menyayangi Robin sebagai kakaknya dan tidak ingin gadis itu terluka.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa ada seorang Roronoa di sekolah?"<p>

Kini Olvia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Garp. Wanita ini luar biasa menyesal pernah menyetujui ide pria itu untuk membuat sekolah bagi vampir dan werewolf. Ide itu memang sangat gila. Olvia lupa bahwa itu bisa membuka gerbang bagi ramalan keluarga Nico turun temurun: klan Nico akan habis oleh klan Roronoa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kedua anak itu akan jadi begini."

"Bukan kedua anak itu! Masalanya kenapa harus Robinku? Kenapa?"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Olvia."

"Tenang? Tenang kau bilang? Aku tidak tahu anakku dimana, dan bila aku menemukannya nanti pun, aku harus membunuhnya karena itu perintah klan vampir! Apa kau masih bisa menyuruhku tenang?"

"Olvia..."

"Dan Robin pun jadi pembangkang! Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tak membiarkan ia masuk sekolah ini! Setelah Law... kenapa Roronoa? Mereka merusak anakku!"

Garp hanya bisa terdiam. Benar, Olvia sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang awal dari semua ini, kelas sejarah—yang membuat Crocodile di hukum bakar oleh klan Nico, lalu kini dirinya yang lengah dan membiarkan seorang Roronoa bersekolah di Night Lullaby High School.

Kesalahan terbesarnya, entah harus ia tebus dengan apa.

"Kedua cucumu pun membantu mereka kabur."

"Ace dan... Luffy? Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ace adalah werewolf! Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki cucu makhluk terkutuk seperti itu? Apa anakmu pun menikah dengan seekor werewolf?"

"Ya..." Garp menghela nafas, "...karena berdarah campuran, salah satu anakku, Rouge, adalah manusia, dan ia menikahi werewolf terkuat di atas Roronoa yang sudah punah. Gol D. Roger."

"Harusnya aku tahu! Harusnya aku tahu akan berakhir begini!"

Dan Garp tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Hukuman mati mungkin tidak akan dapat ia hindari.

* * *

><p>Dua hari berlalu dan kini para vampir serta werewolf telah sampai di kediaman Ace. Mereka baru saja selesai membersihkan rumah sederhana yang terdapat di kota kecil daerah dalam hutan pinggir negara Inggris itu. Entahlah apa nama kota ini, yang pasti tentu saja sangatlah jauh dari London.<p>

Rumah itu sangat minimalis, terbuat dari kayu berkualitas baik, memiliki dua kamar tidur di lantai atas, dua kamar mandi, masing-masing satu di tiap lantai, ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan dapur di lantai bawah. Perabotannya pun tidak ada yang begitu mewah. Hanya televisi, lemari es, peralatan dapur, dan beberapa lemari untuk pajangan. Bonney bahkan tidak ingat Ace punya rumah seperti ini karena sangat jarang—atau malah tidak pernah—mereka datangi.

Ketika malam beranjak larut, Sanji dan Nami memutuskan untuk menggunakan salah satu kamar karena Nami kelelahan. Ace dan Bonney bersantai di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi. Law tampak membersihkan pedangnya sambil duduk di ruang makan, sementara Robin tengah membuat minuman di dapur. Tadi Ace keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan minuman agar kulkas tidak kosong. Kuina melamun di teras, dan Zoro tengah tertidur sambil bersandar di dinding depan rumah.

Setelah Robin meletakkan segelas minuman cokelat di atas meja makan—yang disambut Law dengan candaan bahwa ia lebih suka minum darah—dan di atas meja kecil ruang tamu, gadis itu membawa dua gelas minuman cokelat ke teras.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Robin sambil menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas pada Kuina.

"Tidak juga," Kuina mengambil gelas di tangan Robin, "tidak terlalu menggangguku."

"Hm? Mau menceritakannya?"

"Apakah akan mengganggumu?"

Robin tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Ceritakanlah."

"Begini, Robin, maksudku, Nico-san..."

"Aku tidak keberatan kau panggil Robin."

"Baiklah, Robin. Aku berpikir tentang kau dan Zoro," Kuina menarik nafas, mengumpulkan keberaniannya, "bagaimana kalau nanti kalian punya anak?"

"Hm?" Robin tertegun, ia menoleh pada Zoro yang tengah tertidur. "Aku belum berpikir sampai ke sana, setidaknya sampai saat ini, hubungan kami tidak... maksudku, belum sampai ke sana."

"Begitu..." Kuina meminum cokelatnya.

Robin mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. Kuina memeluk lututnya, sementara Robin membiarkan kakinya berada di tangga teras depan. Sang gadis werewolf menghela nafas lega, entah kenapa.

"Kau tahu Robin? Aku senang Zoro memilihmu."

"Begitu? Kenapa?"

"Sejak kecil, Zoro selalu menolak untuk berteman dekat dengan siapapun, ia lebih suka sendirian dengan pikirannya sendiri."

"Maksudnya?"

"Zoro lebih suka tertidur daripada mengobrol, menyendiri, atau berlatih dengan ketiga pedangnya."

"Zoro ahli pedang yang baik," ujar Robin.

"Benar, walau dulu ia sering kalah denganku," Kuina tertawa.

"Kalah denganmu? Kau pasti hebat sekali."

"Hahaha... tidak juga. Zoro kekanak-kanakan dan tidak pernah mau kalah. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk melindungi sesuatu yang penting baginya."

"Ya, kurasa dia memang seperti itu."

"Aku senang kau bisa mengerti dia, Robin."

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti dia. Kau tahu? Zoro hanya bertindak sesuai instingnya dan keinginannya."

"Hmm..." Kuina mengangguk, kemudian menguap.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kamar utama masih kosong. Kau istirahat saja."

"Itu kan kamarmu dan Zoro, aku tidak mau."

"Tidak apa, aku dan Zoro sepertinya akan di sini dulu."

"Benar?" Kuina menguap lagi, Robin mengangguk.

Kuina kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk meletakkan gelas dan beranjak naik ke lantai atas. Robin memegangi gelas cokelat panasnya, kemudian memandang ke arah langit. Mungkin karena agak terpencil, ataupun karena berada di tengah hutan, bintang terasa lebih banyak dari yang biasa Robin lihat.

"Indah," gumamnya.

"Seperti dirimu."

Robin nyaris terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Zoro yang begitu tiba-tiba. Pemuda berambut hijau itu duduk di belakang Robin dan memeluknya dari belakang. Robin hanya diam dan membiarkan Zoro sedikit 'menghangatkan'nya.

"Aku baru tahu vampir suka minum cokelat. Kukira kalian hanya minum darah."

"Untuk formalitas, terkadang dibutuhkan."

"Begitu?"

Robin mengangguk, kemudian kembali memandang ke arah langit. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Zoro.

"Soal pembicaraanmu dengan Kuina."

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku tuli?"

"Fufufu... kupikir kau tertidur pulas."

Zoro menghela nafas, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Robin. Jantungnya berdebar keras lagi, sama seperti saat ia menyatakan cinta pada Robin dulu.

"Maukah kau... menikah denganku?"

PRANG!

Gelas di tangan Robin pecah saat menyentuh tangga terbawah teras. Apa secepat ini? Soal anak... dan berkeluarga dengan Zoro? Sedikit pun hal itu tidak pernah terbesit di benak Robin, bahkan dalam khayalan terliarnya.

"Robin?"

"Zoro... aku... apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Bagiku tidak."

Robin menghela nafas, kemudian berbalik dan mengecup bibir Zoro dengan lembut, gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Zoro. Zoro ikut membalas ciuman itu, terhanyut ke dalamnya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, tentu saja ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh Robin, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam, entah kenapa. Berbeda dengan ciuman 'kecelakaan' pertama mereka, yang kedua terasa berkesan, mereka saling berbagi perasaan, seperti biasa, tanpa kata.

Robin kemudian melepaskan ciuman itu dan terengah.

"Apa itu cukup untuk menjawab?"

"Belum. Katakan," ujar Zoro.

"Aku mau."

Dan Zoro pun tersenyum senang. Didekapnya Robin dalam pelukannya, kemudian mengecup rambut raven Robin dalam, "aku akan melindungimu selamanya."

**.**

**.**

**—Tsuzuku—**

**.**

**.**

#curhat: Tidak sempat memperhatikan typo. Jadi tolong beritahu bila menemukannya, minna.

Pertama, selamat ya untuk para author yang ficnya masuk ke tahap _polling_ **IFA 2011**. _Omedetou_~ Hihihi... ^^ Jangan lupa untuk memberikan suaramu dalam _polling_, ya!

Kedua, Cha bingung mau ngomong apa. Hahaha... yang pasti Cha harus menyelesaikan cerita ini sebelum liburan akhir semester di mulai. Karena saat libur Cha harus test di luar kampung halaman, supaya bisa masuk ke universitas idaman. Doakan Cha, ya! :)

Keterangan:

Bagi vampir berdarah campuran, darah vampir berdarah murni adalah penyembuh, tapi tidak berlaku untuk sesama darah murni, pengecualian jika darah murni kritis (terluka parah atau kekurangan darah setelah melahirkan).

Vampir berdarah murni yang kritis diutamakan meminum darah werewolf, atau darah vampir berdarah campuran, vampir pelayan, sementara meminum darah sesama vampir berdarah murni itu di prioritas akhir, karena bisa berbalik menjadi racun.

Mobil milik Sanji semuanya memiliki setir di sebelah kiri.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	8. Violet and Green

Cerita ini akan tamat dalam dua chapter lagi. Aduh, takut nggak sempat update. Tapi akan Cha usahakan. Hihihi... ^^a

**Ri – Chan**: Panggil Cha aja, ya? ^^a Aku biasa update setiap hari Sabtu atau Minggu kalau sempat. Kalau nggak kadang-kadang molor sampai aku sempat. Hihihi...

**ZN Ro**: Senang kalau kamu menyukainya. I hope you enjoy this capter too. ^^

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p><em>Takkan kulepas lagi<br>tanganmu yang memegang tanganku  
>dirimu yang memeluk diriku<br>Walau harus mati, aku akan melindungimu_

* * *

><p>Bonney duduk di atas pohon sambil menikmati sepotong pizza. Ace tadi memintanya untuk mencarikan kendaraan agar mereka semua bisa kabur dari London. Nah, sekarang tinggal bagaimana caranya ia menemukan kendaraan itu: mecuri, berubah wujud menjadi werewolf, atau membunuh si pemilik mobil? Untuk pilihan-pilihan terakhir, Bonney kurang begitu suka. Pertama, ia tidak suka berubah wujud karena perubahan wujudnya mencolok. Kedua, ia tidak suka berterung karena itu merepotkan.<p>

"Boleh aku membantumu, Nona?"

Bonney melirik ke bawah dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata kiri tertutup oleh rambutnya sedang memandang ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Bonney ketus.

"Salah satu teman Nico Robin. Bisa kau katakan dimana dia?"

BRUK!

Gadis bertindik itu turun dari pohon, kemudian menghampiri pemuda pirang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak percaya?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau percaya, Nona!" mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi hati.

"Sediakan mobil, dan aku percaya."

"Mellorine~! Ikut aku, Nona."

Konyol. Dari baunya, jelas sekali kalau pemuda ini adalah seorang vampir. Namun dari tingkahnya, sepertinya ia tidak cukup kuat, setidaknya bisa dilawan oleh Bonney sendiri, tanpa bantuan Ace.

**.**

**.**

**-Night Lullaby-  
>[Lullaby 8: Violet and Green]<br>Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Romance/Tragedy  
>Pairing(s) : ZoRob<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AU  
>Summary : <strong>**Setelah semuanya, penjelasan Law dan permohonan vampir itu untuk mengutamakan nyawa Robin, mengapa ini balasannya?**

**.**

**.**

Zoro mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari kalau gadis yang semalam ia dekap dalam pelukannya dan tertidur bersama tidak ada. Karena Kuina menggunakan kamar mereka, akhirnya Zoro dan Robin mengalah danj tertidur di sofa. Law, Ace, dan Bonney keluar tadi pagi karena ada urusan pribadi. Zoro berpikiran kalau mereka keluar untuk berjaga di sekitar rumah, memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka.

Namun, sepertinya dugaan Zoro tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sore ini, ia dikejutkan dengan Robin yang tengah berlutut menghadap seorang werewolf kecil bertopi merah jambu. Rasanya… Zoro mengenalnya.

"Fufufu... kau lucu sekali Chopper, tentu saja Zoro takkan menyakitimu."

CHOPPER!

"Chopper!" panggil Zoro, kemudian bangkit dari sofa.

"Oh? Lihat, Zoro sudah bangun."

Alih-alih menghampiri 'teman lama'nya, Chopper malah mundur dan bersembunyi di balik kaki jenjang Law yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ. Robin bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Zoro.

"Kenapa kau takut padaku? Aku temanmu."

Robin mengelus lengan Zoro lembut. "Mungkin ia lupa, Zoro. Ia masih anak-anak, bersikap baiklah."

"Anak-anak? Tapi... kenapa? Harusnya usia kami tidak jauh berbeda!"

"Hm? Nii-san?" Robin menatap Law.

Pemuda vampir itu menghela nafas. "Bahan percobaan. Entah apa yang disuntikkan padanya, ia tidak bisa tumbuh besar."

"A...pa? Lalu kenapa ia takut padaku?"

"Otaknya dicuci. Ia takut pada klannya sendiri, werewolf. Ironis."

"Kau... kenapa... tidak bilang dari awal?"

"Aku tidak mau memecah pikiranmu antara Nico Robin dengan..." Law melirik Chopper, "...anak ini."

Zoro mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Sekarang apalagi? Setelah semuanya, penjelasan Law dan permohonan vampir itu untuk mengutamakan nyawa Robin, mengapa ini balasannya? Pantas saja Law merahasiakan rapat-rapat tentang keadaan Chopper.

"Maaf..." bisik Robin lirih, membuat Zoro menoleh.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau pasti menganggap vampir itu kejam, kan?"

"Tidak semuanya, yah, setidaknya begitu..."

"Zoro..."

"Kau harus percaya padaku selamanya, kan? Kalau begitu, aku memaksamu untuk percaya kata-kataku."

Robin tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Zoro. Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang, kemudian berjalan mendekati Chopper. Werewolf kecil itu memegang jahitan pinggir celana Law erat-erat.

Zoro kemudian berjongkok di dekat kaki Law, ia tidak pandai untuk membujuk anak kecil, malah bisa dibilang, ia payah dalam hal ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, ia hanya ingin menyapamu," Law melepaskan pegangan Chopper di celananya, kemudian berjalan ke arah Robin.

Tubuh werewolf kecil itu bergetar hebat ketika Law meninggalkannya. Zoro hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian menepuk topi Chopper dan bangkit berdiri. Chopper hanya memandang bingung ke arah pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Kalau kau belum ingat, tidak usah dipaksakan," Zoro berlalu ke depan rumah.

"Roronoa Zoro..." werewolf mungil itu akhirnya bicara, terdengar lucu sekali, "...ingatkan aku tentang apa yang kulupakan, ya?"

Zoro melirik Chopper yang kini menempel di kaki kanannya, dengan tubuh bergetar hebat memegangi pinggir celana hitamnya. Pemuda itu tampak menyeringai, kemudian menepuk topi Chopper lagi.

"Tentu saja, kita kan teman."

* * *

><p>Mengadakan pesta sederhana di sebuah gereja kosong bukanlah keinginan Zoro atau Robin sekalipun. Namun karena teman-teman mereka memaksa dan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, akhirnya mereka berdua hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti prosedur yang telah disusun Ace dan Bonney.<p>

Zoro mempersiapkan dirinya bersama Ace dan Sanji—yang pasti lebih banyak perdebatan daripada persiapan, sementara Robin mempersiapkan diri bersama Nami. Kuina dan Law mempersiapkan ruangan setelah dipaksa Bonney, awalnya mereka berdua protes, namun akhirnya menurut setelah-entah-dibisikkan-apa-oleh-Bonney.

Butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk masing-masing mempelai bersiap. Nami merapikan kembali gaun pengantin serba putih yang dikenakan oleh Robin. Gadis berambut oranye kalem itu lantas tersenyum setelah selesai merapikan bau Robin.

"Kau tampak cantik sekali, Nee-chan."

Robin tersenyum, gadis itu tersipu. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Nami."

"Ah ya, sebentar, Nee-chan."

Nami kembali berjalan menuju ke meja rias, tempat tadi Robin ia dandani. Vampir berdarah campuran iu lantas mengambil sebuket bunga liar dari atas meja, kemudian memberikannya pada Robin.

"Nah, kau sudah selesai sekarang."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Nami. Ah, setelah ini dimana kau dan Sanji akan tinggal?" tanya Robin.

"Tidak jauh dari tempatmu dan Zoro. Sanji menemukan rumah kosong, sepertinya sudah lama ditinggalkan. Cukup besar, setengah jam perjalanan dari rumahmu, Nee-chan," jelas Nami.

"Begitu? Aku senang mendengarnya."

Robin tersenyum, kemudian memperhatikan wajah Nami beberapa saat. Sahabat baiknya itu tampak seperti orang yang ingin menangis.

"Nami? Kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya Robin ragu.

"Robin... nee-chan..." gumam Nami lirih, kemudian menghambur memeluk gadis berambut raven itu.

"Sht... sht... sht..." Robin mencoba menenangkan.

Nami menangis sejadinya di bahu Robin, meluapkan rasa sedih yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia karena orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai kakak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya?

"Maaf aku cengeng, Nee-chan..." Nami terisak, "...aku sedih karena tidak bisa sering-sering bersamamu lagi."

"Tenanglah, Nami, kau boleh ke rumahku kapanpun kau mau."

Nami melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian tersenyum lega. Benar, seharusnya ia tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya sudah mereka lewati bersama, bukan? Kabur dari hukuman klan vampir, membantu pasangan yang melanggar peraturan leluhur, dan kini... meresmikan hubungan mereka. Meski mungkin 'resmi' dalam artian lain karena yang menjadi pengganti pastor di pernikahan ini adalah Ace.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Apakah Robin-chan sudah siap, Nami-san?"

"Sebentar lagi, Sanji-kun."

"Cepat ya~! Aku tidak sabar menunggu bidadari-bidadariku~!"

"Siapa yang bidadarimu, hah?" suara Zoro terdengar menimpali.

"Diam kau, anjing lumut! Kenapa kau kemari? Pergi sana!"

"Terlalu lama, aku tak mau menunggu lagi!"

"Mana ada mempelai pria yang berisik sepertimu?"

"Hei! Siapa yang minta bantuanmu?"

Suara Sanji dan Zoro semakin lama terdengar samar, sepertinya Sanji berhasil membawa Zoro menjauh dari tempat ganti wanita. Nami dan Robin berpandangan, kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Sepertinya kau akan memiliki suami tidak sabaran, Nee-chan."

"Justru mungkin itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya."

"Begitu? Kalian romantis sekali, ya?"

"Fufufu... kita keluar sekarang?"

Nami mengangguk, kemudian membiarkan Robin untuk berjalan lebih dulu. Gadis berambut raven itu tampak cantik sekali dalam balutan gaun pengantin bertali spaghetti dan panjang gaun tiga meter. Aksen bunga-bunga menghiasi gaun itu, dan dengan make up sederhana saja membuat Robin nampak anggun.

Zoro terbelalak kaget saat Robin berjalan ke arahnya. Sungguh... cantik. Robin bagai seorang putri dan sebentar lagi putri cantik itu akan menjadi milik Zoro selamanya.

Bagi Robin, Zoro pun terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo hitamnya. Entah bagaimana cara Ace dan Sanji membuat pemuda itu akhirnya pasrah dan mau mengenakan pakaian formal seperti itu.

Zoro refleks setengah berlutut saat Robin sudah sampai di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut hijau itu lantas mengulurkan tangannya pada Robin yang langsung disambut oleh gadis itu. Robin tersenyum pada Zoro, membuat pemuda itu tersipu dan salah tingkah.

"Kau tampak cantik sekali, Robin-chwaaan~! Nami-swaaan~!" celoteh Sanji yang langsung disambut jitakan dari Nami karena merusak suasana.

"Seharusnya itu kan menjadi kata-kata Zoro, Sanji-kun!"

"Fufufu..." Robin tertawa kecil.

"Yah, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kalau kita mulai," usul Law yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi gereja itu dengan Kuina dan Chopper di sampingnya, dan Bonney duduk di kursi paling depan, tepat di depan Law.

Sanji dan Nami mengangguk, kemudian ikut duduk di salah satu kursi dalam gereja itu. Zoro pun membimbing Robin untuk bersama-sama berjalan ke altar.

"Kau tampak cantik sekali, Robin."

Robin menunduk malu. Baru kali ini ia dibuat tersipu berkali-kali.

Keduanya sampai di depan altar dan Ace ada di sana sebagai pengganti pastor. Upacara pernikahan mereka berdua pun dimulai.

* * *

><p>Robin mematut dirinya di cermin. Tidak pernah terbayang ia akan mengenakan gaun tidur tipis yang diberikan Nami untuknya tadi. Masalahnya adalah: lemari pakaian yang sudah diisi beberapa stel pakaian oleh Bonney, setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, gadis berambut merah jambu itu menguncinya rapat-rapat. Jadi Robin tidak punya pilihan lain.<p>

Cklek.

Pintu kamar dibuka dan Zoro masuk dengan menggunakan piyama hijau bermotif bintang. Pemuda itu lantas langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur _double bed_ yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

Robin menarik nafas panjang kemudian melangkah ke tempat tidur mereka, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan malam ini?

"Robin."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau hanya duduk di situ saja? Kemarilah," Zoro mengulurkan tanga kanannya ke atas bantal tidur Robin.

"Ya."

Robin akhirnya merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, tepat di samping Zoro. Gadis berambut raven itu kini tidak dapat memungkiri kalau dadanya berdebar tidak karuan, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Zoro sekarang.

"Tenanglah," tangan kekar Zoro menepuk lembut kepala Robin.

Robin akhirnya menoleh pada Zoro, tanpa sengaja memiringkan tubuhnya dan membuat Zoro lebih mudah memeluk istrinya itu. Jujur saja Robin kini tidak dapat berkutik di dalam dekapan Zoro.

"Malam pertamanya kita tunda dulu saja, aku lelah," ujar Zoro polos dan langsung terlelap.

Robin tertegun, butuh beberapa saat untuk mencerna kata-kata Zoro tadi sampai akhirnya ia tertawa kecil dan membiarkan Zoro mendekapnya. Sepertinya kehidupan rumah tangga mereka akan menyenangkan.

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan kemudian...<p>

Jangan pernah mengungkit masalah 'malam pertama' di depan Zoro, atau pria itu akan marah besar. Zoro memang tidak keberatan menikah dalam keadaan 'darurat', namun pasangan baru tentu saja membutuhkan _mood booster_ atau semacamnya agar 'urusan dewasa' mereka berhasil.

Masalahnya, selama lima hari berturut-turut, hal itu tertunda. Hari pertama karena Zoro lelah dan Robin hanya menurut. Hari kedua karena Law—tanpa sebab yang pasti—tiba-tiba mengajak Robin pergi. Hari ketiga karena Chopper bermain ke rumah mereka dan tertunda lagi karena khawatir ada anak kecil di rumah. Hari keempat pun gagal karena Robin kelelahan menjaga Chopper kemarin harinya. Keberhasilan baru berpihak pada Zoro pada hari kelima setelah diberi tahu 'taktik rahasia' dari Ace.

Dan bagi Zoro itu bukan pengalaman menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan Robin yang malah menganggap itu lucu dan menyenangkan.

Setelah beberapa bulan berumah tangga, baru hari ini Robin bersikap aneh pada Zoro. Sejak sore tadi mereka bangun tidur, Robin terus-terusan menghindari Zoro. Mungkin lebih tepatnya semenjak 'pembicaraan rahasia' Robin kemarin malam dengan Chopper, istrinya itu jadi menjaga jarak dengannya.

Saat Zoro ingin memeluknya, Robin dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya. Atau saat Zoro ingin menciumnya, Robin terus-terusan memalingkan wajah dan beraladan banyak macam. Malah kalau Zoro pikir, Robin terus-terusan menghindari kontak mata dengan Zoro.

Gerah dengan ulah istrinya, akhirnya Zoro memutuskan untuk mengajak Robin bicara berdua agar dapat meluruskan 'masalah kecil' mereka. Saat Robin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi—dan Zoro yakin sekali lagi-lagi untuk menghindarinya, karena ia hafal vampir jarang menggunakan kamar mandi selain untuk mandi, itupun jarang karena vampir jarang sekali berkeringat—Zoro langsung menahan langkah Robin dan memojokkan sang istri ke tembok.

Kini iris biru dan iris segelap malam itu bertemu. Robin menunduk, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zoro, namun pria itu tidak membiarkan sang istri melakukannya. Zoro menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memegang dagu Robin dan mengangkat wajahnya, mata mereka kembali bertemu dan kali ini Robin tidak bisa menghindar.

"Hari ini kau aneh, kau terus-terusan menghindariku. Ada apa, Robin? Apa aku salah bicara? Atau aku melakukan hal yang salah?"

"Tidak, Zoro. Maksudku..."

Robin menurunkan tangn Zoro dari dagunya, kemudian ia genggam.

"Kau kenapa? Jelaskan padaku."

Robin menunduk lagi, tidak berani menatap wajah suaminya sekarang. Zoro masih berdiri di depannya, meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kau tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku?"

Wanita berambut raven itu menunduk semakin dalam.

"Robin?"

"Zoro, kemarin Chopper menjelaskan bahwa aku..." Robin memotong kalimatnya ketika mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Hn? Apa katanya?"

"Kau janji... tidak akan marah?"

"Hn?" Zoro memandang bingung.

"Chopper bilang... aku... hamil," Robin kini tak berani memandang Zoro

Iris hitam Zoro membulat, sementara Robin mencuri pandang ke arah suaminya. Werewolf itu masih diam, beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan merengkuh tubuh sang istri ke dalam pelukannya.

"Zo... ro...?"

"Kau takut aku marah? Kau gila, apa? Ini bukan kabar buruk, ini... ini adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku, Robin!" Zoro melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian memandang iris biru Robin lekat-lekat. "Aku akan jadi ayah!"

Robin akhirnya tersenyum tipis, kemudian memegang pipi kanan Zoro lembut.

"Aku akan menjaga kebahagiaanmu, Zoro."

Zoro meraih tangan Robin di pipinya, kemudian ia kecup dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, aku senang sekali."

Selanjutnya Zoro berjongkok dan menempelkan telinganya ke perut Robin yang masih rata itu. Zoro mengelusnya lembut.

"Hei, cepatlah lahir, ya."

"Bahkan bayi kita belum bisa mendengarmu, Zoro."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan ingin mereka cepat lahir?" Zoro tidak mau kalah, Robin hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Sebentar saja, Robin ingin membuat Zoro bahagia. Sebentar saja. Sebelum Zoro tahu bahwa seorang vampir yang mengandung anak werewolf akan melemah seiring membesarnya kandungan, atau malah beresiko besar untuk mati ketika sang vampir tidak lagi kuat mempertahankan janinnya.

* * *

><p>Bulan pertama, minggu ketiga...<p>

Robin tidak mengalami kesulitan berarti di bulan-bulan awal kehamilannya, tidak ada rasa mual, tidak juga merasakan _mood swing_ yang dirasakan oleh ibu hamil. Well, semuanya karena ada Zoro yang menggantikan.

Zoro serng mual ketika mencium bau makanan yang tidak disukainya, misalnya saat Robin membuatkannya sayur bayam. Zoro pun sering mengalami naik turun mood, seperti saat bangun tidur, ia bisa bahagia sekali, lalu malam hari akan menjadi gusar sendiri, dan saat akan tidur ia akan merasa tidak nyaman tanpa sebab.

Robin sendiri hanya bisa sabar menghadapi Zoro yang menggantikan posisinya itu. Seperti malam ini, Zoro tidak mau lepas darinya, sedari tadi ia terus mengikuti kemanapun Robin pergi. Ke dapur, ke ruang tamu, dan kini ke teras rumah untuk menemani Robin membaca. Ah, sedang manja rupanya.

"Mau kubacakan buku ini, Zoro?" tawar Robin.

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu tertarik."

"Begitu?"

Robin tersenyum, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di depan rumah. Zoro nampak gusar, seperti menginginkan sesuatu.

"Robin... apa aku boleh berburu malam ini? Sepertinya aku ingin makan mangga muda."

Oh? Zoro mengidam?

* * *

><p>Bulan ketiga, minggu kedua...<p>

"Aku tidak akan makan bayam dan wortel itu."

Semenjak Robin hamil, Zoro menjadi pemilih makanan, padahal biasanya Zoro akan memakan apapun yang dimasak Robin—kebanyakan daging yang divariasikan dengan berbagai sayur.

"Begitu? Hmm..." Robin mengambil bayam dan wortel dari piring Zoro dan meletakkan di piringnya.

"Kau akan memakannya?"

"Aku? Bukan... tapi..." Robin melirik perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit, meski belum besar.

"Hah? Kau sudah makan porsi untuk dua orang, Robin."

"Kau tidak suka jika aku gemuk?"

"Bukan, aku senang karena itu untuk anak kita, kok."

"Jadi kalau untukku, kau tidak senang?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku..."

"Fufufu... hanya bercanda Zoro."

Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjongkok di dekat Robin. Pria itu mengelus perut istrinya dengan sayang.

"Robin."

"Hm?"

"Semakin perutmu membesar... aku merasa kalau wajahmu jadi semakin pucat."

"Kurasa itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Zoro," Robin membelai pipi Zoro dengan sayang.

"Yah, mungkin..."

Zoro kembali mengelus perut sang istri.

"Tentang porsi makan... aku bukan makan untuk dua orang saja, tapi empat," jelas Robin, membuat Zoro mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Untukku, dan... tiga anak kita."

"Tiga?" Zoro terbelalak.

"Chopper bilang, sangat jarang seorang werewolf hanya meninggalkan satu benih. Dan... yah... itu juga berlaku di rahimku."

Zoro kembali berdiri dan memeluk Robin erat-erat. Harus ia luapkan bagaimana lagi kebahagiannya? Pertama, kehamilan Robin... kemudian sekarang ia akan memiliki tiga anak sealigus? Oh!

* * *

><p>Bulan kelima, minggu pertama...<p>

"Hei, mereka menendang!" pekik Law.

"Kau dapat merasakannya? Mereka keajaiban kecilku," jelas Robin bahagia.

Law kembali mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Robin yang kini mulai membesar itu. Dielusnya pelan dan langsung ada tendangan dari dalam perut Robin, membuat wanita itu meringis pelan.

"Sakit, ya?" tanya Law.

"Sedikit."

"Wah, kalian membuat Robin kesakitan."

"Nii-san..."

"Bercanda."

Keduanya tertawa. Zoro yang _mood_nya sedang tidak baik hari ini, mengetukkan pedang yang sedang ia bersihkan ke atas lantai keras-leras. Law dan Robin menoleh bersamaan dari teras ke ruang tamu. Tampak Zoro kembali (sok) sibuk dengan pedang-pedangnya, membuat Law tertawa mengejek.

"Hoo... bisa cemburu juga dia?" ejek Law, sedikit mengecilkan suaranya.

"Law nii-san."

"Hahaha... kalau begitu aku pamit, Robin. Sampaikan salamku pada Zoro."

Law melompat melewati tangga-tangga teras rumah Robin dan Zoro, kemudian menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam. Robin bangkit berdiri, sedikit kesulitan dengan beban di perutnya, kemudian menghampiri Zoro yang kini menonton televisi. Tampaknya benar, Zoro cemburu. Buktinya pria itu tidak meminta Robin untuk duduk di sampingnya seperti biasa.

"Law titip salam untukmu."

"Oh," Zoro mengganti channel.

Robin tersenyum, kemudian duduk di samping Zoro.

"Kau cemburu, Zoro?"

"Heh, untuk apa?"

"Kupikir kau cemburu karena tadi Law mengelus..."

"Tidak," jawab Zoro cepat.

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Tapi sikapmu menunjukkan kalau kau cemburu loh."

Bruk!

Hati-hati Zoro menindih tubuh Robin agar tidak menyakiti bayi dalam kandungan istrinya. Iris segelap malamnya memandang iris biru Robin intens. Seperti biasa, Robin tidak bisa berkutik jika suaminya sudah begini.

"Aku-tidak-cemburu, Roronoa Robin. Kau milikku, persetan dengan kakak kesayanganmu itu."

Dan kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir Robin.

* * *

><p>Bulan keenam, minggu keempat...<p>

Zoro baru saja pulang setelah berburu bersama Ace. Selain memkan masakan yang dibuat Robin, terkadang Zoro keluar rumah sekali dalam sebulan untuk berburu.

Pria itu hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, namun terhenti tatkala mendengar suara Chopper yang sedang berbincang dengan Robin di dalam. Tunggu, Chopper? Werewolf kecil itu memang dilatih menjadi dokter oleh Law, tapi baru kali ini Robin memeriksakan kandungannya di rumah.

"Robin, ini buruk. Kau semakin lemah. Apalagi kau mengandung tiga anak sekaligus. Kau tidak mungkin bisa bertahan."

Zoro mengepalkan tangannya setelah tidak sengaja mendengar penjelasan Chopper di depan pintu. Seharusnya ia tahu... selama enam bulan belakangan, Robin berjuang sendiri dengan tubuh lemahnya untuk menjaga bayi-bayi mereka.

"Aku vampir keturunan darah murni, Chopper. Kurasa tubuhku cukup kuat."

"Kau keras kepala. Apa Zoro tahu hal ini?"

"Belum. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiannya."

Dan kini Zoro merasa menjadi suami paling tidak berguna. Bahkan sampai istrinya rela mengorbankan diri untuk kebahagiannya? Ini gila! Robin seharusnya tidak menderita seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**—Tsuzuku—**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>#curhat: Tidak sempat memperhatikan typo. Jadi tolong beritahu bila menemukannya, minna. Terima kasih kepada fanart kak Aquilla, dimana Robin tengah hamil dalam fanart itu. Kalau tidak... yang terbayang selalu Bella (Twilight), dan Robin yang hamil itu nggak seperti Bella. Berat badannya normal, ya. Nggak kebayang kalau dia jadi kurus kering gitu. Serem.<p>

Keterangan:

Vampir yang mengandung anak manusia (atau campuran) membutuhkan asupan makanan ketimbang darah. Hal ini berlaku juga untuk vampir yang mengandung anak werewolf.

Vampir yang mengandung anak werewolf biasanya akan mati, kecuali bila mereka berdarah murni dan cukup kuat. Hal ini disebabkan karena darah panas werewolf tidak dapat dilawan dengan darah dingin vampir.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	9. Love Till The End

Ha-Halo, minna! Maaf telat update, Cha baru aja pulang dari jalan-jalan sekolah (namanya Tafakur Alam, seru deh! #eh). Saat nulis ini, Cha lagi nonton ulang Water 7 Arc. Aduh itu bener-bener banyak hints ZoRob loh. Sampai Cha sering jerit sendiri. XD

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p><em>Jika memang harus mati,<br>aku rela mati demi kau,  
>asal kau tersenyum bahagia<br>dan tidak menangisi kepergianku…_

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law memandang werewolf kecil di hadapannya dengan dahi berkerut. Baru saja werewolf kecil ini memintanya untuk mengajarinya ilmu kedokteran. Werewolf kecil itu mengaku mendapat ilmu dasar dari dokter Kureha, dokter di desanya dulu, dan kini ia ingin memperdalamnya.<p>

"Hm… bagaimana, ya?"

"Kumohon, Trafalgar Law-sama."

"Jangan formal begitu, Law saja."

"I-iya, Law."

Law kembali berpikir untuk menerima Chopper sebagai muridnya. Memang tidak masalah, dan sepertinya Law juga tidak terlalu keberatan. Yah… tidak ada salahnya juga mendidik seorang werewolf.

"Baiklah."

"B-benarkah? Terima kasih~!"

Chopper berlari-lari kecil sambil menari berputar-putar kemudian memeluk kaki Law, karena tingginya bahkan tidak sampai ke pinggang Law—kecuali jika Chopper memakai topinya.

"H-Hei!"

**.**

**.**

**-Night Lullaby-  
>[Lullaby 9: Love Till The End]<br>Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Romance/Tragedy  
>Pairing(s) : ZoRob<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AU  
>Summary : <strong>**Matahari perlahan muncul dari peraduannya dan fajar mulai menyingsing. Jika memang permulaan dimulai saat bayi-bayi di dalam rahim Robin lahir, maka Zoro akan menjaga mereka dan istrinya. Sampai kapanpun...**

**.**

**.**

Roronoa Zoro berulang kali menghela nafas, pikirannya tidak tenang. Ia juga beberapa kali bangkit dari sofa, memutari meja kecil di depannya, kemudian kembali duduk lagi.

"Tidak, seharusnya tidak begini."

Pikiran Zoro kini kacau, rumit, serumit benang paling kusut. Kalau saja ia tahu dari awal bahwa seorang vampir yang mengandung anak werewolf itu sangat berbahaya dan mengancam keselamatan sang vampir, mungkin Zoro akan berpikir dua kali untuk membuat Robin mengandung anaknya.

Zoro akhirnya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian memasuki kamarnya—dan istrinya. Wanita cantik berambut raven itu tengah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur double bed mereka. Zoro mendekati Robin, membelai lembut rambutnya, kemudian mengecup keningnya.

Setelah itu, Zoro duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan memindahkan tangannya menuju ke perut sang istri yang telah membuncit besar karena kandungannya telah menginjak usia tujuh bulan. Ada kehidupan di sana, kaki-kaki kecil menendang dari dalam. Seperti yang biasa Robin katakan, bahwa anak-anak di dalam rahimnya adalah keajaiban kecilnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kabar kalian di dalam?" sapa Zoro.

Jawaban dari bayi-bayi kecil di perut Robin yang berupa tendangan membuat Zoro tersenyum tipis. Zoro kemudian kembali memandang istrinya, wajah cantik itu... semakin pucat seiring membesarnya kandungan Robin. Tanpa sadar punggung jari telunjuk kanannya bergerak menelusuri wajah sang istri.

"Maaf membuatmu begini."

"Kau sudah tahu?" Robin terbangun dan memegang tangan Zoro yang sedari tadi menelusuri wajahnya.

Zoro mengangguk. "Kenapa kau sembunyikan hal sepenting itu dariku?"

Robin menghela nafas, kemudian berusaha untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan Zoro, sang suami dengan sigap membantu dan membiarkan Robin bersandar pada bantal tidur dekat dinding kamar.

"Menurutmu untuk apa?" tanya Robin balik.

"Alasanmu konyol, Robin. Untuk kebahagiaanku dan kau mengorbankan dirimu? Jangan gila!"

Robin malah tersenyum kemudian mengelus perutnya. "Law nii-san sering bilang bahwa memiliki keturunan bagi satu-satunya yang tersisa dari klan itu adalah hal terindah."

Zoro kemudian memegang tangan kiri Robin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku memang senang, senang sekali malah, tapi bukan berarti aku menghabiskan klan Nico, kan?"

Robin tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Namaku bahkan sudah berubah menjadi Roronoa Robin, kan?"

Zoro tertawa.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Robin menarik tangan Zoro yang tengah menggenggamnya, kemudian ia arahkan ke perutnya, "aku dan anak-anak kita akan baik-baik saja. Chopper dan Law nii-san adalah dokter hebat."

Zoro tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Katakan apapun yang dapat kulakukan untukmu," Zoro mengecup kening Robin.

Matahari perlahan muncul dari peraduannya dan fajar mulai menyingsing. Jika memang permulaan dimulai saat bayi-bayi di dalam rahim Robin lahir, maka Zoro akan menjaga mereka dan istrinya. Sampai kapanpun...

* * *

><p>London, satu minggu sebelum hari persalinan Robin.<p>

Nico Olvia melemparkan kertas-kertas yang baru saja ia baca, beberapa berserakan ke lantai sementara sebagian lainnya tercecer di atas meja. Di hadapannya ada beberapa vampir pelayan yang berdiri tegap, siap menerima perintah.

"Pengkhianat itu mengandung anak werewolf, hah?" tanya Olvia frustasi, kalau bisa, ia ingin menampar wajah Roronoa Zoro sekarang. Kalau bisa, ia ingin membunuh werewolf itu.

"Ya, Nyonya Olvia. Kandungannya sudah sembilan bulan, dan..."

"BUNUH! JANGAN BIARKAN IBLIS-IBLIS KECIL ITU LAHIR!"

"Tapi, Nyonya Olvia," potong Kuro, "bila kita membunuh janin Nona Robin..."

"JANGAN PANGGIL DIA NONA! Robin adalah pengkhianat, dan ia tidak pantas dipanggil Nona!"

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya Olvia."

"Aku tidak peduli apakah kalian akan membunuh Robin juga. Aku pun tidak peduli bagaimana cara kalian menangkapnya. Hidup atau mati, bawa Roronoa Zoro dan Robin ke hadapanku, beserta iblis kecil dalam kandungannya!"

"Baik, Nyonya Olvia."

Para vampir pelayan itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Olvia, kemudian mundur teratur untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>Malam hari, Robin sedang membuat minuman cokelat di dapur saat Ace, Bonney, dan Kuina bertandang ke rumahnya dan Zoro. Musim gugur hampir berakhir dan sebentar lagi bayi-bayi di dalam kandungan Robin akan lahir. Chopper memperkirakan sekitar satu atau dua hari lagi, namun akan lebih cepat jika kondisi Robin dan bayi-bayinya memungkinkan.<p>

"Tidak mau, aku sedang tidak _mood_."

Zoro menolak ketika Ace mengajaknya berburu. Robin menghidangkan empat gelas cokelat panas di atas meja, kemudian duduk di samping Zoro, di atas sofa berukuran sedang dalam ruang tamu. Kuina duduk di sofa _single_ sementara Ace dan Bonney di sofa besar.

"Sebenarnya yang hamil itu kau apa Robin, sih? Rasanya kau selalu beralasan tidak _mood_ kalau menolak apapun," celoteh Kuina.

"Kan yang menggantikan kesulitan kehamilan Robin itu Zoro," sahut Bonney santai.

"Fufufu..." Robin hanya tertawa.

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut berburu kali ini, istriku hamil tua, dan aku tak mau membiarkan ia sendirian di rumah."

Robin tersipu mendengar pernyataan Zoro.

"Benar juga, kalau begitu kami pergi berempat saja," ujar Ace.

"Berempat?" tanya Zoro.

"Rencananya kami akan mengajak Chopper juga," jawab Kuina.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu!" Ace bangkit dari kursinya.

_BRUK_!

Law melompat dari atas atap dan mendarat di teras rumah Zoro dan Robin. Vampir itu menggendong Chopper di punggungnya. Sanji dan Nami menyusul tak lama kemudian. Dari wajah serius mereka, sepertinya ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Nico Olvia menemukan kita," ujar Law _to the point_.

"Dan targetnya sekarang... bayi dalam kandungan Robin," jelas Sanji.

"Aku kemari untuk memeriksamu, Robin," kata Chopper sambil melompat turun dari punggung Law, kemudian menghampiri Robin, "kalau prediksiku tidak salah, seharusnya kau sudah mengalami kontraksi pertama."

Robin mengelus perutnya, jujur saja, ia khawatir akan keselamatan bayinya. "Y-Ya, tadi aku sempat merasa mulas, tapi hanya beberapa menit dan langsung hilang."

"Ini tidak baik," kata Nami. "Nee-chan akan segera melahirkan dan beberapa vampir akan datang kurang dari satu jam."

Robin kini menggenggam tangan kanan Zoro erat-erat, membuat Zoro menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Robin tampak sangat khawatir. Ia sedang hamil besar dan bahkan akan melahirkan beberapa jam lagi.

"Bagaimana... aku bisa melindungi Robin?" tanya Zoro.

"Lari dari sini ke arah barat, bawa Robin sejauh mungkin," jawab Law.

"Akh!" Robin memegang tangan Zoro semakin erat, wajahnya tampak menahan sakit.

"Chopper!"

Chopper segera memeriksa keadaan Robin, wanita itu tampak kesakitan, namun sesaat kemudian dapat meredam rasa sakitnya sedikit. Werewolf kecil itu memegang perut Robin, menempelkan telinganya ke sana, kemudian kembali berdiri.

"Tidak apa, kontraksi kedua. Kau ingat berapa lama waktunya?"

"Ngh," Robin menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri agar tidak menjerit, kemudian mengangguk pelan sekali.

"Tahan sakitnya, Robin, tarik nafasmu," jelas Chopper.

Robin menurut, ia memegang perutnya dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sementara itu, yang lainnya menunggu Robin meredakan sakitnya, bersiap untuk pergi dari sana. Zoro hanya bisa mendukung sang istri dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Fuh," Robin menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mengendurkan pegangannya pada tangan Zoro, "bedanya satu setengah jam, Chopper."

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Zoro, kemudian merengkuh Robin dalam pelukannya.

"Jauh lebih baik," jawab Robin lirih.

"Apa kau... sudah kuat, Robin?" tanya Ace ragu.

"Hei! Tidak bisakah menung..."

"Aku kuat," ucapan Zoro terpotong saat Robin melepas pelukannya dari Zoro.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, Zoro, kau bawa Robin, Law akan menunjukkan jalan ke arah barat. Bisa gawat kalau kau tersesat. Robin butuh perlindunganmu dan tempat tenang untuk melahirkan anak-anaknya," jelas Ace yang disambut dengusan Zoro dan tawa kecil dari yang lainnya.

Robin pun tertawa kecil dan mengelus lengan Zoro.

"Aku, Bonney, Kuina, serta Sanji dan Nami akan bertarung di sini, kami akan usahakan untuk mengalahkan vampir sebanyak mungkin."

"Aneh rasanya harus menghadapi kaum sendiri," komentar Sanji, "bukan untuk kau, Lumut! Tapi untuk Robin-chwan-kuuuu~!"

"Siapa yang Robinmu, hah?" sahut Zoro cepat.

"Sudah, sudah," Ace _sweatdrop_, "kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini."

Bonney dan yang lainnya mengangguk. Law kembali menggendong Chopper di punggungnya sementara Zoro langsung mengambil ketiga pedangnya yang ia letakkan di sudut ruang tamu, tidak jauh dari televisi, kemudian kembali menghampiri Robin dan menggendongnya _bridal style_. Zoro tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan Robin berjalan sendiri dalam kondisi begini.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Zoro," ucap Robin pelan.

"Jangan keras kepala, Robin, bicara saja kau sulit," sambar Zoro cepat.

Robin hanya diam, kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher Zoro, membuat pria itu tersenyum singkat.

"Baik, ikuti aku," Law langsung berjalan keluar.

"Mohon bantuannya," gumam Zoro tidak jelas pada semuanya, kemudian mengikuti Law.

Law menuruni tangga pelan-pelan agar Zoro bisa mengikutinya dan tidak membahayakan Robin serta anak-anak dalam kandungannya.

Malam semakin larut dan hari ini bulan bersinar purnama. Hal ini tentu saja sangat baik untuk Zoro, apabila ia terpaksa harus bertarung nanti, maka malam ini ia tidak mungkin mati—karena purnama menandakan bahwa para werewolf akan meraih titik tertinggi kekuatannya. Ternyata 'ibu mertua'nya tidak secerdas yang ia duga. Nico Olvia mungkin bisa menyerang Robin jika sendirian; karena hari ini ia akan melahirkan, namun Zoro tidak akan pernah membiarkannya.

"Berapa jauh kita bisa berlari selama kurang dari setengah jam, Law?" tanya Chopper sambil menoleh ke arah Zoro dan Robin.

"Sejauh yang kubisa. Menurutku dengan kecepatan begini, hanya sepuluh sampai dua belas kilometer."

"Hanya... segitu?" tanya Chopper ragu.

"Kau mau seberapa jauh, hah? Aku tak mau membahayakan keadaan Robin dengan berlari lebih cepat dari ini."

"Apakah jarak itu aman untuk bersembunyi dari para pengejar kita?"

"Kau banyak bertanya, Chopper. Ada ap—ah! Aku lupa soal kelahiran bayi Robin."

"Ya, seharusnya kontraksi selanjutnya kurang dari setengah jam lagi."

"Benar, aku akan mencari tempat aman."

Law kembali fokus berlari, dengan Zoro mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka membelah hutan, melewati pepohonan dan masuk semakin dalam ke sana. Tujuan mereka hanya untuk menyelamatkan benih tak berdosa dalam kandungan Robin yang diincar Olvia.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Zoro dan Robin, Ace tengah duduk di atas atap rumah kecil itu bersama dengan Bonney di sampingnya. Sanji dan Nami ada di hutan sebelah utara rumah, sementara Kuina berjaga di hutan sebelah barat, untuk menghambat para vampir yang mengejar Zoro dan Robin.

"Yo! Mereka datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan, ini gawat, Bonney," ujar Ace.

"Lima belas menit? Sudah seberapa jauh Law dan Zoro berlari?"

Ace melompat turun dari atap rumah; bisa dibilang bekas rumahnya dulu, Bonney mengikuti setelahnya. Kedua werewolf itu bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Bonney memberikan _light kiss_ untuk Ace dan berlari ke arah barat laut.

"Bonneyku..." Ace memegang topinya dan berlari ke arah barat.

Hanya dalam waktu dua puluh menit setelah bersiap, Sanji dihadapkan pada belasan vampir pelayan yang merupakan utusan keluarga Nico. Sanji menendang beberapa dari mereka dan dalam waktu singkat mengalahkannya. Menyisakan Nami yang menghalau sisanya dengan sebuah galah besi panjang.

Bertarung secara langsung adalah kali pertama untuk Nami setelah hampir satu tahun dilatih sendiri oleh Sanji. Gadis berambut oranye itu tampak ragu sesaat, namun akhirnya ia bisa mengatasi rasa takutnya. Tanpa ragu Nami melawan vampir-vampir pelayan di hadapannya itu.

_Duagh_!

Sanji menendang seorang vampir pelayan yang hampir menyerang Nami dari belakang, sementara Nami hanya tersenyum melihat kesigapan Sanji. Itu adalah vampir pelayan terakhir yang mereka hadapi, namun, Sanji tahu bahwa tidak mungkin berakhir hanya sampai di sana saja. Dalam kasus berat seperti ini, pasti petinggi klan vampir sudah turun tangan dan mengutus ratusan vampir pelayan.

Dan di tempat tujuan para vampir pelayan itu—rumah Zoro dan Robin, Kuro berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya geram. Lagi-lagi rencananya gagal, padahal rencana ini sudah ia persiapkan matang-matang. Seharusnya kali ini ia tidak gagal untuk membunuh keluarga kecil 'Roronoa' itu.

"Mereka sudah meninggalkan rumah ini," lapor bawahan Kuro.

"Baik, sekarang menyebar! Cari Roronoa Zoro dan Nic—Roronoa Robin hingga dapat! Tidak perduli hidup atau mati, kita harus segera membawa mereka kembali pada Nyonya Olvia!"

Para vampir pelayan itu langsung membubarkan diri dan berpencar, Kuro memilih untuk berlari ke arah barat, jika ia beruntung, maka ia akan menangkap werewolf dan mantan tuan putrinya.

* * *

><p>Robin duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar dengan Chopper berdiri di sampingnya. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuhnya dan perutnya kini luar biasa sakit. Kontraksi selanjutnya, dan Robin tidak tahu sampai kapan rasa sakit ini akan terus ia rasakan.<p>

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Chopper menangani kehamilan dan persalinan vampir, dan menurut buku yang ia baca, seorang vampir akan mengalami beberapa kali kontraksi sebelum melahirkan dengan jangka waktu teratur dan bertahap.

Law berdiri beberapa meter dari sana, berjaga kalau-kalau ada vampir pelayan yang berhasil mengejar mereka—meski kemungkinan itu kecil karena mereka sudah berlari hampir setengah jam dan Law yakin sudah aman.

Zoro sudah dalam wujud werewolfnya, dalam posisi setengah lingkaran dan moncong yang menghadap ke arah Robin. Bahkan dari matanya saja, werewolf itu tidak dapat berbohong kalau ia ingin sekali menukar posisinya dengan sang istri.

"Ngh... sa...kit..." erang Robin, tangannya menggenggam rumput.

"Tenang, Robin, tarik nafasmu," pinta Chopper.

Robin menurut, ia menarik nafas panjang, namun rasa sakit itu tidak jua hilang.

"Sa...kit..." kali ini ia mengelus perutnya.

"Pikirkan saat-saat kau akan bersama bayi-bayi ini," bujuk Chopper akhirnya.

Robin mengangguk pelan, perutnya masih terasa sangat sakit, ia sendiri tidak dapat mendeskripsikan rasa sakitnya. Mulas, seakan ada yag terus menendang dan menusuk perutnya dari dalam.

"Sayang, Ibu mohon..." Robin mengelus perutnya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, "...sebentar saja..."

Kini wanita berambut raven itu menitikkan air matanya, bercampur dengan peluh. Sungguh tak ada penyesalan bagi Robin untuk mengandung bayi-bayi Zoro walau harus menahan sakit luar biasa saat akan melahirkan seperti ini.

Zoro mengarahkan moncongnya ke perut Robin, kemudian menjilatnya, mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Robin—meski ia tahu itu percuma. Sang istri masih sangat kesakitan, tentu saja, akan melahirkan tiga anak sekaligus bukanlah perkara mudah untuk vampir yang biasanya hanya melahirkan satu sampai dua anak vampir.

"Grrr..."

Zoro tiba-tiba melompat dari samping Robin dan sebuah belati menancap di kaki kiri depannya. Werewolf itu melolong, kemudian menggigit belati yang menancap itu. Darah keluar dari luka yang dibuat belati itu. Chopper ketakutan, namun tetap fokus menenangkan Robin.

"Bagaimana... bisa? Law melewatkan beberapa?" tanya Chopper ragu sambil menyeka keringat di wajah Robin.

"Kita... harus... lari..." ucap Robin sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi Robin, kau baru saja melewatkan masa kontraksimu!"

"Tidak... masalah... bayi ini..." Robin mengelus perutnya, agak basah setelah Zoro menjilatnya, "...bayiku dan Zoro... tidak boleh mati."

Chopper mengangguk, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pil berwarna kemerahan dari saku celananya. Itu adalah obat penambah tenaga untuk vampir, namun akan berefek samping sang vampir kekurangan darah setelah menggunakan tenaga dari pil itu.

"Pil ini akan membantumu, tapi..." Chopper menimbang ragu.

"Selamat malam, Roronoa Zoro dan... Roronoa Robin," seorang vampir pelayan berkaca mata muncul, diikuti beberapa vampir pelayan lainnya.

Zoro menggeram, mencoba melindungi Chopper dan istirnya, dirinya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan vampir-vampir ini. Kuro tertawa mengejek melihat reaksi Zoro.

"...Robin..." Chopper khawatir melihat Robin yang semakin pucat, "...kau harus minum pil ini untuk melahirkan anak-anakmu, tapi nanti kau akan kekurangan banyak darah."

Robin mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Chopper. "Lakukan yang terbaik untuk anakku."

"Tapi nanti kau..."

"Sekarang, Chopper, masukkan pil itu ke mulutku," potong Robin cepat.

"Y-Ya."

Chopper meminumkan pil di tangannya tepat saat pertarungan Zoro dan para vampir pelayan dimulai. Werewolf itu diserang secara bersamaan oleh para vampir pelayan, membuat Zoro kerepotan harus bergerak lincah dan menerjang mereka. Beberapa kali tubuhnya terkena goresan belati yang dibawa oleh para vampir pelayan itu.

"AAAUUUUU~!" Zoro melolong, suaranya terdengar menyakitkan, dan selanjutnya, iris mata gelapnya berubah menjadi merah terang.

Robin mencoba untuk bangun dari sana dengan bantuan Chopper. Pil yang diberikan werewolf kecil itu baru bereaksi sedikit pada Robin. Ia harus berlari sekarang, menjauh dari sana. Setidaknya cukup jauh untuk dapat melahirkan anak-anak dalam kandungannya. Namun Robin mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Zoro mati-matian melawan vampir pelayan utusan ibunya.

Werewolf berbulu hijau-cokelat itu menoleh pada Robin, tampak segurat kelegaan dari matanya saat melihat sang istri sudah dapat berdiri. Zoro mengibaskan ekornya dan memberi isyarat pada Robin untuk lari dari sana, yang disambut anggukan oleh Robin.

"AAAUUUUUU~!" seekor werewolf berbulu cokelat tua kini berdiri di samping Robin, ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari Zoro. Itu Chopper.

Chopper pun memberi kode pada Robin untuk lari dari sana karena tenaga yang ia perlukan sudah lebih dari cukup. Robin mengangguk dan ketika Chopper turun ke medan perang untuk membantu Zoro, vampir itu sudah hilang ditelan malam.

"Argh!"

"Argh!"

"AAAUUUUUU~!" werewolf berbulu biru-putih datang dan menggigit beberapa vampir yang ada di sana. Kuina.

* * *

><p>Sudah berapa lama Robin berlari dan sudah berapa jauh jaraknya dengan vampir pelayan yang tadi dilawan oleh Zoro pun, Robin tidak tahu. Bahkan jika kini ada yang mengerjarnya pun, Robin tidak akan sadar.<p>

Kontraksi lagi, dan air ketuban mulai mengalir di kakinya, bercampur dengan darah. Robin sekuat tenaga berjalan dan duduk di sebuah pohon yang cukup besar yang ia temui. Wanita berambut raven itu mengelus perutnya yang sekarang terasa luar biasa sakit. Ia meringis, dan kalau bisa, Robin ingin sekali menjerit. Darah terus mengalir melewati kedua belah kakinya, seakan tidak mau berhenti. Wajahnya terus memucat dan dibanjiri oleh keringat.

"Zo...ro... sa...kit..." erangnya lirih.

_Srak_.

Suara apa itu? Robin tidak dapat lagi berlari kalau itu adalah bawahan ibunya. Batas energinya sudah sampai yang terendah—dan Robin butuh darah sekarang.

"ROBIN!"

Suara itu... Zoro? Robin sekuat tenaga mempertahankan kesadarannya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Perlahan wanita itu dapat mendengar langkah kaki suaminya yang mendekat.

"Robin!" Zoro duduk di sebelah kiri Robin dan memegang tangan istrinya.

"A...kan... la...hir..."

"Wajahmu semakin pucat," tangan kanan Zoro menelusuri wajah Robin.

Robin menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda kalau ia akan baik-baik saja, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Zoro melepas bandana yang ia ikat di tangan kirinya, bekas luka tusukan masih ada di sana. Sesudahnya, pria itu menyeka keringat di dahi Robin dengan bandananya.

"Aku ada di sini, aku akan di sampingmu terus."

Robin tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Zoro erat-erat dan mulai mengejan. Anak mereka akan segera lahir dan ini adalah perjuangan terakhir Robin untuk menyelamatkan nyawa anak-anak yang dikandungnya.

"Nggghh..." Robin mulai mengejan sekuat tenaga.

Dimana Chopper di saat seperti ini? Kenapa Law tak kunjung datang? Apa mereka tertangkap oleh para vampir pelayan? Zoro benar-benar tidak tahu. Seingatnya tadi ia bersama dengan Chopper, namun terpisah karena mereka dikejar. Meski sempat tersesat, namun setelah mencium aroma tubuh Robin, Zoro pun menemukan sang istri.

"Ahhnnn!" Robin menitikkan air mata karena begitu sakitnya.

"Oaaa... ooaaa..."

Tangisan bayi pertama, Robin mengendurkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Zoro. Wajah Robin luar biasa lega, karena vampir tidak membutuhkan waktu sangat lama untuk melahirkan. Zoro melepas baju yang ia kenakan, kemudian membersihkan anak pertamanya dengan baju itu. Hati-hati ia memotong tali pusar sang anak dengan pedang yang tergantung di pinggangnya.

"Laki-laki, Robin, rambutnya raven sepertimu."

Robin tersenyum tipis. "Kau akan memberinya nama?"

"Ya, Senri. Roronoa Senri."

"Nama... yang bagus..." Robin terengah, perutnya kembali sakit.

"Hisap darahku, Robin. Kumohon. Aku..."

"Shtt... yang kedua akan menyusul," Robin kembali mengeratkan pegangannya.

_Srak_.

Terdengar suara langah kaki yang mendekat ke arah Zoro dan Robin. Keduanya menyadari, namun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Robin tengah dalam kondisi melahirkan dan Zoro tidak mungkin meninggalkannya.

"Nggghhh..." Robin mulai mengejan lagi.

_Srak_.

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar lagi, bukan hanya satu, mungkin dua orang yang datang, Zoro mulai waspada. Ia tidak takut jika harus mati, namun ia sama sekali tidak ingin satupun anaknya—dan juga istrinya—dibunuh.

"Ahhhnnn!" Robin terus berusaha melahirkan anaknya.

"Ooaa... ooaaa..."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, tangisan bayi kedua terdengar. Tepat ketika dua orang vampir muncul di hadapan mereka. Sanji dan Nami.

"Nee-chan..." Nami menghampiri Robin dan memegang tangan kanannya, mencoba menguatkan wanita itu.

"Robin-chan," Sanji terpaku melihat Robin yang kini terlihat lemah, sepanjang ia mengenal wanita itu, ini kali pertama Sanji melihat vampir keturunan darah murni sebangsa Nico dalam keadaan lemah.

Zoro memotong tali pusar bayi kedua dan membersihkannya dengan bandana yang ia pegang, kemudian meletakkan anaknya di pelan-pelan di samping anak pertamanya yang tengah tertidur tenang walau sang adik kini menangis keras.

"Laki-laki. Vampir," ujar Zoro.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama juga, kan?" tanya Robin, suaranya sangat pelan sekali.

"Ya, Robin. Namanya Roronoa Seien."

"Nama yang bagus," kini pandangan Robin semakin tidak jelas.

"Robin..." Zoro mengecup kening Robin lembut, "...hisap darahku, kumohon. Kau semakin kritis."

"Dan kau mau meracuni anak terakhirmu, apa?" bentak Sanji, Zoro tertegun.

"Apa maksudmu, Sanji-kun? Bukankah vampir darah murni yang melemah itu membutuhkan darah vampir campuran atau malah werewolf?" tanya Nami.

"Ya, jika dia tidak sedang mengandung. Kalau anak yang dikandung ternyata vampir berdarah campuran, maka anak dalam kandungannya akan mati," jelas Sanji, membuat Zoro mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa... kau tidak memberi tahuku?" Zoro menatap Robin kecewa.

"Maaf," ucap Robin lirih, kemudian mengeratkan pegangan tangannya lagi.

"Apakah ini yang terakhir?" Nami memandang bayi-bayi di samping Zoro.

"Ya," Zoro mengangguk.

"Nggghhh..." Robin mulai mengejan lagi.

"Ini yang terakhir, berjuanglah, kita akan memulai lagi dari awal setelah ini," Zoro berbisik pelan di telinga Robin, dan wanita itu mengangguk pelan.

Nami mengelus perut Robin, walau ia tahu itu tidak akan membantu. Vampir berdarah campuran itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Robin terlihat sangat kesakitan, Nami ingin sekali membantunya.

"Ahhhnnn!"

"Ooaaa... ooaaa..."

Tangisan bayi terakhir, baik Zoro, Robin, maupun Sanji dan Nami menghela nafas lega setelah kelahiran bayi ketiga. Zoro segera memotong tali pusar bayi itu dan membersihkannya dengan ujung kaus putihnya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Kini ketiga anaknya berjejer di sampingnya.

"Perempuan, Robin, rambutnya hijau sepertiku."

Robin tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Nami.

"Roronoa Seira. Dan kedua kakaknya, yang werewolf itu Senri, dan yang kedua, Seien."

"Hmm..."

Hanya berselang beberapa detik, Robin mendadak limpung dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Pertahankan kesadaranmu, Robin-chan!" pinta Sanji cepat. "Kau bisa mati jika pingsan setelah melahirkan!"

Zoro mendekap Robin dalam pelukannya, kemudian mengarahkan lehernya ke mulut Robin. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Robin membuka mulut, taring-taringnya mengarah ke leher Zoro. Terengah, Robin menggigit leher Zoro, kemudian mulai menghisap darah werewolf itu. Robin perlahan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Zoro yang kini tengah dihisap darahnya.

Sanji dan Nami yang baru pertama kali melihat Robin menghisap darah hanya bisa terdiam. Nami takut-takut berdiri, kemudian bersembunyi di balik punggung Sanji.

"Argh!" Zoro menggenggam rumput.

Rasa panas dan sakit mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuh Zoro, namun werewolf itu tidak perduli. Ia jelas tahu bahwa kini hanya darahnya yang bisa menolong sang istri. Vampir darah murni yang sekarat membutuhkan darah werewolf untuk cepat pulih ke keadaan semula.

Wajah Zoro mengeras ketika mencium bau vampir lainnya mendekat. "Kalian cepat pergi! Argh!" Zoro memekik.

"Hoy, Marimo! Kau tidak ap—"

"Cepat pergi dan bawa anakku!"

"Tch. Jangan sampai kau mati."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sanji melepas jasnya dan cepat-cepat memindahkan ketiga bayi Zoro dan Robin ke atas sana. Kemudian ia gendong dan mengajak Nami untuk lari dari sana. Kini tugas mereka adalah menjaga bayi-bayi yang telah dilahirkan Robin.

Tak lama setelah Sanji dan Nami pergi, Robin berhenti menghisap darah Zoro. Vampir itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di batang pohon, sementara sang suami ambruk di pangkuannya—tidak menyangka akan jadi selemas itu setelah dihisap darahnya.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Zoro.

"Darahmu tidak manis," goda Robin, Zoro tertawa mengejek.

"Aku belum cukup kuat, dan sekarang kau melemah. Bagaimana kalau kita ditangkap?"

"Mungkin kita akan dibunuh," jawab Zoro enteng.

Robin tersenyum pahit. "Aku ingin membelai rambut Seira, Zoro."

Zoro mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai wajah Robin. "Maaf membuatmu begini. Andai saja aku sedikit lebih kuat."

Robin membungkukan badannya sedikit, memegang tangan Zoro di pipinya, kemudian mengecup lembut bibir suaminya.

_Srak_.

"Mereka datang, Robin."

"Zoro..." panggil Robin pelan.

"Hm?"

"Aku takut tidak dapat mengucapkannya lagi..." Robin menghela nafas, "...aku mencintaimu."

Zoro tersenyum, "aku sangat mencintaimu."

Robin tertawa kecil, kemudian memegang tangan Zoro erat-erat. Werewolf itu kembali memandang istrinya sebelum akhirnya memandang ke arah langit. Robin ikut memandang ke langit, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Vampir itu kehilangan kesadarannya tepat saat seorang vampir pelayan berkacamata menemukan mereka.

"Ketemu."

* * *

><p>Malam semakin larut, dan kali ini kegelapan berkhianat pada Zoro dan Robin. Jika saja bisa, mereka pasti akan berlari terus dan dapat membesarkan anak-anak mereka. Namun kini akan lain ceritanya. Ditangkap dan disiksa oleh Nico Olvia bukanlah keinginan Zoro. Tapi kini pria itu ada di ruang bawah tanah kediaman Nico, sangatlah dingin dan suasana begitu tidak menyenangkan.<p>

Zoro diborgol kuat ke tembok, begitupun Robin yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Kalau saja Zoro masih punya sedikit tenaga, sedikit saja, ia akan berubah menjadi seekor werewolf dan lari dari sana dengan membawa Robin. Namun sayangnya kini ia sedang lemah setelah 'mendonorkan' darahnya untuk sang istri dan cahaya bulan tidak sampai ke ruangan ini. Zoro pun yakin sekali kalau Law juga tidak tahu keberadaan ruang ini.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan dari Olvia mendarat di pipi Zoro, dan pria itu diam saja. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang istri yang belum membuka matanya.

"Katakan dimana anak-anak iblis itu?" Nico Olvia kini luar biasa geram.

"Mereka bukan anak iblis, tapi cucumu."

PLAK!

Tamparan lainnya, wajah Olvia kini memerah karena murka. Mata Zoro masih memandang ke arah Robin. Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin mendekati wanita itu sekarang, merengkuh Robin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi memiliki cucu darimu."

"Bagaimanapun kau mengelak, darah Nico mengalir dalam tubuh mereka."

PLAK!

Kali ini sangat keras hingga bibir Zoro sobek, pria itu diam saja, tetap menatap istrinya. Ia percaya kalau Robin masih hidup, ia percaya kalau nanti Robin akan membuka matanya lagi.

"CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA ANAKMU?"

"Mati," suara lirih seorang wanita mengejutkan Olvia dan Zoro.

"ROBIN!" pekik Olvia dan Zoro bersamaan.

"Aku... kehilangan semua anakku."

Robin tidak tahu apakah keputusannya mengatakan kebohongan ini tepat, yang ia tahu, hatinya luar biasa sakit sekarang.

'_Maafkan ibu, Senri, Seien, Seira..._'

Robin menitikkan air matanya, sementara Olvia tertawa puas mendengar pengakuan Robin. Didekatinya 'sang anak' yang telah berkhianat itu.

"Mati, Robin? Mati, hah? Tentu saja!" Olvia tertawa lagi, "iblis kecil itu tak pantas untuk hidup! Dan sebentar lagi, kalian akan menyusul mereka, kan? Menyusul anak-anak iblis itu ke neraka!"

Robin menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap wajah Zoro sekarang. Suaminya itu pastilah kecewa dengan keputusan Robin untuk berbohong pada Olvia. Namun Robin tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika ia tidak berbohong, maka nyawa anak-anaknya lah yang akan dalam bahaya.

"Anakku bukan iblis!" cecar Zoro.

"Diam kau, Roronoa!" bentak Olvia. "Setelah aku membunuhmu, maka aku akan memutus rantai ramalan itu! Klan Nico masih ada sementara klan Roronoa habis padamu!" Olvia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Zoro mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ingin rasanya ia memukul wanita berambut putih yang berdiri tak jauh dari Robin. Ia sendiri tak habis pikir, mengapa Robin tega berkata bahwa anak mereka sudah mati, namun melihat ekspresi penyesalan di wajah Robin, Zoro yakin bahwa istrinya itu pasti melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk anak-anak mereka.

Robin mengangkat kepalanya, ekspresi penyesalan terlukis jelas di wajahnya, ia memandang Zoro yang kini tengah memandangnya juga. Tak ada kata ataupun kode yang keluar dari mulut mereka, hanya tatapan Zoro dan kontak mata diantara mereka, lalu Robin tersenyum lega.

Zoro telah memaafkannya.

"Kalian akan dihukum mati kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, jangan pernah berpikir untuk kabur dari sini, karena itu tidaklah mungkin."

Olvia berjalan menuju pintu besi yang ada di ujung ruangan, ada seorang vampir pelayan di sana. Vampir pelayan itu membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat, kemudian membukakan pintu dan Olvia pun berjalan keluar.

Blam!

Pintu ditutup dan suasana hening. Zoro bergerak sedikit, membuat borgolnya berbunyi kecil, dan Robin menoleh ke arahnya lagi.

"Kau marah?" tanya Robin.

"Sedikit."

"Maaf."

"Jangan dipikirkan."

"Aku... hanya ingin anak-anak kita tidak diganggu, setidaknya mereka selamat saja, itu sudah cukup, walau aku harus mati."

"Hn..." jawab Zoro, kemudian menghela nafas, "semuanya akan berakhir... Keputusan klan vampir maupun werewolf mengarah pada kematian kita. Namun, mereka memaafkan yang terlibat."

"Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Ace, Bonney, Kuina, dan... Law nii-san."

"Kemana kakakmu itu? Bukankah dia yang paling tidak ingin kau mati?"

"Aku yakin dia punya alasan."

"Tch. Kau percaya sekali padanya."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak perduli."

"Fufufu..."

"Jangan menggodaku, Robin!"

"Zoro... kau... percaya padaku, kan?" tanya Robin

Hening.

"Kurasa... tidak ada yang melebihi rasa percayaku padamu," lanjut Robin lagi.

"Hn," Zoro tersipu, kemudian membuang pandangannya dari Robin.

Robin hanya tertawa kecil. Ia tahu, mungkin ini adalah kali terakhirnya untuk dapat tertawa lepas seperti ini. Terlalu terlambat untuk menyesal, terlalu terlambat untuk takut berhadapan dengan maut.

* * *

><p>Rembulan bersinar terang, Zoro dan Robin masing-masing terikar pada salib kayu besar. Di bawah mereka kini sudah dipenuhi arang dan sebentar lagi hidup mereka berakhir. Terlalu terlambat untuk menyesal, kini hidup mereka akan berakhir hanya dalam hitungan menit.<p>

Angin malam bertiup kencang di lapangan besar tepat di tengah hutan itu, tepat dibatas wilayah vampir dan werewolf. Ada banyak klan tertinggi vampir maupun klan terkuat werewolf yang datang. Mereka hanya ingin pendosa terbesar dari klan masing-masing mati.

Nico Olvia dan Koshiro tidak hadir dalam upacara itu. Hati mereka terlalu remuk—terutama Nico Olvia. Setelah berhasil menangkap anaknya dan menginterogasi Roronoa Zoro, semalaman ia menangis di dalam kamarnya, ia sama sekali tidak dapat memejamkan mata ketika pagi menjelang. Ia tahu semuanya telah berakhir, tapi untuk kehilangan sang anak, satu-satunya harta berharga yang ia miliki... itu terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

"Inilah pendosa yang tak pantas lagi untuk hidup!" seorang vampir yang tampaknya sudah sangat tua—dari penampilan dan cara bicaranya yang terlalu formal—berjalan mengitari mereka sambil membawa obor.

"Siapa nama vampir itu?" tanya Zoro pada Robin yang disalib di sampingnya.

"Sakazuki... ehm, Akainu. Ia terkenal dengan sebutan itu."

"Begitu, akan kuhajar dia di neraka nanti," ujar Zoro yang disambut senyum kecil Robin.

"Mereka harus mati!"

Ketika pembicaraan kecil Zoro dan Robin berakhir, api mulai dinyalakan ke masing-masing salib mereka. Perlahan-lahan membakar kulit mereka, lalu menghanguskannya hingga menjadi abu—mulai dari kaki, tubuh, tangan, hingga kepala. Kesakitan bukan lagi hal yang dirasakan oleh pasangan vampir dan werewolf itu. Mereka tidak akan menyesal jika berakhir begini.

Karena akan selalu ada awal yang baru untuk setiap akhir.

**.**

**.**

**—Tsuzuku—**

**.**

**.**

#curhat: Tidak sempat memperhatikan typo. Jadi tolong beritahu bila menemukannya, minna. Fiuh. Maaf kalau akhirnya malah jadi gaje... nggak kepikiran cara lain buat mengakhiri cerita ini. Well yeah, maaf juga kalau alurnya jadi kecepetan dan suasana tegangnya nggak ada. Cha nggak pintar buat adegan pertarungan. Hiksu.

Keterangan:

Vampir pelayan adalah vampir yang tugasnya melayani vampir darah murni sejak mereka kecil. Vampir pelayan dapat diperintah apapun: bertarung, memsak, berkebun, mengurus puri, menjadi _buttler_, dan sebagainya. Bagi mereka, adalah aib jika mereka tidak bisa mengabdi pada siapapun. Kegagalan bagi vampir pelayan berarti mati.

Arti dari nama ketiga anak Zoro dan Robin: Senri (seribu kilometer; jarak jauh yang digunakan untuk berlari), Seien (pangeran muda), Seira (bintang jatuh). Jadi jika disatukan: Jarak jauh yang digunakan pangeran muda untuk melihat bintang jatuh. (Senri sendiri diambil dari Vampire Knight, Senri Shiki; Seien diambil dari Saiounkoku Monogatari, Shi Seien; Seira diambil dari Mermaid Melody, Seira (Orange Pearl Voice))

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	10. Little Roronoa

Yosh! Dengan ini lengkap sudah chapter dari Night Lullaby. Dan sepertinya ini hanya epilog. Hihihi... Terima kasih kepada kamu yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. ^^

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p><em>Terlalu terlambat untuk menyesal<br>Terlalu terlambat untuk takut  
>Kau hanya perlu mengangkat wajahmu<br>Dan percaya pada awal yang baru…_

* * *

><p>Law berlari membelah hutan sambil membawa Chopper di gendongannya. Werewolf kecil itu terluka parah setelah diserang oleh beberapa vampir pelayan secara bersamaan. Kini yang ada di pikiran Law hanya satu: keselamatan Robin. Jika Chopper tidak ada, maka mau tidak mau ia yang harus membantu persalinan adiknya.<p>

Langkah Law terhenti ketika ia melihat Ace dan Bonney bersama dengan Sanji dan Nami yang kini tengah menggendong tiga orang bayi kecil. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti bayi-bayi Robin, tapi dimana Robin dan Zoro sekarang?

"Dimana Robin?" tanya Law _to the point_.

Ace menggeleng pelan, kemudian menghampiri Law dan memegang bahu vampir itu pelan. "Maaf."

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa?"

"Mereka tertangkap, kami tidak sempat menyelamatkan mereka," jelas Ace.

_Bruk_.

Kuina yang baru saja tiba langsung terjatuh karena lemas mendengar penjelasan Ace. Tertangkap? Jika Zoro dan Robin tertangkap, maka tidak akan ada jawaban selain kematian yang menyambut mereka.

"Tidak mungkin…" ujar Kuina lirih, "…Zoro…"

"Kenapa… KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MELINDUNGI ROBIN?" Law kalut.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Law."

"Tenang? Tenang, Ace? Adikku akan mati!" Law semakin kalut. "Aku akan mengejar dan menyelamatkan Robin!"

Ace dengan cepat mengejar Law, kemudian menghajar vampir itu hingga terjatuh ke tanah dan Chopper pun terjatuh dari gendongannya. Law menggeram, menatap benci Ace.

"Kau… hanya ingin membunuh adikku, kan?"

"Pikirkan baik-baik! Jika kau ke sana, para petinggi klan vampir dan werewolf pun pasti ada di sana! Kau punya otak tidak?"

"Lalu kenapa? Aku bisa mengalahk—"

"Jangan gegabah! Kita jelas kalah jumlah! Apa kau pikir Robin mengharapkan kematianmu, hah? Tentu tidak! Ia ingin kau tetap hidup untuk menjaga anak-anak yang telah ia lahirkan! Itulah mengapa ia sekuat tenaga melahirkan anaknya!"

"…" Law terdiam.

Ace menghela nafas. "Kita pergi, setidaknya mencari tempat hangat untuk anak-anak itu."

Law masih terdiam. Kuina pun tertegun. Tentu saja, bukan hanya Robin, Zoro pun pasti ingin seperti itu. Membiarkan dirinya dikorbankan, sementara yang lainnya hidup untuk menjaga anak-anaknya.

Malam itu bulan purnama bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Senri, Seien, dan Seira tertidur lelap dalam gendongan Nami.

**.**

**.**

**-Night Lullaby-  
>[Lullaby 10: Little Roronoa]<br>Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Romance/Tragedy  
>Pairing(s) : ZoRob<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AU, OC  
>Summary : Tiga puluh tahun yang lalu, terdapat sekolah khusus untuk para vampir dan werewolf, nama sekolah itu adalah Night Lullaby. Sekolah ini akhirnya ditutup karena dua siswanya melanggar peraturan leluhur.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Beberapa tahun kemudian…

Seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau panjang dengan iris biru tengah membaca buku di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Di sampingnya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam tengah tertidur sambil memegangi pedang di tangannya.

_Tiga puluh tahun yang lalu, terdapat sekolah khusus untuk para vampir dan werewolf, nama sekolah itu adalah Night Lullaby. Sekolah ini akhirnya ditutup karena dua siswanya melanggar peraturan leluhur._

"Hm? Peraturan leluhur?" gumam anak perempuan itu.

"Vampir dan werewolf tidak boleh saling mencintai, itu peraturannya," anak laki-laki berambut hitam lainnya muncul, kemudian duduk di samping anak perempuan tadi.

"Seien nii-san tahu? Hebat!"

Seien hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon. Seira kembali membaca buku di tangannya.

_Nama kedua siswa itu adalah Nico Robin dan Roronoa Zoro. Seorang vampir keturunan darah murni dan werewolf dari klan terkuat._

"Ini… tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa, Seira?"

"Kita… adalah anak dari… vampir dan werewolf?"

Iris hitam Seien membulat, kemudian ia mengambil buku yang tengah dibaca Seira. Nico... dan Roronoa? Jelas itu adalah ayah dan ibu mereka jika dilihat dari nama keluarga yang sama, Roronoa.

Seien tertegun, jadi selama ini yang diceritakan oleh orang tua angkat mereka—Sanji dan Nami—tentang orangtua asli mereka adalah vampir dan werewolf. Seien bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia terlahir dari pelanggaran peraturan leluhur.

"Ayo kita tanyakan pada ayah dan ibu!" ajak Seien.

"Iya," Seira mengangguk. "Senri nii-san," Seira menggoyangkan tubuh Senri.

Senri membuka matanya pelan-pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Hn."

Senri merenggangkan tubuhnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Seira ikut berdiri, kemudian membersihkan rok terusan bermotif bunga kesayangannya. Seien pun ikut bangun, kemudian mengajak Seira pulang dengan menarik tangannya lembut. Senri hanya menguap, kemudian berjalan di belakang mereka.

Beberapa tahun lalu, semuanya memutuskan untuk pergi jauh dari London, kalau bisa, di luar Inggris agar keadaan anak-anak Roronoa itu aman. Namun, karena tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk menggunakan pesawat, akhirnya lagi-lagi mereka menetap di kota kecil pinggiran negara Inggris. Setidaknya jaraknya sangatlah jauh dari London dan Nico Olvia tidak akan mudah menjangkau mereka.

Ace dan Bonney memutuskan untuk keluar dari 'kelompok' itu dan mulai mencari 'permasalahan' baru lagi untuk diselesaikan—bagi mereka tidak selamatnya Zoro dan Robin adalah kegagalan terbesar, meski yang lainnya memaafkan sepasang werewolf itu. Kuina tidak berani pulang ke rumahnya, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Chopper di sebuah rumah. Law tinggal sendirian. Sementara Sanji dan Nami pun memutuskan untuk menikah beberapa tahun setelah meninggalnya Zoro dan Robin.

Dan kini ketiga anak itu tiba di rumah. Pohon-pohon jeruk di halaman menyambut mereka. Senri menguap tidak perduli di belakang adik-adiknya, sementara Seien dan Seira membuka pintu rumah.

Tampak Nami yang kini tengah hamil besar menyambut mereka dengan senyum, kemudian Seira menghampiri 'ibu'nya dan menempelkan telinganya ke perut Nami, tangan mungil Seira bergerak memeluk Nami.

"Aku pulang," ujar Seira.

"Selamat datang."

"Aku ingin adik bayi cepat lahir."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menunggu satu bulan lagi, Seira," seorang pria berjaket hitam kuning muncul dari ruang tamu.

"Paman Law!" panggil Seira, kemudian menghampiri Law, pria itu langsung menggendongnya.

"Hei, cantik."

"Paman! Ayo kita berburu lagi!"

"Seira..." tegur Nami, "kau baru berburu minggu lalu, kan?"

"Tapi, Bu..." Seira memandang Nami _puppy eyes_.

"Cara yang sama lagi," Senri berkata cuek, kemudian berdiri bersandar pada tembok.

"Kau tidak boleh nakal, Seira," Law mengacak rambut Seira, "kita takkan berburu sampai adik kecilmu lahir."

"Yah..."

Seira tampak kecewa, namun Law langsung mengelitikinya agar anak itu tertawa lagi. Setelahnya, Seien berdehem, dan wajahnya berubah serius, Senri hanya mengangguk, kemudian Law berhenti bercanda dengan Seira.

"Bu... apa benar... kita terlahir dari vampir dan werewolf?" tanya Seien, nadanya terdengar serius.

Nami terdiam, akhirnya anak-anak ini tahu darimana mereka lahir, padahal sudah bertahun-tahun Nami, Sanji, Law, Kuina, dan Chopper menyembunyikan dari mereka. Nami sering bercerita tentang Zoro dan Robin, namun tidak pernah menjawab ketika Seien atau Seira bertanya tentang klan orang tua mereka.

"Itu..."

"Ya, kalian terlahir dari pelanggaran perturan leluhur," Sanji yang baru selesai memasak di dapur menjawab pertanyaan Seien.

"Sanji-kun..."

"Sudah waktunya mereka tahu, Nami-san..." Sanji menghampiri sang istri.

"Tidak, aku sudah tahu sejak lama," ujar Senri, kemudian menghela nafas, "bagaimana bisa aku yang seorang werewolf memiliki adik vampir?"

"Werewolf?" Seien dan Seira kaget.

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku itu vampir?" tanya Senri kalem.

"Tapi, aku dan Seien nii-san kan..." Seira turun dari gendongan Law, "...kupikir Senri nii-san pun vampir."

"Lalu... apa kalian akan membenciku karena aku werewolf?"

Seira berlari memeluk Senri, kemudian menangis dalam pelukan kakak sulungnya itu. Walau Senri berbeda, tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dalam pikiran Seira untuk membencinya. Seien mengangguk pelan, kemudian memandang kedua 'orang tua'nya.

"Jangan menangis, Seira. Kau tampak aneh dengan wajah sedih," ujar Senri.

"Onii-san..." Seira melepaskan pelukannya, "...aku takkan membencimu walau kita berbeda."

Senri tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut Seira dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, aku senang mendengarnya."

"Kau tetaplah bagian dari kami, karena kita kan keluarga," kata Seien.

"Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu," ejek Senri, "tapi, terima kasih," anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi.

"Cih, dasar pendekar bodoh."

"Kau mengajakku bertarung, hah, Tuan Sok Tahu?"

"Apa?" tantang Seien.

Sanji dan Nami hanya bisa tersenyum, begitupun Law. Pertengkaran kecil antar saudara itu mirip dengan pertengkaran Zoro dan Sanji dulu. Tidak ada yang terlalu berubah. Seira mirip dengan Robin, dan Senri sangat mirip dengan Zoro, sementara Seien adalah perpaduan keduanya. Anak-anak itu... adalah keajaiban kecil.

* * *

><p>Matahari baru akan beranjak bangun saat Seira tengah melamun di kamarnya, memperhatikan pigura yang terletak di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Foto itu... adalah dirinya dengan kedua kakaknya. Seira tidak ingat kapan foto itu diambil, ah, ia tidak seperti Seien yang begitu brilian untuk mengingat sesuatu.<p>

Seira kemudian mengambil buku yang semalam ia baca, di sana ada foto ibu dan ayahnya. Ibunya adalah wanita yang cantik sekali, rambutnya raven—sehitam malam, mirip Senri dan Seien. Irisnya biru seperti miliknya, dan senyumnya begitu tulus, menghangatkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Dulu Nami—yang menjadi ibu bagi mereka bertiga—sering menceritakannya, namun sang ibu jauh lebih cantik dari yang ia bayangkan.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar Seira dibuka, gadis kecil itu cepat-cepat meletakkan kembali buku yang ia ambil dari laci, kemudian menarik selimutnya sampai batas leher. Nami yang baru saja masuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Seira.

"Seira."

"I...bu."

"Tenanglah, walau kau tahu yang sebenarnya, Seira tetap anak ibu."

"Benarkah?" Seira membuka selimut yang menutupinya.

Nami mengangguk lembut, kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Seira, tangannya bergerak menelusuri helai-helai rambut hijau Seira. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan mengelus-elus perut Nami dengan tangannya.

"Ibu tidak akan membuangku walau adik kecil nanti lahir?"

"Tentu tidak, Seira," Nami tertawa kecil, "ibu dan ayah sangat menyayangi kalian, sama sekali tak terpikir untuk membuang kalian."

"Aku senang," Seira tersenyum lebar.

Nami mengelus perutnya dan memegang tangan mungil Seira yang ada di sana.

"Bu... apakah ibuku wanita yang pintar?"

"Ya, ibumu pintar sekali, Seira, ia juga sangat baik hati."

"Begitu? Ia wanita sempurna," Seira terkagum-kagum.

"Hm, Robin wanita sempurna yang jatuh cinta pada pria tak sempurna."

"Hmm... kenapa ibu bisa sampai jatuh cinta pada ayah, ya?"

"Ketulusan, Seira."

"Ketulusan?" Seira menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, hanya ayahmu yang menerima ibumu tanpa memandang statusnya sebagai vampir keturunan darah murni yang sangat dihormati, dan itulah yang diinginkan ibumu."

"Waah... indahnya."

"Nah, sekarang, tidurlah."

Seira mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Nami mengelus rambutnya dengan halus. Tak sampai lima menit, ia sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi, persis sekali seperti ayahnya. Nami kemudian mengecup kening Seira dan keluar dari kamar gadis kecil itu.

Nami beranjak menuju ke kamar Seien dan Senri yang terletak di samping kamar Seira. Wanita berambut oranye itu membuka pintu cokelat besar dan langsung dihadapkan pada tempat tidur susun. Seien sudah tertidur lelap di tempat tidur atas, sementara Senri masih terlihat gusar dan tidak bisa tidur.

"Padahal ibu pikir kau sudah tidur..." Nami menutup pintu, "...Senri."

"Tch. Ibu seperti tidak tahu saja."

Nami tersenyum, kemudian mendekati sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu. Senri bergeser sedikit agar ibunya dapat duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jauh dari ibu?"

"Aku akan minta Seira melakukannya."

"Kau tidak malu?"

"Tidak, selama Seien tidak melihat."

Nami tertawa kecil, yang disambut dengan dengusan Senri.

"Ke sini, sayang."

Senri mendekatkan dirinya pada Nami, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di pinggang Nami. Wanita berambut oranye itu tersenyum kecil, lalu mengacak rambut Senri, persis memperlakukan seekor anjing. Senri memang sangat mirip dengan Zoro, ia sangat suka dibelai, terutama sebelum tidur.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu tentang orang tuamu, Senri?"

Senri menggeleng, sedikit menggelitik pinggang Nami.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari ayah."

"Dia pendekar pedang yang hebat, loh."

"Tidak. Kalau ia hebat, ia takkan mati."

"Senri..."

"Bahkan ayah tidak bisa melindungi ibu."

"..."

Senri mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatap Nami dan menguap. Matanya tampak sayu, sepertinya ia sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Ayah payah, tapi aku akan menjadi lebih baik darinya. Aku akan melindungi semuanya dengan tanganku," ucap Senri sebelum menutup matanya.

"Itu... bagus."

"Tapi, aku tetap menyayangi..." Senri terlelap, "...ayah dan ibu."

Nami tersenyum tipis dan membelai rambut Senri lagi.

Tidak ada satupun dari anak Zoro dan Robin yang membenci kedua orang tua mereka. Seira sangat mengagumi ibunya, Senri sehebat ayahnya, dan Seien menuruni kepintaran sang ibu. Benar, Nami takkan merasa bersalah lagi. Terlalu terlambat. Ia hanya perlu memikirkan ke depan. Kini dan seterusnya...

.

.

— おわり —

.

.

#curhat: Tidak sempat memperhatikan typo. Jadi tolong beritahu bila menemukannya, minna. Maaf kalau akhir ceritanya jadi begini. Well, sempat berhenti untuk menulis karena Cha harus ujian di Negri Sakura. Hihihi... Saat kembali ke Indonesia, banyaaaak banget ide yang muncul. Di sana indah banget. Negara yang nggak akan terlupakan deh kalau ke sana sekali seumur hidup (kecuali soal pemandian umunya, itu _shocking theraphy _-_-a)

Keterangan:

Roronoa Senri: Tertarik pada aliran santoryuu dan akhirnya mempelajari sendiri. Temperamental dan kekanak-kanakan seperti Zoro, namun ia sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya, terutama Seira. Sangat sering terlibat pertengkaran mulut dengan Seien. Hobinya dibelai dan berlatih pedang.

Roronoa Seien: Tertarik pada ilmu pengetahuan, terutama sejarah. Cenderung _moody_ dan tidak sabaran, tapi bisa menjadi dewasa di saat-saat tertentu. Suka bertengkar mulut dengan Seien, dan sering menjadi korban kekesalan kakaknya itu. Buta arah. Hobinya membaca dan tersesat.

Roronoa Seira: Gadis kecil yang ceria dan senang mempelajari sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik, suka mendengarkan dongeng dan beberapa kali terlihat membaca buku sejarah. Sangat menyayangi kakaknya dan dekat dengan Senri. Hobinya melamun.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
